HPX2: Harry Potter & The Secrets of Weapon X
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: HPXMen crossover Sequel to Children of the Atom. As Harry prepares for his seventh year at New Hogwarts, he and the X Men face a threat that targets both Muggle and Magical, meanwhile Wolverine learns of his past. FINISHED!
1. The Secrets of Weapon X

Disclaimer: Wolverine, the X-Men, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Juggernaut, and Spider-Man are all property of Marvel Enterprises. Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books.

_Mutation: It is the Key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, usually taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia … Evolution leaps forward … _Charles Xavier

HPX2:

HARRY POTTER

& THE SECRETS

OF WEAPON X

Several Months later …

Mud and water splattered as Harry, Wolverine, Storm, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, and Rogue ran down the muddy path.

"We have to get to the jet!" Storm ordered from behind.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, causing them all to come to a skidding stop and take battle stances.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "Leaving so soon?"

"Tom …" Harry snarled.

"What's wrong... Mage, is it? Afraid to face me alone?" Voldemort laughed.

"X-Men stand together," Shadowcat said, bravely stepping up to stand at Harry's side.

"How sweet," Voldemort sighed, "I get to rob you of yet another loving family, such a pity."

"Get to the X-Jet," Harry whispered dangerously, "This is my fight."

No, Harry …" Shadowcat started, but Wolverine touched her shoulder and shook his head.

"Alright, Runt," he said seriously, "We'll be back to pick you up. Can you hold on that long?"

"I think so," Harry nodded, "Now get going, I'll hold off Tommy Boy," He said, giving Voldemort a smirk that would make Wolverine proud.

"I have no problem with that," Voldemort nodded, not taking his scarlet, serpentine eyes off Harry, "I will kill them all later, but I would prefer to kill you alone, Harry, so I can thoroughly enjoy your demise."

"Bring it on … Bub," Harry said, earning a grin from Wolverine.

The X-Men ran toward the X-Jet, some more reluctant than others.

"Ok, then, shall we begin?" Harry asked, drawing his wand and running a hand through his soaked hair.

Harry started to say a spell when a voice called behind him, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry turned to see a green beam heading toward him. He had no time to escape. 'Hermione …' He thought one last time as the beam hit his chest and his body fell limp to the wet, hard ground. His eyes remained open staring at the cloudy sky and the storm's downpour. His lifeless ears not hearing Voldemort's high, chill-inducing, victory laugh.

--

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, sitting bolt upright in her bed, her face soaked with tears and sweat. "It was just a dream," She panted.

She then crawled out of bed and looked at the clock, 1:15 AM. "At least it wasn't about him again," She sighed. Most nights she'd be awakened by visions of what that monster, Sinister, had done to her just a few months earlier. But she would rather see that than see Harry hurt.

The date was July 29, and tomorrow she, Ron, and Ginny were going to New York to stay with Harry at Professor Xavier's Mansion for his birthday until it was time to go to Diagon Alley. She really needed some sleep, though. What would Harry think if she showed up with bags under her eyes?

She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face a few times, trying to wash away the nightmare.

"Have a nightmare, sweetheart?" a familiar voice asked, causing her to snap her head up to see Sinister's toothily grinning reflection in the mirror. She stifled a scream and spun around to see her father looking worried, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, daddy," She lied, "You just startled me … that's all."

"Are you sure," He asked, not letting up.

"Yes, daddy," Hermione smiled, getting on her toes to kiss her father's cheek, "May I use the phone, though, I know it's late here, but it's just evening for Harry, and I am a bit worried about him."

Mr. Granger thought for a moment before giving her a stern look, "A short phone call, remember international calls are expensive, and besides you're going to see him tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Hermione chirped happily, running toward the telephone.

"Young love …" he chuckled, "Reminds me of Scott and Jean at Xavier's … those were the days."

--

"Xavier's School for the Gifted, Doctor Henry McCoy speaking. How may I help you," Beast spoke as he answered the phone. "Oh, hello Hermione, how are you this fine evening … Oh, he's fine Hermione, no need to worry about Little Slim. Yeah, he hasn't killed us for calling him that yet … No … no, he isn't here. He's gone … uh … out with Scott, Logan, and Ororo … No … no, nothing dangerous … I'd tell you if it was, you know I would … feel better? I'll tell him you called. Still on for us picking you up at the JFK International at four? Alright ,we'll see you then, my little Einstein. Goodnight."

Beast hung up the phone before slamming his head on his desk, "Mage, please, PLEASE don't make me a liar."

--

Meanwhile, at an East Manhattan orphanage that accepted mutants, a large group of humans, calling themselves the 'Friends of Humanity', were attempting to burn the building down. "Kill all the freaks!" one man cried, waving a shotgun in the air.

"Might want to drop that, bub," a voice came from behind him.

"And who's going to …" the man started, but was silenced by a 'snikt' and half of the gun falling to the ground, "Oh …"

"Storm!" Cyclops barked, slugging one of the men in the face, "Put out those fires. Wolverine and I will take care of the thugs. Mage, keep a look out, and stay put this time! No buts!"

Storm quickly created a monsoon over the area, putting out the fire and disorienting the Friends of Humanity while Cyclops and Wolverine easily took most of the thugs out of commission.

"That was easy," said Wolverine, dusting his hands together, "They get stupider every day. HEY! There's four more!" he barked, pointing at four thugs climbing into a white van with 'FoH' painted in blue lettering on the side.

"They're getting away!" Cyclops shouted, preparing to blast the van, but missing as it sped off.

"No, they're not," came a voice over their collar held communicators, "I've got them."

"Mage! Don't," Cyclops shouted, but sighed when he heard the communicator cut off, "Damn it."

--

"I think we lost them, Pete," one of the men said, pulling off his ski mask.

"Of course," the driver smiled, "They're just stupid freaks. They probably don't even know how to drive!" he said as they drove under an overpass. Not knowing that someone was watching their every move.

On the overpass, a young man sat on his cherry red motorcycle, the name 'FIREBOLT II' written across the gas tank in flame-stylized gold letters. He was wearing a black leather uniform with large crimson 'X's starting from his shoulders and crossing over his chest and back, and a black motorcycle helmet with 'Mage' written on the back atop a picture of a lion and gryphon.

As soon as the van was out from under the overpass, he peeled out, jumped over the guardrails, and landed in the middle of heavy New York evening traffic. Mage swerved and twisted through the traffic behind the van, waiting for it to get out of the heavy traffic somewhere along the freeway.

Finally, the van cut down a dimly lit road that looked newer than the street before, and Mage sped up beside it. He then quickly pulled his wand from its holster and aimed it at the back tire. "_Incendio_", he said as a stream of fire shot from the tip of the wand and caused the tire to melt. The van spun out of control and then flipped on its side, sliding along the blacktop.

Mage brought the bike to a stop and hit the kickstand, climbing off. He slowly pulled off the helmet to reveal his shaggy black hair spiked up to reveal his lightning bolt scar and his emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "Easy way or hard way, guys?" Mage asked, walking toward the overturned van.

Then the men climbed out of the van: two with baseball bats, one with a knife, and one with a Japanese katana. "Hard way, it is then," Mage sighed, closing his fists to pop his knuckles.

The one with a Katana dove at Mage, but he easily dodged the strike. Mage concentrated his telekinesis into his own body, enhancing his strength and speed, then ducking a swing from one of the bat boys and punching the man square in the ribcage. The others moved in and Harry quickly knocked them back with a roundhouse kick.

Another with a bat swung at him, but Mage caught it in the hand, and then kicked the guy with the katana in the face. He then threw the man by the bat into the other two, knocking them all out. He looked over the knocked out thugs and heard sirens in the distance.

Mage climbed on his bike and pulled the helmet over his head, "Now, let that be a lesson to you. See you boys next time," he then peeled out again and shot toward home at full speed.

--

Meanwhile in Magneto's base of command on Genosha, Sabretooth sat quietly in the corner, "You can't sulk forever, you know?" Toad teased, earning a loud growl from the wild mutant.

"Is this the home of Magneto?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Toad asked angrily, "How did you get past my security systems?"

"Muggle technology matters little to me," came a hiss, causing Sabretooth to visibly flinch.

"Shut up, Toad," Sabretooth growled, "Show some respect to the Dark Lord, before he strikes you down where you stand."

"Thank you, Creed," Voldemort said, stepping out of the shadows with Wormtail at his side. "It is about time one of your family shows me respect."

"Eric is back there," Sabretooth said, pointing at the back door of the room.

"Your faithfulness to your current master and myself shall be rewarded, Creed," Voldemort said, walking toward the door.

--

"Ah, the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Magneto greeted with a smirk, very unimpressed, "It's a pleasure."

"Eric Lehnsherr, I presume," Voldemort responded as the two overlords came face to face.

"Yes, but I prefer the name Magneto," Magneto responded, "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I believe we have a similar goals," Voldemort stated, "and similar problems."

"Is that so?" Magneto said, returning to his chair, "Do tell?"

"We both want to rid the world of impure and dirty blooded humans, as well as a very similar stumbling block that seems to enjoy getting in the way," Voldemort replied, pacing slightly.

"X-Men …" Magneto growled.

"Yes, X-Men," Voldemort nodded, "separately they have defeated us both."

"But if we were to work together …" Magneto finished the Dark Lord's thought, a smile slowly growing on his lips.

"We can accomplish both our goals and overpower the X-Men," Voldemort offered, his long, skeletal hand.

"Lord Voldemort," Magneto said, taking it in a handshake, "I believe we shall have much to offer each other …"

--

The next day, Ron and Ginny were dropped off at Hermione's home. "Hermione?" Ron whined, sitting on her bed, "Why do we have to travel the Muggle way?"

"Sod off, Ron," Ginny scolded, "I think going the Muggle way will be fun!"

"But … But flying without magic?" Ron whimpered, "It just isn't safe!"

"Ron, it's perfectly safe," Hermione reassured, "Remember the deal: if you'll fly my way, I'll let you and Harry teach me how to fly the magic way."

"But it's still not safe, riding in a big hunk of metal," Ron whimpered child-like, "It just isn't natural!"

"Like riding on a long piece of wood is any more natural?" Hermione responded.

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded, a mischievous smile crossing his lips, "You'll be doing that too when we get there, won't ya, Hermione, just not a broom?"

"RON!" Hermione gasped as her face turned blood red, then she shoved him hard. "That's not funny, not funny at all!"

"True though," Ron chuckled, "Oh, before I forget, Mum got us all permits to use magic outside Hogwarts, just in case … ya know where we're going … and all …" Ron said, drifting off as he went on, then handing Hermione and Ginny the permits.

"Ok, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger called from downstairs, "We better go or you'll miss your flight!"

"Well," Hermione said standing, "Let's go, it's been so long since I flew the proper way!" She said with a wink at the scowl Ron gave her. She and Ginny grabbed their suitcases and started out the door, leaving Ron alone.

"Bloody hell …" Ron moaned, grabbing his suitcase and following, not liking the idea of what they were about to do at all.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: well the (not) long awaited sequel to Harry Potter and the Children of the Atom has begun! Thanks again to Xavien for beta reading, and thanks to everyone who supported my first story and helped to inspire the continuation. Next chapter, a new character to the story will be introduced that I'm sure will be no stranger to anyone. Until then, True Believers!

Next Chapter: The Mysterious Peter Parker


	2. The Mysterious Peter Parker

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Peter Parker

Scott Summers stood under the large oak tree on the hill overlooking the Xavier Estate's lake. He squatted down and placed a red rose on a golden plaque that said:

Jean Grey-Summers

August 8, 1968 - April 10, 1996

Beloved wife, mother, friend, and hero

"Dad?" Harry's voice came from behind him. Scott rose up, and despite the ruby quartz glasses, Harry could tell he was glaring at him. "I'm sorry …"

"When we're out there, a lot of things can happen," Cyclops said as if he hadn't heard a word. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. I know you've done a lot of fighting before coming here, against Voldemort, where you had to stand alone. But, it's not like that anymore. You're an X-Man now; you're a part of our family, and for us to function as we should, we all need to work together; not one of us go off playing Hero, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said politely, pushing his normal glasses up on his nose, "I won't do anything like that again, I promise."

Cyclops smiled then turned back to the plaque, "Harry, did Jean ever tell you how she got her codename?"

"No, not that I recall," Harry said looking down at the plaque as well.

"When she was younger, her best friend died in her arms. She was using her powers to comfort her, and when she passed away Jean's mind was still bonded with her friend. It traumatized her. That was why she was sent to Professor Xavier. He helped her recover. Prof. Xavier said she was like a phoenix rising from her own ashes. And the name stuck."

"I miss her too, Dad," Harry said, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"It's getting late," Scott said, rubbing a tear from his cheek, "and we've got to pick up your girlfriend and friends tomorrow afternoon. So off to bed with you."

"Alright," Harry nodded, turning and heading back toward the mansion, "G'night, Dad."

Scott waved at Harry before turning back to the plaque, "Goodnight, Jean, I love you," he said before retreating to the mansion as well.

--

"Ron, relax!" Hermione chuckled, watching Ron looking as if he was gripping the window seat for dear life. "It's only an airplane; nothing's going to happen … oh my God! The wing is falling off!" Hermione cried, pointing out the window and making the terrified redhead snap his head to look out the window.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron snapped, scowling at Hermione, "That was not funny!"

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said, stifling a giggle, "We're almost there. I can't wait to see Harry again …"

"Hermione, you visited him last month, didn't you?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"A month's a long time, Ron," Hermione pouted.

"You didn't complain when we spent three months apart before," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, well, things were different then …" Hermione nodded, "things were very different …"

--

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Harry cried, throwing himself down in Professor X's office, "What does the big prat want this time, or is it just mindless destruction? Of all the times, Hermione is going to be here in an HOUR!"

"My half brother Cain never was one for timing," Xavier said, "The others are away so all of you will be needed. Cyclops, Mage, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, good luck. Mage, are you familiar with the mental attack to disable him once the helmet is removed?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded.

"Very good," Xavier said, "Juggernaut's about a mile south of JFK …"

"International Airport … what are we waiting for," Harry said, already out the door, "We haveta stop him."

--

The ground trembled; many New Yorkers thought it was some kind of earthquake, but it wasn't until a Ford Matrix went flying into the fifth story of an office building did they realize that the unstoppable Juggernaut had returned to town.

The man was eight foot six, and was muscle on top of muscle, wearing rust-red armor and a large bucket-like helmet clamped over his head. He gripped the front of a passing bus and swung it around like a baseball bat into a building. "Oh, this is fun," He laughed, "Chuck, where are ya at, baby brother?" He called out and smiled when the X-Jet came to a landing directly in front of him

"The Professor isn't here, Juggernaut," Harry said, running down the ramp to face the towering behemoth, "We can take a message if you prefer, though."

"Yeah, sure," Juggernaut said, coming to a stop, surprising the X-Men. "I just thought I'd warn him that somebody's out to get him."

"Why would you warn him?" Harry asked ,not believing him, "You've never cared before?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Juggernaut laughed, "I want to see Chuck plastered to the street just as much as the next man, but this guy's different. He did this to me." Juggernaut said, showing a burnt place on his forearm; "He did it with some weird stick. He said I was worse than somethin' called a mud blood or something like that. Then he blasted me in the arm and threw me a good ways."

"What was his name?" Cyclops questioned, not lowering his guard.

"He's Magneto's new buddy," Juggernaut said thinking hard, "I think he said his name was Voldie somethin' or other,"

"Voldemort …" Harry said, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah, that was it," Juggernaut nodded, "Now, I've done my good deed for the year."

"Ok, thanks, Cain," Cyclops said, taking a step back toward the jet.

"Oh, hold up, X-Boys," Juggernaut laughed, "You don't think I'm going to just let you go without a good fight? Where's tradition? What will people think?"

"Juggernaut, I really don't have time-" Harry started, but was cut off as Juggernaut brought his fists down to the pavement, sending a shockwave that ripped up a strip of pavement and threw Cyclops, Wolverine, Shadowcat and Mage to their knees. "-for this … bloody hell …" Harry growled, concentrating his telekinesis to once again increase his strength, speed, and agility five times.

Shadowcat was so busy trying to clear her head that she didn't see Juggernaut heading straight toward her. "Kitten, look out!" Nightcrawler cried, teleporting beside her and shoving her out of the way, but not escaping a blow to the chest that sent him flying all the way back to collide with the side of the X-Jet.

"Nightcrawler? KURT!" Shadowcat cried, running back to the unconscious blue mutant. "Kurt, are you alright, say something!" She begged, pulling him into her lap.

"Something..." Nightcrawler grunted, trying to laugh and holding his likely multiple broken ribs. "Are you... ok... Kitten?"

"Who cares about me," Shadowcat shot angrily and worriedly at the same time, "Are you ok?"

"I'll live …" he grunted as Shadowcat helped him stand.

"Come on," Shadowcat said, blushing slightly at the closeness, "We're no good to them like this."

"You're hurt?" Nightcrawler asked, fear glinting in his golden eyes.

"No," Shadowcat blushing and mentally kicking herself for placing herself in such a position, "Just … I couldn't concentrate on the fight knowing you were hurt …"

--

"This is marvelous; Hermione will be here in twenty minutes!" Harry complained, back flipping away from Juggernaut's attacks as Rogue and Gambit moved in for their own.

"Get your mind on the fight! We have to get that helmet off," Wolverine growled, giving Harry a nod to have him ready to do their double team. Juggernaut blocked the attack and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Nice try, little man," Juggernaut taunted before slinging the helpless Harry high into the air.

"Going my way?" a cocky voice called from behind Harry as a strange sticky threat attached itself to his shoulder and drug him back toward the ground.

"You all right, Mange?" said the stranger, helping Harry to his feet. The guy was wearing red and blue tights with a webbed pattern over the red portion, and large reflective white eyepieces on his full mask.

"Mage. And yeah, I'm fine, Spidey," Harry nodded casually, adjusting his sunglasses, "Care to lend us a hand, mate?"

"Be my pleasure, buddy boy," the web-slinger said, leaping into the air and firing a web-line to swing around the towering Juggernaut. He made several passes, tying the behemoth in a webbing cocoon, then covered his face and eyes in webbing as well, "Ok, Mange, you're up."

Harry took the opportunity Spider-Man gave him and drew his wand, _"Alohomora! Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Harry called, casting the two spells at the locked down helmet. As soon as the helmet was clear, he narrowed his eyes and concentrated hard on Juggernaut's mind.

A moment later, Juggernaut cried out, gripping his head. "Stupid … brat …" he mumbled before falling face first, denting the pavement with his fall.

"Thanks for the help, Spider-Man," Cyclops said, walking up to the Wall-Crawler.

"Don't mention it," Spider-Man responded, "It's all part of being a Friendly Neighborhood superhero." He then turned to Harry, "We still on for tonight, bro?"

"Hermione said she took an anti-jetlag potion before the plane left England, so I don't see what will be standing in our way." Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell MJ," said Spider-Man before turning to see blue lights heading their way, "Well, that's our cue. We'll be at the mansion around seven thirty," he said, firing a web line, and then looking at Harry for a response.

"Seven thirty as planned," Harry nodded, "See you then, mate,"

"Later," Spider-Man said, swinging away as Harry followed the X-Men into the X-Jet.

--

A short while later, Harry and Scott stood out in front of the airport, awaiting Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "Harry, what are you doing?" Scott asked as Harry used his telekinesis to chip and break part of the lens.

"Just keeping with tradition, Dad" Harry smiled.

"If you say so," Scott smiled, chuckling at Harry's obvious nervousness. "Relax, you were just with her a month ago,"

"Yes, but I'm still bloody nervous …" Harry said, smiling sheepishly, "What if she decided she wants back with Ron? Or met someone else…" His rant was cut off when something collided with and clung tightly to him. Harry looked down. He knew the mass of brown hair anywhere and hugged back just as tightly.

"I take it you missed me," Harry said with a wink as Hermione pulled away to smile at him.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said happily, running up carrying his and Hermione's suitcases with Ginny close behind. "How do Muggles handle flying in those bloody contraptions? It's a death trap, I tell you!"

"Great to see you, mate," Harry said, still holding Hermione, "You too, Ginny,"

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said timidly, "Having a good summer?"

"I am now," He said, smiling down at his girlfriend, "I'm so glad you all made it."

"Harry, what have you done to your glasses?" Hermione asked, giving him her patented mother hen look. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then pulled out her wand. _"Oculus Reparo,"_ she said as she cast the spell to repair Harry's glasses, "What would you do without me, Harry? Honestly." She then took the opportunity to look him over. He hadn't grown much taller since she last saw him, but his chest, shoulders and arms continued to grow every time she saw him. He was wearing a white tee shirt under a black vest with Xavier's symbol on the back, and form fitting denim jeans and a pair of western style boots Logan had given him. His hair was as messy as ever, though it appeared to have been slightly spiked up, and he had on the same wire-frame glasses that he has always had.

"You ready to go, guys?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand and started out beside Scott.

The group walked out of the airport, and Harry pointed at his motorcycle, "What do you think, Mione?" Harry asked with a proud smile.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing with that … that … deathtrap?" Hermione scolded, staring at the bike.

"Sirius …" Harry said, looking down sadly, "He was going to give it to me after I graduated so we could ride together."

"Well, Harry, are you going to get on or not, honestly?" Hermione said, leaning against it with one hand resting on the seat and the other on her hip, "I believe it would be easiest if we are going to ride it if you, being the driver, got on be for me, being the passenger."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry smiled brightly as he climbed on and handed Hermione his helmet while Scott, Ginny, and Ron climbed into Scott's RX-8.

--

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" A Muggle scientist asked a young Asian girl, barely eighteen, who was laying on a small platform in a large glass tub, the only thing covering her body were drawn lines showing her skeleton.

"She's a mutant," a man said from the shadows, "She has no say in the matter."

"It doesn't matter," She spoke up before the scientist could speak again, "I want to get the murderers. I want revenge for taking him from me. Both Potter and Voldemort must pay. I didn't train the last three years to back out now."

"If you're one hundred percent sure …" the scientist sighed, looking into her cold, brown eyes.

He then placed a breathing apparatus over her nose and mouth, and filled the tub with a strange fluid.

Arthur Weasley then walked up to the tank with four other men, two wizards and two scientists. _"Liquefy,"_ He spoke at a large rock of shimmering metal, which suddenly turned in a shiny liquid. "Forgive me, young lady, but … this will hurt."

The next moment, the girl was gasping as the scientists and wizards took large needles attached to tubes to the container of silvery liquid, and jabbed them into specific places of her body, one needle per bone. She cried out for the whole two hour process, but not blacking out from the pain once. When it finally ended, she laid there in the open tub, breathing hard and slowly moving her body, getting used to the change.

She then slowly pulled herself out of the tank, and let two scientists slid a light robe on her. She looked down at her hands and with a 'snikt', five long, shimmering, razor sharp claws extended out from her hands, one each from each finger.

"Minister, sir," A scientist spoke up, "Allow me to introduce you to … Lady Deathstrike."

--

Harry sat at the mansion, actually getting into the scene before him. Ron and Beast both sat cross-legged in the floor of the living room with Ron's wizard chessboard between them. The two were in a dead even game, neither giving an inch, and it didn't look like the game would end any time soon.

"You ready, Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway. Harry looked and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless, V-neck top, that wasn't too revealing, but was enough to make Harry drool, and a matching miniskirt that went to her knees. She had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and had just enough makeup to make her natural beauty shine.

"Um, yeah," Harry said, shaking out of his stupor, "as soon as my friend and his girlfriend arrive."

"Talking about us?" came a voice from the entrance of the mansion. At the door, stood a boy and a girl around Harry and Hermione's ages.

"Hey, Harry," the girl spoke, walking up and giving Harry a quick, friendly hug, "It's been along time. You too good for us now?" She asked playfully.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy when she hugged him, but it passed quickly when she saw the girl take the other boy's hand. She was around the same height as Harry, and had long flowing red hair, bright, intelligent green eyes, and a figure that would make most boys roll over and beg.

"You must be Harmony," The boy said with a friendly smile, "Harry Boy talks a lot about you. Almost every other word." The guy was around as tall as Ron, which was quite tall, but not too much so, and quite lanky. He carried himself with a carefree and cocky posture, and his brown hair was almost as well-kempt as Harry's.

"That's Hermione, Peter," Harry sighed, "You never get names right … anyway," He said, turning to Hermione, "Hermione Granger, this is my friend, Peter Parker. Professor Xavier introduced us a few months ago because we have similar interests and backgrounds. And this is his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson," Harry said, pointing to the couple.

Hermione nodded a greeting, but upon looking into Peter's eyes, she sucked in her breath. Gazing into his brown eyes was like looking into Harry's green ones. While his body and posture made it seem that he was carefree, his eyes were totally different. They were deep and littered with sadness and pain, and looked as if they belonged to someone older, someone who had seen and been through too much. They made Hermione wonder exactly what great burden, what great responsibility, he was being forced to bear.

"Everybody ready?" Harry asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes," Hermione nodded as the group started out the door.

"Hey, Harry," Scott called from the doorway to the offices.

"Yeah, dad?" Harry asked, turning to face him.

"Don't let what Juggernaut says get to you, have fun, alright?" He then looked out the large window of the living room, "It's a chilly night; take my car." He said, throwing the keys to his RX-8 at his adopted son.

Harry's eyes lit up at the thoughts of driving Scott's prized sports car, "Thanks, dad, we won't be late, promise."

"All right, have fun, son," Scott said, waving as the four exited the room.

"Check and mate," Beast smiled.

"But … but … but … but …" Ron stammered staring at the board, "How did you? How?"

"Play again?" Beast asked smirking.

"Yes, please."

--

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: well that's another chapter finished Thanks to Xavien for beta reading, everyone else for reading and reviewing mores on the way!


	3. Double Date

Chapter 3: Double Date

"FASTER!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"FASTER!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Both of you, QUIET!" Harry cried from the driver's seat of Cyclops' Mazda RX-8, looking at Hermione in the passenger seat, and Peter in the back, both glaring at each other.

"Stop showing off, Tiger," Mary Jane said with a coy smile on her face as she leaned back in the back seat.

"You are one stubborn girl, Harmony," Peter said with a confident smirk, "I see why Harry likes you. You remind me of MJ."

"If I knew you were going to show off, Peter," Mary Jane sighed, "I would have just gone to the library."

Hermione's head snapped up and she turned quickly to the girl, "Library?" she inquired curiously.

"Yes, I'd much rather be at the library reading than almost anything else," Mary Jane explained as Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh, I love reading as well," Hermione chirped cheerfully, "What types of books do you enjoy?"

"Oh God …" Peter groaned.

"There's two of them …" Harry finished for him, shaking his head.

--

"If Voldemort truly has joined forces with Magneto," Professor Xavier said, rolling along the corridor with Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm, "Then it is anything but a good situation."

"From what Harry's told us about Voldemort, it seems he could be a greater threat than anything we faced," Cyclops added, "Paired with Magneto, we're in for a hard road."

"I've been monitoring Genosha with Cerebro," Xavier stated, "They are making light movements, but I don't see any heavy activity yet. I'm not sure if they will organize at Magneto's base or some other place arranged by Voldemort. Once I determine an area where they are gathering their forces, Cyclops, I want you to take a small team and go on a reconnaissance mission to see exactly what we're up against. If need be, we can contact S.H.I.E.L.D., Reed, and Wanda in the Avengers for backup."

The group then rolled into another chamber with a very attractive Asian woman in a very tight, sapphire-colored martial arts outfit, and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail standing at a control panel, looking over a sealed chamber.

"How is he, Betsy?" Xavier asked as the chamber opened to an unconscious Archangel.

"Warren's still in terrible shape, Professor," The woman said sadly, "He doesn't remember any of us, not even … me."

"Don't lose faith," Xavier said with a reassuring smile, "Warren was always a fighter. You know that better then any of us."

"Anyway, any idea on what Magneto is up to?" Betsy asked, looking away from the comatose Archangel.

"Not as of yet," Xavier said, looking thoughtful, "But whatever he's up to, if he's truly teamed with Voldemort, we are going to have to be ready for anything."

--

"Harry, how on earth did you ever get us a private room here?" Hermione asked, looking around at the large private dining room. "This looks like a very expensive restaurant."

"Prof. Xavier said this is my birthday present," Harry said shyly, cutting into his steak.

"You know what they say, Harmony," Peter said with a smile, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Hermione," she corrected him on her name, "What did you say you were? a photographer?"

"Yup, freelance photographer, but I usually work for the Daily Bugle," Peter said, biting into his steak and then giving Harry a quick questioning gaze.

'You can trust her,' Harry telepathically sent him, 'I trust her with my life, but it is up to you.'

"Actually I specialize in taking shots of Spider-Man," Peter said, an odd seriousness taking his face, causing Mary Jane to give him a quick, strange look.

"I have read that this… Spider-Man is very reclusive," Hermione mused, giving Mary Jane a curious look when she started coughing and shooting her drink out of her nose. "How do you take photographs of him," She inquired, "it must be difficult."

"Well …" Harry started, but a large explosion across the street made the room shake violently. "What the..."

The four looked out the window to see the office building across the street in flames and outside it, two men locked in combat. One had light brown hair and fluffy body type. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of wraparound sunglasses. He was wearing a green bodysuit and had four metallic tendrils extending out from his sides. The other man was in a strange green and purple costume; its full mask covered his face in a hideous, smiling, demonic, goblin's face, and he was riding on top of a large, bat-shaped glider.

"This is an Oscorp building, you eight limbed idiot," The Goblin screamed, " I will not let you steal from Oscorp; I'll blow it all to hell first!"

"Go bother someone else, fool!" the other man growled, sending a tentacle at his airborne enemy.

--

"Green Goblin and Doc Ock … together …" Peter sighed, "Wonderful! And I didn't bring my costume."

"Wait," Hermione said, furrowing her brow, "You're … you're … are you a mutant?"

"No, not a mutant," Peter chuckled, "But you don't have to be a mutant to have a gift."

"I'll give you a hand, Peter," Harry said, pulling out his wand, _"Accio costume and uniform."_

"You're … You're … Spider … Spider …" Hermione stuttered, staring at the red and blue tights Peter laid down on the table of their private dining room.

"Yup," Peter nodded, "I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Why is it you didn't go into that state when you discovered I joined the X-Men, Hermione?" Harry asked in a mock pout.

"Oh, buck up, Harry," Hermione teased when another explosion rocked the building.

"We best hurry," Harry said, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. The two boys began to remove their shirts when they realized something, and turned to their respective girlfriends, whom were both gaping at them. "Um, Girls …" Harry started.

"Do you mind?" Peter finished as the girls quickly spun around to face away from them with double 'humph's.

--

Ok, MJ, Hermione," Peter said, sliding his mask over his face, "You two stay right here where it's safe, ok?"

"We won't be but a tick, Hermione," Harry said reassuringly, removing his regular glasses and placing on his now trademark sunglasses.

"Harry, how can you see without your glasses?" Hermione asked as he handed his regular glasses to her to hold.

"Oh, when I borrowed Sabretooth's healing factor," Harry explained, adjusting his uniform collar, "For lack of a better term, it fixed my vision. Those have clear lenses in them."

"Then why do you still wear these things?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You were the one who told me I wasn't Harry without the glasses," He said with a wink, "Now, you two stay here, we'll be right back."

"Ok, Harry," said Hermione as he made the glass disappear from their covered balcony overlooking the crime scene. She then rose up on her toes and gave him a quick peck kiss on the lips, "Do be careful …"

"I will," Harry nodded at his girlfriend before he and Spider-Man dove out the now clear window.

--

_"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said, walking out of the hospital wing of Hogwarts. James Potter shoved his glasses up on his nose as he leapt to his feet._

_"Is she … are they …" James stuttered nervously, looking fearfully at the nurse._

_"They're waiting for you … Dad," She smiled, opening the door for him, but almost was knocked down as he ran through._

_"Lily!" He cried, running into the private room, but stopped dead still when Lily brought a finger to her lips as if to say 'be quiet'._

_"Oh my God," James whispered as he looked at the scene before him. Lily lay half sitting/half laying with pillows at her back, and a very tiny child sleeping at her chest._

_"We decided 'Harry' James if the child was a boy, right?" Lily said smiling._

_"I'm a dad," James said in disbelief as she handed the sleeping child to him. He held him in his arms so carefully it appeared he was afraid the litle baby boy would break. "He's … he's not like me … is he?"_

_"James, you know it's impossible to tell until he reaches puberty," Lily said knowledgably, "Besides I don't care if he's mutant, normal, wizard or squib, he's our son,"_

_"And I'll be sure he has the love I never got growing up …" James finished for her as he kissed his small head, "Or I'll die trying."_

--

Logan set up quickly, breathing heavy. The dream he had already returning to no more than fuzzy thoughts with only the feeling of failure remaining. "What did I do?" He asked no one in particular as he climbed out of his bed, "Why? Why can't I remember?"

He walked out in the hallway toward the living room, and chuckled when he heard loud curse words.

"What is that, Mr. Weasley?" Beast asked as Logan walked into the living room, "24 and 0 for me ?"

"You're not bad, Dr. McCoy," Ron said with a faint growl, "But I'll beat you this time!"

"Let's go," Beast said leaning over the board as the two replaced their pieces.

"Do you two ever stop?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes and heading toward the kitchen.

As the feral X-Man walked into the kitchen, he spotted two young people still seated at the table with some novel Logan didn't recognize laid open before them. They were both fast asleep with Kurt leaning back in his chair and Kitty resting her head on his shoulder. "Cute kids," Logan said as he gently picked them up, careful not to wake them, carried them into the living room and laid them both on two opposite couches. Quite surprised they were both completely out of it.

"Heavy sleepers then," Logan smiled as he reached for two blankets and placed them over the two sleeping teens.

"You two be quiet," Logan growled, narrowing his eyes at Beast and Ron, then unsheathing his claws, "Or else."

"Yes, sir," Beast and Ron said timidly as Logan returned to his room.

--

"Hey, you guys! Just wondering but …" Spider-Man asked as he swung down between Doc Ock and Green Goblin, "Can't we all just … get along?"

Doc Ock and Green Goblin looked at each other before smiling, "As much as we hate each other, Spider-Man," Doc Ock said with a menacing smile.

"We hate you infinitely more," Green Goblin finished, "And unless I've forgotten how to count, there are two of us, and one of you."

"You've forgotten how to count then, mate," a voice called from behind Spider-Man, "I'm here too."

"Who the blue hell are you?" Goblin asked, eyeing Mage.

"Must be an X-Man," Doc Ock mused looking over Harry in his X-Men uniform.

"I have the bug," Goblin said, preparing a pumpkin bomb, "You take the X-Boy!" He barked as he threw the pumpkin-shaped grenade at the two young heroes.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm not a bug; I'm an arachnid." Spider-Man shouted as the Goblin lobbed the bomb in his direction.

The two teenagers jumped to dodge the grenade. "I'll take the ugly one," Harry said, back flipping.

"Wake up, Mange," Spider-Man mocked, "They're both ugly! Tell you what, you take the one with the legs, I'll take the one in the air."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry nodded using his telekinesis to fly toward Doc Ock.

Harry jumped and flipped, dodging the tentacle strikes capable of separating flesh from bone. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked, dodging another attack and moving slightly closer. Then one struck faster than he expected and sliced across his shoulder, "Ok, that's a little bit more of a challenge."

--

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped from the second story window of the restaurant. "I'm going down there to help!" Hermione announced, spinning around and starting toward the door.

"Don't! They can take care of themselves," Mary Jane said, grabbing her arm, "If you went, you'd just get in their way. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I'm not helpless …" Hermione said in a huffy tone.

"Then you're saying they are?" Mary Jane asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione turned and faced her with an exasperated look. "Look, Hermione, I know how you feel. I've been with Peter for over a year now, and he's been Spider-Man for almost three." Mary Jane explained, "And I know Harry wouldn't be an X-Man if he couldn't fight. I know you're worried because I am too. To tell the truth, my stomach's in knots right now. I know Harry wouldn't want you to be in danger. Heck, I'd be willing to guess he probably isn't happy to have Peter down there helping him either. I know because he and Peter are just alike. That's why Professor Xavier introduced them, because they're split down the middle. Two stubborn guys, who are too bull headed to let anyone help them bear their burden. But that's just who they are. Like Peter always says: 'With great power must always come great responsibility'. They have to do what they have to do, and all we can do is pray for them and be there when they come home. Do you understand?"

Hermione sighed, and sat down in a chair in defeat. "Very well, I don't like this though," She pouted, turning her attention to the fight outside.

--

"We got to end this," Spider-Man said, dodging a pumpkin bomb, "I have to have MJ home by eleven, and it's ten forty five!"

'Well in that case,' Mage said mentally, dodging slashing arm, 'Let us simplify our problems. And let them deal with themselves.'

"Have an idea?" Spider-Man asked, kicking at the Goblin.

'Just play along,' Mage sent before looking up at Doc Ock, "Is that really all you have? I've seen Gilderoy Lockhart with more dangerous maneuvers!"

"Why you insolent fool!" Doc Ock cried, diving at Mage while Spider-Man provoked the Green Goblin at his back. The two heroes leapt to the side, leaving the two criminals flying on an unavoidable collision course. "NOO!" The both cried before plowing into each other, knocking them both out.

"And that's that," Mage said, wincing as he touched the cut on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Spider-Man asked as he webbed up Goblin and Doc Ock.

"Yeah, just a little cut," said Mage before looking up to see blue lights coming up the street. "Here they come."

"Late as usual. Rooftop?"

"After you," Mage mock-bowed, signaling for Spider-Man to go on ahead.

--

Spider-Man swung up to the rooftop of the restaurant with Mage telekinetically floating behind him.

"That was probably the most insane, foolish, and bravest thing I have ever seen," Mary Jane said, walking out of the roof exit as Spider-Man removed his mask. "I'm proud of you, Tiger," She teased, giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"Harry, you're hurt!" Hermione gasped, looking at the cut on Harry's shoulder as he removed his uniform sunglasses. She quickly pulled a handkerchief from her purse and placed it on his shoulder, then preceeded to glomp him.

"It's just a small cut, Mione," Harry said with a smile, "But thanks for the warm 'welcome back'."

"Well, MJ just lives around the block, so I may just swing her home from here," Peter stated, giving Harry a wink, "That is … if you two don't mind driving back to the mansion alone."

"I believe we can manage," Harry muttered, blushing wildly and making the web-slinger laugh.

"Well, have a happy birthday tomorrow, Harry, and I take it you'll be spending the day tomorrow with your friends from 'across the pond', and not going to be at the statue tomorrow evening?" Peter said, sliding his mask back on and using a terrible impression of a British accent, "I'll tell Johnny, and we may drop by to give your birthday whooping in the Danger Room."

"Ha, like you two could whoop me," Harry mocked as Mary Jane jumped excitedly in Peter's waiting arm.

"We'll see, Magic Boy," Spider-Man said firing a webline, "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

Harry and Hermione watched the couple swing away before turning and making their way to the car.

--

"I'm sorry the date was ruined, Mione," Harry sighed, buckling his seatbelt. "I really wanted it to be special."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Harry, I had a marvelous time! You have nothing to worry about, and besides … the night's still young, you know …" she said, her voice slowly going into a purr toward the end. She then laughed lightly as Harry gulped when she brought her hand to rest on his leather clad thigh, "Have I ever told you how good you look in that uniform, Mage?" she asked, giving him a seductive smile.

"Ohh boy …" Harry gulped, 'This is going to be a long evening …'

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: this chapter is dedicated to the finally continuing canon saga of HP, LET US ALL REJOICE! For the record, don't expect any updates for a while until I finish reading Order of the Phoenix. Anyway, thanks go to Xavien for betaing this. Well now I'm off to watch Hulk and then on to get me a copy of HP5. TTFN everybody and one final note:

DOWN WITH H/C! H/HR FOR EVER!

That is all … please review now


	4. The First Head Girl of New Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The First Head Girl of New Hogwarts

Harry slept peacefully in his comfortable featherbed, all was at peace. Nothing could touch him there. Nothing could bother him. Then Harry'sfeeling ofelysiumwas shattered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Hermione chirped, loudly jumping up and down on his bed.

Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes before rolling over, his body hopping with every bounce the teen made on his bed. "Hermione? It's eight thirty in the morning … on my birthday no less … why?"

"Because it's your birthday, silly!" Hermione laughed before jumping and landing hard on Harry, knocking the air out of him. "It's your birthday, so get yourself out of bed!" she then moved in for a kiss and as quickly as she landed on him backed away. "Eww, morning breath, get up and brush your teeth, THEN I'll give you your birthday kiss," she said flirtatiously.

Harry crawled out of bed after her. "Someone's terribly hyper today," he stated with a smirk as she headed toward the door.

"It's your own fault, my X-Man," Hermione teased, looking back at him andgiving him a wink, "Now hurry up, I've … err… we've got a surprise for you!"

Harry shook his head as she left, pulled on his denim jeans and his Xavier's School jumper. He went to his and Kurt's connecting bathroom and did as Hermione ordered before he walked out of his room. He then moved on to the kitchen and jumped back when an astounding "SURPRISE!" rang through the air.

"Happy Birthday, Runt!" said Logan, slapping him on the back, almost knocking him down in the process.

"One birthday breakfast, followed by a birthday pool party for one Harry James Potter," said Hermione, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "I even bought myself a brand new swimsuit, just for you," she said with a wink, causing a bright blush to cross Harry's cheeks.

Harry looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and saw a table adorned with almost as much food as the tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. At the table was Professor Xavier, Scott, Logan, Gambit, Rogue, Ron with Jubilee sitting on his lap, Kurt, Kitty and Beast all of which singing 'Happy Birthday' as Harry sat down cheerfullywith Hermione at his side.

The group began their breakfast, and then Hedwig came soaring through the open window of the dining room, and landed on Harry's shoulder. The snowy owl gave Hermione a dirty look for a moment; the bird still slightly angry with her for how she and Ron treated Harry the summer before their fifth year.

"What's this?" Harry said removing a letter from Hedwig's leg. "It's for you, Hermione," Harry said handing her the sealed envelope.

"New Hogwarts Academy of Magical Education and Wizardry Practices?" Hermione asked, nervously pulling open the letter. Hermione's eyes traveled down the letter, then she shot up from her seat and she stood there in what looked like shock.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before standing up and moving closer to her, "Hermione, love," Harry questioned, "What's it say?"

"Yeah, what's it say?" Ron piped in.

Instead of answering, Hermione burst into tears and turned and ran out of the dining hall.

Harry waved that he'd handle it and walked out after her. Ron watched him go, shrugged and went back to his seat to eat and flirt with Jubilee.

--

"Hermione?" Harry asked walking slowly into her bedroom. "Hermione, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't even look up, but handed him the letter. Harry took the parchment and studied what it said.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations. I am happy to inform you that you have been nominated and accepted as Head Girl for the first school year of New Hogwarts Academy of Magical Education and Wizardry Practices. I would like for you to meet with Professor McGonagall and myself tomorrow at New Hogwarts School. I am sure Professor Xavier would be more than happy to bring you and Mr. Potter along so that I may meet with each of you concerning important matters. Please answer promptly by return owl. Included with this letter is your required literature for your seventh year classes. I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster: New Hogwarts Academy of Magical Education and Wizardry Practices._

"Hermione! You got Head Girl," Harry cheered smiling. "That's excellent news!"

"That's not it, Harry …" Hermione whimpered. "He wants to speak to me, you, and Professor Xavier."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked quizzically, sitting down beside her.

"So I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen," Hermione shook her head. "Or something already has, he seems to only want to speak to you early when there is bad news, and … and … I'm scared …" she said, breaking into sobs toward the end.

"Hermione, if something's going to happen or has happened, we'll handle it," Harry said, giving her a confident smile. "It's like Dad keeps reminding me, I don't have to bethe lone hero any longer. We'll face whatever comes together, with the X-Men."

"But … but, Harry," Hermione said, turning toward him with extremely worried eyes. "I'm so afraid … I'm afraid something really bad is going to happen … I'm afraid I'm going to lose you …"

Harry then grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. "You couldn't run me away from you, Hermione," Harry half joked as Hermione gripped onto him sobbing violently. "Listen," he said, tilting her chin to make her look him the eye, "I swear you will never lose me, not ever. No matter what happens out there, whether it is against Voldemort or some other crazy I have to face as an X-Man, I will always come back to you. I swear it."

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered, before the two captured each other's lips in a kiss.

--

A little over an hour later Harry and Hermione came walking out of the mansion where everyone else was already at the swimming pool. Harry was wearing black 'X' themed swimming trunks, and Hermione was in a V-neck one-piece swimsuit with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"'Bout time you guys finished," Ron said, standing beside Jubilee and Ginny. "Have a nice 'broom ride', Mione?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow, chuckling when Hermione went scarlet.

"You are not my brother," Ginny said, slapping him in the back of the head. "I am of no relation to you," she said, shaking her head and adjusting the straps of her pink bikini.

"So you got Head Girl, huh?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahuh!" Hermione said, nodding rapidly.

"That's great, Hermione," Ron smiled, "Any word on who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, the letter didn't say, but it did say that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see all of us tomorrow at the new school."

"I figured you had it in the bag, Harry," Ron said, slapping his shoulder. "Ouch, those claw marks look fresh, my, my, Hermione, you should be more gentle," Ron winked as both Harry and Hermione turned red once again.

"I … I, um... I'm kind of glad I didn't get it, with Voldemort out there, and me being in the X-Men, and, uh... H-Hermione," Harry explained, trying to force down his blush, "I really don't have time to spare even for that."

"Oh," was all Ron said as henodded, accepting the answer.

"Head Girl, huh?" Kitty asked, walking up in a purple and black two-piece. "Well, Hermy, I see you prove what everyone says …"

"Exactly what do you mean by that, Kathryn?" Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Ron and Harry backed away with a 'oh no' expression on their faces.

"Oh, all I meant was …" Kitty said, walking up with a obviously fake smile on her face, "They say that girls with large chests are known to be stupid, that the blood flow can't get past their chests to their brain. And with those," she chuckled, pointing at Hermione's sizable chest, "Either you've proved the theory wrong, or … you just brown-nosed till you got to the top."

"What … did you say?" Hermione growled, anger almost boiling off her.

"I didn't stutter," Kitty responded, growling as much. "Or are you just too stupid to understand American English?"

Hermione responded with a hard open palmed slap to Kitty's face.

"Why you little…" Kitty gawked, then reared back to punch her, Hermione ducked the punch and returned with a punch of her own, which 'phased' through her opponent.

"Shouldn't we get Professor Xavier, or try to stop this?" Harry asked. Ron just stared in wonder when Kurt appeared beside them.

"Heck no!" Kurt chirped, "Have some popcorn!"

The fight got more and more heated, going from punches, kicks, slaps, nail slashes, and once or twice Hermione took a bite out of Kitty. "What the!" Kitty gasped, while phasing out of Hermione's headlock. "What in the …" she gawked when she saw Kurt, Ron, and Harry. Hermione slowly turned her eyes, not sure if this was a trick of some kind, but when she did, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her boyfriend.

Ron was busy pigging out on the popcorn, so he had nothing to fear. But Harry and Kurt were another matter.

Harry and Kurt were both staring at theBritish-accented, OrientalX-Woman Psylocke, who was having a lie-down in a provocative position on herlounger sunning. She had her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail with one strand crossing her cheek, and was wearing a very, _very_ small X-shaped swimsuit that left very little to the imagination, and she seemed to enjoy the attention she received from the teenaged boys.

"Harry …"

"Kurt …"

"Yes, Hermione …"

"Yes, Kitten …"

SPLASH!

"Serves you boys right!" Hermione shot asshe and Kitty stood side-by-side, looking down triumphantlyat the boys in the pool.

"Pervs," Kitty replied as the girls gave each other a high five andthen turned their backs on the boys and went to their lounge chairs.

Kurt and Harry floated there, looking at each other in confusion, "What'd we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know?" Kurt shrugged. "Women are the mystery of the earth I always say."

--

The X-Jet tore across the ocean the next morning, heading toward the coast of England.

"Excellent job, Mage," Cyclops said from the co-pilot's seat as Harry flew the X-Jet smoothly, high above the Atlantic. "You're a natural flyer."

"I've told him that since first year," said Hermione, beaming proudly at her blushing boyfriend.

"We're almost there," said Professor Xavier from his seat, then touching his temple. "Albus, we're approaching New Hogwarts; are all preparations ready?" Xavier said out loud. "Very good, speak to you soon."

"Whoa …" Hermione gasped, her jaw going slack.

"Wicked, Hermione's speechless!" Ron laughed, then looking out of the front view of the X-Jet, "W-Wicked …" he said taking on the same state.

"I take it that is New Hogwarts," Harry said beaming as the X-Jet soared over the site of the original Hogwarts.

The jet took a few passes, flying around the towering city-castle built of stone, glass and metal. The castle was three times the size of the original Hogwarts. "Is that Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked, pointing to the unfinished tower on the eastern side of the complex. It was certainly the tallest and surrounded by scaffolds, but nearing completion. It had a large, unfinished covered walkway-bridge that connected it to the main castle, which still had a few feet before the bridge was connected.

"Find out shortly, won't we, Hermione?" Harry asked, looping around the tower.

It was a sight to behold, the new castle. "Looks like they moved Hogsmeade in there," Harry noted, looking down and seeing the many smaller buildings inside the castle's large walls, "And there's the tracks for the Hogwarts Express," he said, pointing at the train tracks going through a large opening in the castle walls.

"Alright, Harry," Xavier said, pointing to the side of the main castle where a large door was opening in the side. "Take her in right here, nice and easy."

Harry did as told and was surprised to find a hangar in the side of the castle, "So much for the bit about no technology," Harry whispered to himself, "I wonder what else has changed."

--

"Welcome, Professor Xavier, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and X-Men," Dumbledore said, walking up as the group exited the jet. "I trust you approve of the new castle?"

"It's amazing, Professor," Hermione said cheerfully, looking around the area like a child in a toy store.

"I am pleased you like it, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore smiled. "And I believe you will be quite pleased to learn that the library as grown to twice its original size."

"Hello, everyone," Professor McGonagall said, walking up behind Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, Hermione, would you be so kind as to go with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore nudged Hermione toward the head of Gryffindor house. "She shall inform you of the responsibilities and privileges that come with being Head Girl."

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, 'I'll tell you what Dumbledore says if you tell me what McGonagall says,' Harry sent her telepathically.

'Deal,' Hermione returned with a smile before walking off with Prof. McGonagall.

Harry watched them go and also noticed Ron and Jubilee had wondered off to explore. "So, Albus, what is it you wished to speak with us about?" Xavier asked, rolling up to the aging headmaster.

"Yes, yes, Charles, there is a reason for your invitation here," he then looked around as if to make sure that no one else was listening. "There have been a series of murders in magical areas of London."

"Murders?" Xavier asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes, seven witches and eight wizards have been kidnapped and their bodies found a few days later … dissected," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Any clue on who the murderer is?" Cyclops asked. Harry felt a sinking feeling emerge in his stomach.

"Yes, the last victim was still alive … barely though, when he was discovered," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I feel that the X-Men's expertise on the situation would be most useful. For you see, the victim's last word was, 'Sinister'."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I read OotP a couple of times, and started the HULK story which I highly recommend. I've also decided to work in all the events of OotP (which will take some major effect next chapter) with the exception of Sirius' death, he dies like he did in Children of the Atom, not OotP. As for Luna Lovegood and Professor Umbridge's introduction, Harry's short relationship with Cho, and other events that happened during Harry's fifth year in canon happened. I want to thank VirtualFaerie for beta reading this for me because my usual beta reader, Xavien, is away for the weekend.

Next Chapter: Sinistra


	5. Sinestra

Earlier in HPX

---

Harry's eyes barely had enough time to focus before Sinister grabbed him and forced him onto an examination table, shackling him down.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry growled, glaring at Mr. Sinister, "You swore you would let her go if I came with you."

"I said of her own free will," Sinister smiled evilly, "Hermione dear, you're free to go where you please." He said, looking back in the shadows.

Then who walked out of the shadows made Harry's eyes go wide, it was her. No doubt this was the real Hermione, same bright, cheery, cinnamon eyes, same bushy, brown hair, and wearing slightly dirty Hogwarts robes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, a smile creeping across his lips, "You're alive! I knew I'd find you!"

Then all the color faded from his features as she walked up and entwined her arms around Sinister's. "Who is that, Daddy? He looks familiar."

"It's amazing what a little reeducation can do, huh, Mage?" Sinister laughed as Harry stared, at a loss for words.

"What … what have you done to her?" Harry asked, gaping at the confused Hermione.

"She's been such a trooper during our interrogations," Sinister said, giving Hermione a small hug, "I decided to claim her as my daughter. I've cleansed her mind of all the trash her last family and you have given her, and she only remembers what she has learned at Hogwarts. Now I will begin training her to be my heir. Once we get the info we need from you, Mage, we will begin her DNA therapy," he then kissed the top of her head; "my darling daughter will be just like me."

"You …" Harry growled, his anger skyrocketing, "You bastard!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Potter, but enough about my family," Sinister smiled, "Tell me about the Chamber of Secrets."

"How about …" Harry growled, his emerald eyes boiling with anger, "you burn in hell." Sinister started to laugh, but suddenly found him flying through the air.

"Blast," Sinister groaned, standing up and pulling himself back through the wall he had just demolished, "A telekinetic brat, I hate telekinetic brats."

Harry then used his TK to unshackle his wrists and ankles, "Stay away from him!" Hermione snapped, standing between Harry and Sinister.

"Hermione … it's me, don't you remember?" Harry pleaded, "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Please remember …"

"H-Harry …" Hermione whispered, her brow crinkling as she tried to recall.

"Yes, Harry, remember?" Harry said, stepping closer to Hermione.

"No! Stay back!" She barked, taking several steps back.

"I can't do that, Hermione," Harry said, giving a small smile, "Hermione, try to remember. Remember when we first met on the Hogwarts Express, you were looking for Neville's toad?"

"T-Trevor …" she whispered, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"That's right," Harry nodded, the smile growing, "Remember how you always wolfed down your food too quickly so you could run off to the library? Or how we always took walks, just you and me, around the lake when something was bothering one of us?"

"H-Harry?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"NO!" Sinister cried, running toward them, "She's my specimen!"

Harry started to pull out his wand, but Sinister tackled him, knocking the wand out of his hand and sending it clattering to stop right at Hermione's feet. "If you won't tell me what I want to know, you are of no use to me." Sinister growled, wrapping his clawed hand around Harry's neck, "Time to die! You got a lucky shot before, kid," Sinister snarled, squeezing Harry's neck, cutting off his airflow, "You will not get lucky again …" 

"Lucky?" Hermione whispered, Lucky …"

"More important … important things …" Hermione said in a daze, her eyes traveling down to the wand at her feet, "friendship… bravery…" she slowly squatted down and picked up the wand, "… love … Harry?" Her eyes suddenly snapped wide and shot up to Sinister strangling Harry, "HARRY!"

She didn't know what she was doing; her thoughts were only on Sinister hurting Harry, Sinister killing Harry, and her body was on autopilot. She pointed the wand at the demonic scientist and, with all the anger and pain in her body and soul, she screamed _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The curse connected with Sinister's side, and he immediately fell limp on top of Harry. He quickly and roughly shoved the larger body off him and looked wide-eyed at Hermione, "Ha...hu...her...Hermione?"

---

Chapter 5: Sinistra

"SINISTER?" Harry cried in shock, "No, there must be a mistake!" He said, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair, "Sinister is dead. I was there; I saw him DIE! There is no coming back. No one survives the killing curse!"

"You did, Harry." Dumbledore stated, but even the powerful yet aging headmaster winced at the glare Harry gave when his head snapped up.

"That was different," Harry snapped, "Sinister was a Muggle, a buggered in the head Muggle at that. He could not have survived."

"Mage, Calm down," Professor Xavier said forcefully, "We have thought Sinister was dead before, yet he returned to plague us again."

"He's dead," Harry said hatefully, "And if he is somehow still aliveand he tries tolay a finger on Hermione, I'll make him wish he was dead."

"Don't worry," Xavier said, "We won't let him take her again, if it is in fact Sinister." He then looked toward Dumbledore, "It's late. Tomorrow, we'll investigate further."

"Very good, Charles, Come along," Dumbledore said, walking toward the entrance to the castle, "We shall meet back up with Prof. McGonagall and Ms. Granger."

--

The X-Men, Ron, and Ginny followed Dumbledore deep into the depths of the newly constructed castle. "There you are, Minerva," Dumbledore said, walking up to Prof. McGonagall and Hermione and someone else, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I am pleased you arrived." Dumbledore then turned to Harry, "Mr. Longbottom has been chosen as this year's Head Boy," Dumbledore informed the shocked young X-Man.

"Well, I see the Mudblood's come with her pet Mutants," Another familiar voice came from down the hallway.

"Oh, goodie," Harry sighed as Ron shook his head. Neither noticed the pink shade covering Ginny's cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry growled, glancing down to make sure his uniform was neat and official looking, "I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to make an arse out of yourself."

"Oh, you would say that, wouldn't you, Mr. Hero,"Malfoy said, eyeing Harry's uniform, "What is it you're called in that attire? Mage? Poor comedy."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry asked, making sure to be between Draco and Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Why I am here is none of your concern, 'Mage'," He returned.

"You know, you two really are a good match,"Malfoy smiled, eyeing Hermione, "The nasty Mutant and the filthy Mudblood," His sentence was cut short when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"You want to say that again, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed in a tone Harry had only heard her use once before: during their trip to Hagrid's before Buckbeak's execution. Malfoy had been just as foul then and he had earned a punch in the nose from Hermione then. However, now she seemed more than ready to strangle the life from him.

"Potter, get yourwhore of aMudblood off me!"Malfoy gasped from where Hermione was strangling him.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped as Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders and tried to pull her off the platinum-blonde Slytherin.

"Hermione, calm down!" Harry cried.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "H-Harry? What? I … I don't know what came over me … I …"

"You filthy, little Mudblood,"Malfoy snapped, pulling himself up, "I've got better things to do than hang around you scum and blood traitors," He said, giving Ginny a quick glance before turning his back and walking down the hall. He continued muttering, and although no one could terribly hear him, the words "my father" were discernable.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said firmly, "You are Head Girl. If you would like to keep the position, I would seriously consider learning to control that temper."

"Y-yes, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said weakly.

Harry merely hugged her shoulders and gave a worried glace back to Professor Xavier, who returned a nod.

--

Harry walked Hermione into the Head Girl's private Dormitory. "You alright?" Harry asked nervously.

"Just a little shaken up …" Hermione said with a small smile.

"You scared me earlier," Harry admitted, "You've never acted that way before."

"I know. I mean it's just that term; it just makes me crazy when I hear it, especially from Malfoy.I think it's mostly just the nerves though, so don't worry," She said, giving him a quick kiss, "Ok?"

"Yeah, ok," Harry nodded, turning to go, "Goodnight then, Hermione, I'm going to stay out in the Head Boy and Girl's common room, just to be safe."

"You know …" Hermione said, grabbing his hand, "You really don't have to go."

Harry smiled conspiratorily and the couple then met in a passionate embrace, their hands travelling all overeach other as they made their way to Hermione's bed.

--

The next morning, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the mass of brown hair spread across his chest.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said, looking up at him with a smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked, smiling back.

"A while," She yawned, snuggling next to him, "I like watching you sleep."

Harry blushed crimson. "You know … we can't stay in bed forever," Harry said, squeezing her slightly in a hug.

"Who says?" Hermione smiled, closing her eyes andsnuggling her head into his chest. She then froze before rising up to look him in the face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't lie," Hermione said, rolling over to pin him under her, "Talk."

"Nothing's the matter, Hermione," Harry replied, but she showed no sign of accepting his answer.

"I can tell something is troubling you, Harry," Hermione said, looking worriedly at him, "Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't, Hermione," Harry sighed, 'What am I supposed to say?' he thought,'the psycho who kidnapped and brainwashed you a year ago might not be dead after all.'

"Oh god … Sinister," Hermione gasped, looking ill.

"Damn telepathy!" Harry cursed his own gift.

"Oh god, Harry," Hermione said fearfully, sitting up. "He couldn't have survived, could he?"

Harry quickly pulled Hermione into his arms and shushed her, "It's going to be ok, Hermione," Harry whispered into her hair, "We don't know if he is or not, but no matter what, I am not letting him take you from me again." He said, rocking her in his arms.

--

A short while later, Harry, in uniform, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall where the other X-Men, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall had gathered. "Ok, Mage, I want you to guide Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, and Shadowcat into Hogsmeade and try to gather any info you can get on the murders." Professor Xavier ordered, "The rest of you stay here and guard the school in case of a worst case scenario. Dismissed."

Harry turned to Hermione, "No matter what you do, Hermione," Harry said, stroking her cheek, "Stay inside the school, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok, Harry," Hermione nodded, "I want to look around the new library anyway. Do be careful." She said, rising up to kiss him quickly.

"I will," Harry nodded, "See you soon."

Hermione watched Harry and the X-Men walking out with a strange sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

--

"Alright, split up and keep radio contact," Cyclops said, looking around the X-Men who were all wearing Hogwarts cloaks to hide their uniforms, "Radio in as soon as you get any information whatsoever, do not attempt to take on Sinister if you happen to come across him. Clear?"

"Watch yourselves," Harry added, "Hogsmeade has its rough places."

"Everyone catch that?" Cyclops added, "Ok then, X-Men, fan out."

Harry walked casually down the main street of Hogsmeade, looking around the different shops and stores. "Hello, Mage," a soft, feminine voice called from behind him, causing Harry to spin around in a combat stance. Before him stood a woman though her form was hidden under a crimson cloak.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, pulling off his sunglasses, "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Mage," She said in a vaguely familiar voice, "Or would you be more comfortable with me calling you Harry?"

"Mage will be fine," Harry said, relaxing slightly, but keeping his guard up, "And who might you be?"

"I can help you find Mr. Sinister." She said, walking away down the street, swinging her hips to and fro, beckoning him after her.

Harry followed her as she walked into an alleyway, "I know you believe Mr. Sinister is behind the recent murders, and in a way he is."

"What do you mean 'In a way'?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Well, you see, he is actually behind the murders if you look back the correct distance in time," She said, stopping suddenly, letting Harry pass her, "For you see, he is dead, but someone else is continuing Mr. Sinister's work."

"Who's that?" Harry asked as he turned around to face her, but suddenly found himself flying backwards from a kick.

"Me," She said cockily, throwing off the cloak. Harry sat up and gawked for a moment. She stood around Hermione's height, was wearing tight, dark blue, leather short shorts that covered maybe a quarter inch of her thigh, knee high boots, and a 'top' that was made up of two tight, leather straps of the same color that came across her shoulders, covering the essentials and connecting to her shorts with clear mesh between them. Her face was hidden behind a blue mask with a red gem in the center of the forehead that covered the upper part of her face; her sneering lips were colored with jet-black lipstick; her eyes were bright crimson, and her bushy, raven hair ran down her shoulders. "You can call me Sinistra," She said, kicking Harry in the ribs.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Sinistra cried, pulling a wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry's body went rigid. He could do naught but watch as she walked toward him, seduction oozing from every pore on her chalk-white skin.

"Who are-" Harry forced out, but the question was cut short as the girl pressed her lips to his and shoved her tongue far into his mouth.

"Mmm … Delicious," She purred, rubbing her body against his petrified form. "Have I ever told you how beautiful those eyes of yours are, Love?" Sinistra asked, looking up at him pruriently, "Maybe I'll pluck them out and keep them after I kill you."

She then stepped back and held an open palm against the frozen X-man, "Goodbye, Lover," She said as a glowing orb formed in her palm, "It was fun." She seemed ready to fire the blast, but was holding back for some reason and her red eyes showed signs of struggle.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Another voice said from the sky as a figure shot down from the heavens and punched the girl right in the face.

"You bastard!" She cursed holding her face, "How dare you interrupt me!"

"No one will have Potter's blood on their hands," The young man said, "Except me!"

The young man wore a black bodysuit with a blood red 'A' on his chest with a golden halo around the letter's peak, and a half mask coming up to his hairline hid his face, his unruly blond hair sticking up in all directions. His piercing blue-gray eyes shined hatefully at Sinistra. But what stood out the most were fourfeathery wings the color of just spilled blood.

"See you soon, Lover," Sinistra smiled evilly at Harry before vanishing in what appears to be dust.

"Thanks," Harry said before found his frozen from tumbling to the ground from the impact of a fist from the 'angel'.

"The name's Darkangel," He said standing over Harry, "And this …" He said, looking at his wings, "Is entirely your fault, and I plan on killing you for it among other reasons."

He pulled a wand from a pouch on his side and aimed it at the unmoving Harry, "No, not like this," He said, dropping his arm to his side, "I don't want it to be easy on either of us." He then raised his arm again, more casually and removed the spell, "Watch your back, Potter, I'd hate to see you die by anyone except me," he said as he flapped his wings and soared off.

"Well, that was different," Harry said, rubbing his lips where Sinistra kissed him. For some reason, the taste of the kiss seemed familiar, but only vaguely. "Mage to Cyclops, come in."

"Cyclops here, did you find something Mage?" Cyclops' voice responded.

"You could say that …"

--

"So Sinister had a successor," Xavier said as he, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Professor Dumbledore walked toward the Great Hall.

"Yes, she called herself Sinistra," Harry said, removing his sunglasses.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran toward them, "We can't find Hermione!"

"What!" Harry snapped, "I told her not to leave … Sinistra … did you check the map?" He asked, ignoring the fact Dumbledore was in hearing range.

"Yes, she didn't show up on it," Ron said panicky, "We even checked the Library and the new librarian hasn't seen her all day!"

"Seen who?" Hermione asked, walking around the corner with a friendly smile on her face. Half a second later, she was being crushed in a hug by Harry.

"I was worried about you," Harry said into her hair, "where were you?"

"I fell asleep in the library," Hermione responded, pulling away just enough to kiss his cheek.

"But the librarian hasn't seen you today." Ginnysaid suspiciously.

"Have you seen the size of that place?" Hermione asked, "I'm surprised there'sjust Madam Pincefor aplace of that size."

Before anyone else could say a thing, a loud "Hem, Hem," could be heard behind the group. Harry's eyes went wide in recognition, "Not her … anyone but her …" He pleaded, slowly turning around.Sure enough, there stood an abnormally small, dumpy woman in a nasty, pink cardigan with blackAlicebandon top of her head that looked almost like a fly, and whose face bore a strange similarity to a toad's.

"Why hello there, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, walking toward the group of X-Men, students, and Dumbledore, "My, how you've … grown," the old toad said, looking him up and down.

Harry looked visibly sick, and looked to Professor Dumbledore and Xavier for help. "Pleasure to see you again, Dolores." Dumbledore said with a small bow, "but I must ask to what do we owe the honor of your visit today, Minister?"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Alrighty, there's another chapter, hope ya liked it. If ya did, please drop a review, and I love long review (hint, hint) anyway, thanks goes out to Xavien for beta reading and you guys for reading, that's about it, ttfn tata for now!

Next Chapter: The Forgotten Weasley


	6. The Forgotten Weasley

WARNING: This chapter contains adult language and adult and sexual conduct …

_Earlier in HPX …_

_--_

_Harry shot over the English landscape on his Firebolt, if not for the insulated X-Men uniform, the cold wind would've made him slow down quite some time ago. _

_"Hang on, Sirius," Harry said as he pushed hsi Firebolt to the limit, "I won't let you face that monster alone."_

_Harry touched down outside Sirius's hut; it seemed he was the first to arrive. Hopefully the other X-Men would be here soon, but even if they weren't coming, Harry would NOT let Sirius face a beast like Sabretooth alone._

_"Sirius?" Harry cried as he ran into the small house, looking around in every room, "Sirius, are you home?" _

_"O-Out here, Kiddo!" Sirius called from the backyard. _

_"Thank God," Harry sighed, thankful he got there in time, but went wide-eyed when he saw whom Sirius was with._

_"Hey, Runt," Sabretooth growled, holding Sirius by the neck, "I was hoping ya would show up."_

_"Let him go," Harry growled, pulling out his wand, "Now."_

_"Or what, Mr. Wizard," Sabretooth mocked, twirling Sirius' wand in his free hand, "You gonna zap me with your little stick again?" _

_"If you hurt him," Harry whispered dangerously, "I'll do more than zap you …"_

_"Oh, you're no fun," Sabretooth groaned as he dropped Sirius to the ground._

_Sirius then jumped up and dashed to Harry's side, standing partly in front of him protectively._

_"But you know what, Mage," Sabretooth said with a fangy grin, "You're not the only one with magic blood flowing through you." He then pointed Sirius's wand at its owner, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Harry watched in horror as the spell sped from the wand. Sirius had enough time to turn to Harry and give him on last smile before the curse hit him in the chest, causing him to drop to his knees into Harry's arms. "SIRIUS!" Harry cried as he held his lifeless Godfather in his arms. "Sirius … no …" _

_--- _

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Weasley

"Why, hello there, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, walking toward the group of X-Men, students, and Dumbledore, "My, how you've … grown," the old toad said inthat sickly sweet voice that Harry loathed as shelooked him up and down.

Harry looked visibly sick and looked to Professors Dumbledore and Xavier for help. "Pleasure to see you again, Dolores," Dumbledore said with a small bow, "but I must ask to what do we owe the honor of your visit today, Minister?"

"I came to see if there was anyway of swaying you of this foolish, foolish decision, Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge stated.

"Foolish decision?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking confused.

"Yes, Harry. Since Ms. Umbridge was accepted as Minister of Magic pro tempore, she has made the decision to change the acceptance rules for Magical Education Institutions," Dumbledore explained, staring at the toad-like woman with a slightly colder but still respectful tone of voice, "Namely, a new rule stating that no school will accept a mutant or a young person who is of any relation to a mutant to attend, and all students already attending shall be expelled."

"What?" Hermione gasped, "That's horrid!"

"Yes, that is why New Hogwarts is not a Ministry of Magic institution," Xavier said, rolling up with a smile toward the Minister, "New Hogwarts Academy of Magical Education and Wizardry Practices is in fact a private institution owned by myself and Albus Dumbledore. Madam Minister, you will find that we meet all educational requirements to be a certified school." Umbridge's simpering smile slid off her face like Stinksap. "And being privately owned, New Hogwarts can teach whomever we wish, without your approval."

At this Umbridge's tone became decidely colder and more venomous, "You'll regret going against the Ministry of Magic, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Xavier, trust me on that," Umbridge hissed. 

"Is that a fact, Madam," a voice called from behind them. They turned to see a man in his late forties striding up to them; he had black hair graying at the temples and a curled mustache, was wearing a light blue tunic and black pants under a red cloak with gold trim. "I apologize for my tardiness, Professors."

"Are you a freak like these X-Fools, sir?" Umbridge snapped at the stranger.

"Are you referring to the X-Men, Madam Umbridge?" the man said, walking to stand beside Professor Xavier and then brought a hand to rest on a confused Harry's shoulder, "If you are referring to Mutants as freaks, I must say I am in no way a mutant. As for the X-Men, they are neither fools nor freaks, but grand heroes and some of my most trusted allies."

"Heroes? Trusted allies? Are you a cowardly terrorist like them?" Umbridge laughed, "You must be to be dressed in such a silly manner!"

"Minister Umbridge," Dumbledore said with a serene yet triumphant smile on his face, "Please allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dr. Steven Strange."

Umbridge, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione's jaws dropped almost to the ground at the name. "D-D-D-D-D-Did you say Strange?" Umbridge stuttered.

"Dr. Strange at your service, Madam," Strange said, giving a graceful bow, "I trust the school will be in safe hands with myself and Prof. Xavier's X-Men at its disposal."

"I … I must depart now," Umbridge stuttered, "You see, I have an … um … some official Ministry business to attend to; good day." She said before quickly retreating.

"That woman, least ah think it was a woman, was more ornery than a Brahma cow in heat and twice as ugly …" Rogue mused, watching the minister all but run down the hall.

Harry laughed and then stopped when he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny staring at the new Defense professor.

"Are you really Doctor Strange?" Ron forced out shyly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, that I am," He then looked and smiled at Ron and Hermione, "I see why the legend became so strong; the Boy Who Lived's strength is outstanding."

"Huh?" was all the stunned Hermione could get out.

"I have been watching for some time, young man," Strange said, looking over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "You are a powerful wizard, but an even greater hero. Professor Xavier made a fine choice in his recruitment of you, Mage."

Strange smiled at Harry's friends and then at Harry himself, "Your circumstances didn't make you a hero; that scar on your forehead didn't make you a hero," he said pointing at the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, "What makes you a hero is your heart, what you have chosen to do, and those who believe and aid you in your chosen tasks."

"Why … are you telling us this …" Harry said, a strange feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "Do not question the Sorcerer Supreme when he is giving you insight!"

"Sorcerer … what?" Harry questioned. He knew that his ignorance of the Wizarding World was showing through again, but he couldn't for the life of him see what was so special about Dr. Strange. Yes, he had heard tell of him from the other X-Men, but never with such reverence, even from Scarlet Witch.

"HARRY!" This time it was Ron and Ginny's turn to scold, "He's the greatest Wizard EVER! Greater than Voldemort and Dumbledore and even Merlin!"

"I'm not that much, children," Strange interrupted, "But to answer your question, young X-Man, I told you that because you needed to hear it. And for no other reason but that. As for you three, you have no need to scold him, I'm actually pleased to see my fame hasn't traveled all over the world. I'm sure you can relate to that, Harry," Strange said with a wink.

"It's getting late," Xavier broke in, "We'll return to the mansion and I'll run a scan with Cerebro. We'll get to the bottom of this, Albus." He then looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme, "And any help you can give us, Steven, would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll do what I can, Charles," Strange said with a warm smile, "You have a safe journey back." He then looked at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys, "And I'll see you four on September first."

"Looking forward to it, Doctor," Harry said with a smile before following the others toward the hanger.

"I'm going to be taught by Dr. Strange … wicked …" Ron gaped, still staring at the doctor.

"Come along, Weasel," Harry teased, grabbing one arm as Hermione grabbed the other and the two dragged him along behind the group.

---

Early the next morning, Harry woke up early and dressed in his uniform for an early morning workout in the Danger Room, but when he went to enter he was shocked to learn it was occupied. He moved up to the control room and was slightly shocked to find Hermione in there alone in a martial arts training simulation.

She had her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail and was wearing a loose midriff barer, short shorts, and trainers.

Harry started to set it for the one on one two participant program Logan trained him with, but found himself watching her fighting the harmless holographic opponents. She had come along way from the bushy headed bookworm he met on the Hogwarts Express. The preverbal ugly duckling had become a swan. And watching her move and attack, it was obvious she received all the grace and beauty that came with it.

Hermione roundhouseed one of the default fighters and then, in a fluid motion that looked like dance, cartwheeled around to punch two others. She swung around to kick another hologram, but suddenly found herself in a Japanese dojo style background.

"Want to spar, Martha?" Harry teased, walking into the dojo with a smirk.

"I'm going to hex Ronald Weasley to Azkaban and back …" Hermione growled at the mention of her first name, "But if you want to go from 'Boy Who Lived' to 'Boy Who Was Beaten By His Girlfriend', sure I have no problem with that."

Harry then took a fighting stance, and Hermione followed suit. "I see Logan's taught you his favorite fighting style too?" Harry asked as he eased forward, "Oh, don't wait for me, gentlemen never hit a lady first."

Hermione smiled, "You? Harry James Potter? A Gentleman? That's cute," She said as she moved in to try a leg sweep, "but it's absolutely off kilter."

Harry jumped the sweep and moved in to try to restrain Hermione, but she easily used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder.

Harry's back hit the ground with a thud and he looked up at the smirking teenaged girl smiling down at him. "One for me, Mage, none for you."

"Just getting warmed up," Harry said, jumping to his feet, "I will hand it to you. You are ok …" Harry began as he moved in with a punch of his own, which Hermione barely side stepped before elbowing him in the sternum, making him gasp.

"Just ok?" Hermione smirked with her near bare shoulder touching his leather-clad chest, "That's two to zero, Mr. X-Man."

"Ok, pretty good," Harry said, grabbing her by both arms and lifting her off the ground to slam her, but before he could do anything, she maneuvered in his arms and wrapped both her legs around his left, throwing him off balance and sending them both to the ground.

"Two-zero and one draw, maybe you're decent," Harry smirked as the two got back to their feet.

"Stop it," Hermione hissed, huffing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Stop what? You're not quitting already?" Harry mocked, popping his neck.

"Stop letting me beat you," Hermione glared, "You're better than this, so stop pulling your punches."

"I can't help it, that shirt's … distracting," Harry responded truthfully while blushing lightly.

"Is it?" Hermione blushed, yet smiled mischievously, "If it's so distracting, would you like me to take it off for you?"

Harry gaped at her, which gave her time to give a jump kick directly to his chest, sending him hard on his butt. "If it bothers you, come and take the shirt off of me, Love," She winked, fanning the low cut shirt dramatically.

"You're not helping here, Hermione …" Harry grunted as Hermione leaned over to smile at him and 'unintentionally' give him a full view down.

"Oh, was I supposed to help you focus, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently while mentally asking herself what the devil she thought she was doing, "You really should tell me these things, Harry. I'm not a mind reader like some people."

"I'd like to know what the devil you're doing as well, Lover," Harry stated, getting back to his feet and smiling at her shocked expression, "But you know what, two can play at that game."

Harry then unzipped his uniform jacket and threw it to the side, then removed his undershirt as well, "Ah, this is better, that leather was quite hot."

"That's cold …" Hermione gulped, looking at what the last year of training under Logan and Gambit had done for his muscle mass.

"You sure it's not the other end of that spectrum?" Harry questioned huskily while flexing slightly, "Ready to continue?"

"Yes," Hermione squeaked, but quickly shook it off before glaring at her boyfriend, "I mean … yes, I'm ready. You won't win that easily."  
'I'll get you for this, Potter, just you wait …' Hermione thought as she prepared for her attack. 

"I'd like to see you try, sweets," Harry smiled broadly.

"Stay out of my head!" Hermione barked as she dove at him with a punch that Harry side stepped slightly and caught under his arm.

"I've got you now," Harry smiled, holding her arm tightly. Hermione, in a fit of rage, swung her other fist at him. Harry maneuvered slightly and caught her fist under the other arm, "What now?"he asked, taking in the husky smell of sweat andperfume wafting off her. He breathed in her ear,"Going to call in your elf friends from spew for help? Going to make your elf friends gnaw my ankles?"

"First off, it's not 'spew'; it's S.P.E.W.," Hermione said haugtily, only slightly put off her defenses by his breathing into her ear, "and secondly, who has who, darling?" she finished, smiling up at Harry with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh dear …" Harry gulped, finally realizing he played right into her hands.

Before Harry could react, Hermione had her bare legs wrapped around his waist and grinded herhips into his own. "Give?" Hermione questioned while tightening her grip on him, "All you have to say are the three little words."

"Her-Hermione?" Harry groaned as she ground into him.

"I have no problem doing this for a while, Harry," She whispered, moving her face closer so her chest was pressed against his, "It feels quite nice, doesn't it? If you want it to stop, though, all you have to say are three words, well, four if you count my name."

"Hermione … you're … the … best …" Harry whispered, his brain no longer functioning to its full capacity.

---

Little did the two know that a small audience had gathered in the control room, "What are they fighting for? Are they into it or something?" Kurt asked, studying the sparring match.

"They ain't fightin', Elf," Logan said, lighting a cigar as Kitty, Ron, and Jubilee fought to hold back their laughter, "They're just flirtin'."

---

"Those aren't the words I'm looking for," Hermione purred into his ear as she literally rubbed her entire body against his. "I want the ones you've yet to tell me …"

Harry was now questioning his judgment of removing his protective jacket. "Hermione … I … I … I …" Harry started, finally breaking down his defenses as her lips brushed slightly against his, "I lo …"

"WHAT IN TARNATION?"

Hermione and Harry both jumped and fell apart from one another. They both looked up and blushed furiously at the shocked yet smiling face Rogue was giving them. She then turned to Hermione with a proud grin, "Usin' the ol' 'grind it out of um' move, huh, Sugah? Jean would be mighty proud you remembered what she told ya bout how she got Scott to get his head out of his butt!"

"Ah can come back later if you two love birds wanna use the Danger Room a lil' longer," Rogue said before turning to the control room, "But ya should know that Wolverine, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, and ya buddy Ron have been watchin' ya for a while now …"

"No, that's alright," Harry whispered, blushing now as fiercely as Hermione, "We've got something that needs to be sorted anyway," He said, cutting his eyes to the control room, "Have a good work out, Rogue."

Harry then took Hermione's hand and they walked out of the danger room, heading straight toward the control room.

---

Harry ran giggling into his bedroom with Hermione right behind him, "You know, I don't think I've ever even seen Logan scared before!" Harry laughed as he threw himself down on his bed.

"Kurt was so funny too," Hermione giggled as she threw his jacket on Harry's desk chair, "I wonder what he was saying. I never did learned German …"

"Ron should have been used to this treatment from you by now …" Harry laughed, but Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully before laying down beside him.

She then leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. As the kiss intensified, Hermione crawled over to lie on top of him, and Harry snaked his arms around her waist to hold her in place as they kissed harder and harder. Hermione moaned into his mouth as Harry ran his hands up the back of her shirt to rub her shoulders, but suddenly moved her off of him.

Harry let out an audibly sigh before looking away from the confused Hermione, "On my way, Professor. X-Jet here I come … "

Without another word, Harry stood up and pulled on his uniform jacket, then pulled his sunglasses from their pocket. "Off to fight again, Harry?" Hermione asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I'll be back soon," said Harry, walking toward the door, not looking back, "I'll make this up to you, I swear."

"Do be careful, and come back in one piece," Hermione whispered.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, turning and giving her a confident smile before leaving her.

Hermione watched the door close before falling over on his bed, pulling a pillow to her chest and bursting into tears.

" I … I can't take this… much longer …"

---

"Someone mind telling me what we're looking for?" Harry asked, walking through the woods in lower portion of New York State.

"You'll know if you find him, Mage," Cyclops stated not far from him, "but chances are Wolverine has already tracked him down by now; we're just here for support." Cyclops then pressed his earpiece, "Roger that, mission complete, let's head back to the X-Jet."

"What?" Harry gawked, "We just got here!"

"And Wolverine's found who we were looking for; he was hurt and didn't put up a fight," Cyclops responded, "Let's go home, and you can get back to what ever you were doing with Hermione," he said, smirking at the blush crossing Harry's face.

Harry shook his head and followed the X-Men back onto the jet where Wolverine was standing there smoking a cigar, "What kept you guys?"

"Well, mon ami," Gambit smirked, "Some of us aren't some man most animal."

Wolverine growled and unsheathed three of his claws, causing Gambit to only laugh.

"C'mon, Remy," Rogue snapped, "No need for no bloodshed, sides I'm a bit on the hungry side, so let's go."

"Hungry for what, Chere?" Gambit asked suggestively.

"Just get on the damn jet before I hit you," Rogue hissed before walking up the ramp herself.

"So who did you find, Logan?" Harry asked as Wolverine took his seat across from him.

"Just an old friend, Runt," Wolverine said, not making eye contact with his young teammate, "Chuck will probably fill ya in when we get back."

"Oh ok," Harry stated. He had learned that when it came to that look on Wolverine's face, no more questions would answered.

---

"Check and mate," Hermione said, triumphantly pumping her fists into the air.

"I let you win," Ron grumbled as the X-Men filtered into the living area.

"That was fast," Ron noted while Hermione eyed the group worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry said, walking and sitting down between Hermione and Ginny, then putting an arm around his girlfriend, "Logan tracked down whoever we were looking for and the guy was already injured anyway."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked, leaning in on her boyfriend.

"Don't know," Harry said, slightly angry, "No one will tell me, but from the restraints that were packed on the jet, it must have been someone big."

"I'm sure Professor Xavier will-" Hermione started but was cut off when the man himself rolled in.

"I will tell you now, Mage," Xavier said with a worried look, "He has recovered enough to speak. X-Men, Hermione, Mr. and Ms. Weasley too, come with me."

Xavier led the group into the containment area of the lower levels of the Mansion. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about who was being held.

But what Harry saw in the room caused rage to bubble up from nowhere.

"Sabretooth …" Harry hissed, pulling his wand from its holster and pointing it directly at the completely restrained Sabretooth, "_AVADA-_"

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped and jerked the wand out of his hand.

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed, reaching for the wand, but Hermione stepped away, "Give it back, NOW!" he growled in such a tone that it caused Hermione to visibly flinch.

"Harry, you can't kill him just like that!" Hermione reasoned, "Professor Xavier brought us in here to speak with him for a reason, and I doubt it was for us all to witness you becoming judge, jury, and executioner! Besides, if you use the Killing Curse, you will not only be no better then V-Voldemort, but you will be sent to Azkaban!"

"Shut up, Hermione!" Harry screamed, causing all in the room to stare wide-eyed, "You have no idea what it's like, what that … that MONSTER did! You don't know what it's like to have one of the few things you have left in the world torn away right in front of face, and not be able to do shit to stop it!"

"No, Harry, I don't know what that's like," Hermione retorted, "But I do know what it's like to fear that it will happen."

"Oh, give me a break, Hermione!" Harry snapped, but stepped back when a palm crashed against his face.

"GOD DAMN IT, HARRY, GROW UP!" Hermione screamed, "You are acting like a spoiled child. You know what, I do care about you, and I do LOVE you, but I am tired of setting here watching you cry and moan about shit you can not do anything about. It's destroying you; it's destroying me, and it's definitely destroying US, so GET THE HELL OVER YOURSELF, HARRY POTTER!"

"What do you know-" Harry started, but was silenced when Hermione shoved him hard.

"I'll tell you what I KNOW, Harry," Hermione hissed, "I'll tell you exactly what I KNOW!" She then grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, "Do you know what I've been through over the last year, Harry? Do you? DO YOU? Do you know what I've been through over the last SEVEN YEARS, Harry? DO YOU? I'll tell you, I've have spent much of my teenaged years worrying about a boy who was forced to be a hero when all he wanted was to be normal, helping him anyway I could and slowly falling for him. I sacrificed a lot for our friendship and finally our love and what do I get from it, an occasional 'oh, thanks, Mione, I appreciate it', and some fucks out of you. Then when I need you the most, you're off helping someone else or 'fighting the good fight'. I've spent the last YEAR in therapy, did you realize that, Harry? I still hear Sinister's voice telling me to hurt and kill, and it's really hard to ignore sometime. What help do I get from you? Practically none." Tears then slid down her cheeks as she continued her rant, "I'm not saying helping people is wrong, or fighting with the X-Men is wrong, but every time I'm away from you or you go off on a mission, do you know how terrified I am? I am so afraid that you won't be coming home to me. I am so afraid of Logan, Scott, Rogue, or Professor Xavier calling me up and telling me you've been hurt, captured, or even k-killed. Was Voldemort not enough for you? Why must you take on every super powered psycho in the world, Harry? Why does it always have to be you? You used to let me in, Harry; we used to be a team, you, Ron and me; the Dream Team. Do you just not care about us anymore, Harry; do you just not care about me anymore? Do you think I haven't noticed you've never told me you love me? Even when we've made love, you've never told me you love me. That would have been more than enough support for me, Harry, to know that you love me, but I really don't know what I am to you." 

Hermione let him go and stepped back breathing heavily. Harry looked down into her eyes for a moment as she awaited a response. "Say something … please …" Hermione whispered.

Harry simply pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on before turning his back on her and walking out the door past a few of the stunned X-Men.

Hermione looked down and began to tremble slightly, "No …" She whispered, "You can run away from your parent's deaths; you can run away from Sirius' death; you can run away from even Jean's death," Hermione said growling louder with each word, "BUT you will NOT run away from me, Harry James Potter!" She then dashed out the door behind him.

Once the door closed, the room went deathly quiet. Hermione's voice still echoed in everyone's mind. "Oh, boy …" Ron whimpered, tears rimming his eyes from watching his two best friends go at it.

"Don't worry, baby brother, good screwin' will fix those two right back up," Sabretooth laughed at him, causing him and Ginny to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny choked out, looking at the chained down shaggy mutant.

"Don't you remember you big brother Gordon?" Sabretooth laughed harder.

"G-Gordon?" Ron's eyes widened as he quickly pushed Ginny behind him, "You're dead! You shouldn't be alive!"

"That what Mum and Dad told you?" Sabretooth chuckled, "Hateful fools."

"Ron? W-What's going on?" Ginny asked, a feeling of dread growing stronger and stronger within.

"Allow me to introduce myself, 'lil sister, the way my bitch mother and bastard father tried to teach me before they learned I was a 'freak'," Sabretooth smiled, "My name is Gordon Creed Weasley."

---

Hermione dashed down the hall of the mansion and heard the Firebolt II's engine rev up. She ran into the garage in time to see the bike speed down the driveway. "Oh, no, you don't, Harry," She hissed as she pulled out her wand, _"Accio Firebolt II!"_

The bike then flew backwards and came to a complete stop directly in front of Hermione, unfortunately, Harry didn't. Inertia pulled him through the air, barely missing Hermione, and if not for the armored X-Van, he might've went through the back wall of the garage.

Harry pulled himself off the concrete floor of the garage, sending out a line of curse words that would make Logan and Sabretooth both blush with shame. "Ready to talk yet?" Hermione asked forcefully.

Harry glared up at her before stomping back into the mansion completely ignoring her as she stomped right behind him.

Harry walked into his room, not even trying to keep her out, as if it would have done any good, and she followed before shutting the door. She removed her wand again and placed a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room, "Now then, no one can hear us. I've done my shouting, now it's your turn." She said, turning to Harry, who still had his back to her. "Talk to me, scream at me, anything, just don't shut me out!"

"I can't …" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"You can't what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"If I love you, I'll lose you," Harry responded. Hermione finally noticed his broad shoulders were trembling, "That's how it works."

Hermione, for the first time in her life, was speechless. She could see it plainly now, despite the strength he had developed since becoming an X-Man, he was still the frightened, lonely boy looking for companionship that she met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. "I loved my parents … Voldemort took them from me. I loved Sirius … Sabretooth took him from me. I loved Jean … fate itself took her from me. I'm not as bright and clever as you, Hermione, but even I can see the pattern." 

Hermione padded toward him and slowly forced him around to look at her, "You don't have to be afraid to love me, if … you don't want to tell me that yet … there's ways to show it …"

Harry bent down and captured Hermione's lips with his own, pulling her into his arms tightly. Hermione moaned as Harry eased his tongue past her lips, and she quickly went to work on his jacket zipper. She made quick work of removing it and tossed it to the side before breaking the kiss just long enough to jerk Harry's undershirt off him as well.

Harry slowly began to kiss her cheek before moving on to her neck as he went to work unbuttoning her blouse, "I kind of miss the shirt you had on this morning," Harry whispered between kisses. Once he got the buttons undone and moved his hands inside her shirt, he eased back and stared at Hermione in shock.

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Come now, Harry, we've been best friends for seven years, lovers for one year, and made love at least ten times in the last few days, and you're just now noticing I prefer not to be restrained?"

"Ron would kill for this info a few years ago," Harry smiled before returning to kissing her neck. Hermione moaned with pleasure as he kissed down to the base of her neck and kneaded both of her breasts in his hands.

Harry eased her back against the bed and took his hands off her chest just long enough to lay her down on the bed and crawl above her, then went back to laying kisses all over her chest.

His hand slid down her side, along her hip, around her thigh, and then teasingly stopped at the innermost top of her leg. He moved up and began to kiss her lips again, smiling into her when she all but screamed in his mouth when he touched her most personal spot.

Neither heard the 'bamf' sound until a voice called in the center of the room, "Harry, Hermione," Kurt said, turning around toward the bed, "Professor Xavier really needs to talk to … EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAHHHH OH GOD OH GOD!" he screamed just before Harry and Hermione joined him in his blood-curdling screams.

---

The X-Men were gathered in Xavier's office, including Ron, who was also proudly adorned in a leather X-Men uniform, waiting for Nightcrawler to return with Harry and Hermione, when with a 'bamf', he was back in the room, covering his eyes and speaking very rapid German.

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down," Shadowcat tried to sooth him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He spoke in English before returning to rapid-firing his native tongue.

"Who's going to hurt you, Nightcrawler?" Xavier said in mild amusement when the swinging door answered his question.

Hermione dashed in, face red with anger, Harry's uniform jacket over her shoulders and zipped up, wand in hand, "YOU, BLUE BOY, WE NEED TO TALK."

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Nightcrawler cried, teleporting to hide behind Wolverine as Harry also ran in, only slightly less angry.

"Hermione, Mage, calm yourselves," Xavier said before Hermione jumped past Wolverine to get at the elf, "I sent him to fetch you two and right now, we all have important matters to attend to."

"What kind of matters?" Harry asked, forgetting his anger at Kurt's intrusion.

"We got information from Sabretooth that the Ministry of Magic is planning something very major against Mutants. I think it would be a good idea for the X-Men to check it out, and Hermione, instead of waiting for Mage to come home, if you'll go with Storm and Rogue, they'll give you something appropriate to wear on this mission." Xavier said, winking at the blushing Hermione near the door.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw he was just as surprised as she was as Rogue and Storm walked toward the door. She quickly followed and excitedly unzipped Harry's jacket to give it to him.

"Hermione! No!" Harry tried to stop her, but wasn't quite fast enough …

---

"I can't believe you let me do that …" Hermione whimpered, her blush still bright even though three hours had passed since she flashed Ron Ginny and the X-Men.

"How is that my fault," Harry asked with a smile as they stood with Wolverine in the Department of Records at the Ministry of Magic.

"Would you two save the flirtin' 'til we get home?" Wolverine barked as he looked through the 'S' file cabinets, "And help me find somethin' on these Sentinel things." Wolverine then shook his head and suddenly stiffened. He sniffed the air silently before standing to his feet.

"You two get out of here," He ordered.

"Why?" Harry asked, stiffening slightly, knowing from Wolverine's body language that he'd sensed danger. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"Nothin's wrong," Wolverine lied, "I just gotta take a leak and I don't want you two rabbits standin' around watchin' that's all. Now get out of here."

Hermione blushed and turned to leave. Harry stood a moment longer uncertainly, but decided to do as told. Wolverine was not someone to disobey.

Wolverine waited for them to leave before turning to the shadows, "Alright, come on out."

"It's been a while, Wolverine," Lucius Malfoy said, walking out with a knowing smile on his face.

"Tell me what you want before I chop you to bits," Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I just want to tell you who you are, where you come from, and who your son is," Malfoy replied.

"Son? What the hell are you talking about?" Wolverine growled, trying to hide his interest.

"Do you really want to know, Wolverine?" Malfoy smiled, "Or should I say, James?"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: First off, I'd like to think the usual crew of Fusion Blaster and Xavien for checking over this for me and especially Nate for being the main beta reader for this chapter. Next chapter, the full truth and secrets of the Weapon X project and Wolverine will be shown in its entirety over a four chapter mini arc titled The Flower and the Wolverine. James and Lily fans should especially like this arc. Sorry it took so long to get this out but expect more very soon

Next Chapter: The Flower and The Wolverine part 1 of 4: James 'The Wolverine' Potter


	7. The Flower and the Wolverine part 1

The Flower and The Wolverine Part 1: James 'The Wolverine' Potter

---

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

_ - Evanescence 'Bring Me To Life' _

_--- _

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked as his girlfriend turned and started back toward the direction Wolverine was searching in the Department of Records of the Ministry of Magic. "You heard Logan, he wants us to go to meet up with Dad."

"I know what he said, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "You go on to Cyclops. I have a funny feeling and I want to check it out."

"But …"

"Trust me, ok?" she said, cocking a hip and resting her hands on her waist, enjoying full well what wearing her new leather X-Men uniform was doing to him.

"Ok, but if you don't come back soon, I'm coming after you wand blazing, understood?" Harry said in his commanding Mage voice.

"Understood," Hermione nodded before getting up on her toes and kissing his cheek, "See you in a few, Lover."

Harry nodded and watched her run down the hall before turning and going towards where Cyclops and the others were searching.

---

"Do you really want to know, Wolverine?" Malfoy smiled, Or should I say, James Potter?"

"James Potter?" Wolverine gulped, but hid it successfully "Mage's father, you got the wrong guy, bub." He smiled and retracted his claws, "Besides James Potter's a dead Brit, and I'm a livin', breathin' Canadian."

"Is that a fact, my friend?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a smile as he turned on his heel, making his cloak and long blond hair wave around him. "Come with me if you wish to learn the truth behind you and those nasty little claws."

Wolverine sniffed the air, realizing he had adequate backup if it was a trap, and followed Malfoy toward the brick wall of the department. Malfoy whispered something as he touched his wand to the wall. Light shined from the cracks and the bricks moved to reveal a doorway. Wolverine and Malfoy walked through the passage and Malfoy pointed to a single file cabinet with 'Weapon X: Subject: Wolverine' written above the handle. "Open it, James," Malfoy ordered.

Wolverine walked toward the cabinet slowly and with a slightly shaky hand pulled it open. Inside were a pair of round glasses, an old Gryffindor robe, and a photograph of two people who appeared to be a younger Logan and a very attractive young girl with flowing red hair and bright emerald-colored eyes, both wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Those were the only belongings you brought with you when you came to me and Mr. Weasley about taking part in the Weapon X project, to allow us to make you into nothing more than a weapon," Malfoy informed, smiling, "And you can come out, Ms. Granger, I know you were following."

"It's ok, Hermione," Wolverine said as Hermione sheepishly walked over to stand beside the X-Man.

"Now there's one more thing," he said as he used his wand to raise a large magically enforced cage from the floor, and what was inside caused Hermione to scream and dive behind Wolverine, and even cause the sometimes bestial X-Man to tremble a moment.

"Do you recognize this Dementor, James?" Lucius said, walking toward the nightmarish creature, "This is the fellow who fed off your very soul."

Wolverine, not sure what the Death Eater was planning, unsheathed his claws, but Malfoy merely waved at him dismissively, "Now, now, James, I merely want to show you what you no longer remember," He said pointing his wand at the Dementor, _"Specialis Revelio!"_ He said and a bright light shined from the Dementor, blinding Wolverine and Hermione and placing images in their minds.

---

_20 years ago …_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked into a crowded, smoky bar in northern Scotland with the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. "Excuse me, sir," He asked the bartender, "I'm looking for one James Potter,"

The Bartender merely nodded toward a steel cage in the corner of the bar, which was surrounded by screaming people.

"Stay close, Minerva, this is a rough crowd." Albus said, leading her through the crowd.

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came the loud voice of the announcer from the center of a large caged ring. "It is now time for the final match of the evening. In this corner we have the unstoppable, unpredictable, undeniable CRUSHER!" He said, pointing to a seven-foot monster of a man, who looked like he hadn't bathed or washed in months.

"And in this corner, the undefeated king of the cage, the one, the only, WOLVERINE!" The man the announcer called 'Wolverine' didn't look all that impressive. On the contrary, he merely appeared to be a young boy, standing around five feet tall, and looked no older than fifteen or sixteen. He was wearing blue jeans and a yellow tiger striped tank top. His raven black hair was rough and messy, and his cold, brown eyes looked as if they belonged to a wild animal rather than to a man.

"Alright," The announcer said, moving toward the Crusher, "This is a no holds barred, anything goes fight. Last man standing is the winner." He then lowered the mike to whisper to the taller fighter, "Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls."

"I thought you said anything goes?" Crusher growled angrily.

"Anything goes," the announcer nodded, "But he'll take it personal."

"That … brute cannot possibly be the boy you expect to be able to best Riddle, Albus!" McGonagall protested, but gasped when Dumbledore jerked her out of the way as Crusher broke through the side of the cage and landed where she had been standing a second before.

"I believe he has at least physical potential to place a decent stand against Riddle and his lackeys," Dumbledore stated as the teenager known as Wolverine stood in the corner with a look that seemed to say he really didn't care if he had won or lost the match.

---

The young man exited through the hole his opponent had made in the cage and grabbed an empty stool at the bar, "Give me a beer," he said as the bartender slid a bottle toward him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Dumbledore asked as he approached the youth.

The young man looked around the group of men in the bar, "Any mates here have a problem with me drinking?" the whole room went silent a moment before he took a swig from the bottle and smiled at the old man, "Didn't think so."

"Are you James Potter?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat beside the young man and nodding toward the nervous McGonagall.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not," the boy replied, "What's it to you, bub?"

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my companion is Professor Minerva McGonagall," Dumbledore introduced, "We've come to ask why you haven't replied to the owls we have sent you."

"Nice to meet ya, Al, Minnie," James mock saluted, "And if you're talking about those letters those rutty birds kept dropping in my lap for the last four years, they made great gum wrappers." He said, pulling a pair of round glasses from a case in his back pocket and sliding them on his face.

"I'd like to really encourage you to come to our school," Dumbledore continued, looking back at the cage, "After all, what future does this hold for you?"

"If I agree, will those stupid birds leave me alone?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore smiled at the ease of convincing the young man.

James shrugged then downed the bottle of beer before turning back to the old professor, "Ok, when do I go to your little school, Al, school starts in the fall, right?"

"Yes, classes begin on the first of September," Dumbledore started, "But you will accompany Professor McGonagall and myself to Hogwarts immediately. You have missed four years of classes, and we have arranged a tutor for you to aid you in catching up where you have missed."

"Hmmph, whatever," James shrugged, "Let's get the hell out of here then. I got nothing holding me to this hell hole."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled as the three started toward the exit, "Very good indeed."

---

_Hogwarts Castle, several hours later_

"So this is the school, huh?" James said, looking at the towering castle, "Could use a coat of paint."

"Come along, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said emotionlessly as the two Professors walked into the school.

James stiffened for a moment and sniffed the air, "Someone likes strawberry shampoo and perfume …" James said, rubbing his nose.

"Ah, you're here already?" Dumbledore said as a teenage girl walked around a corner toward them with several books in her arms. She was wearing a grey colored skirt and matching sleeveless sweater over a white, button-down blouse. She had vivid, verdant eyes that shined with knowledge, and long flowing ginger hair that ran down her back in a lose ponytail. "James Potter, this is Lily Evans. She's the top student from your class."

James stretched out his hand, but she simply dumped the books in his arms, "Here you go, James, these are yours."

Lily looked him over before turning to the headmaster, "Professor, what school did he come from and what education does he possess? I need to know to properly tutor him for the coming term."

"Actually, he has never been to a magical school and has no magical knowledge," Dumbledore explained and Lily's eyes widened.

"NO EXPERIENCE? Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, I couldn't possibly have him ready for the coming year!" Lily exclaimed.

"I have a strong feeling that Mr. Potter will be a fast learner," Dumbledore smiled, "Besides, if I didn't believe you could do it, I would not have asked you, and the professors will be at your disposal while you teach him what he needs to know."

"Excuse me?" James said, slightly angered at the fact of being completely ignored, "I'm still here, ya know, Al?" he then turned to the slightly surprised Lily, "And if you don't want to waste your time on me, 'almighty goddess of bookworms', frankly, I really don't give a shit."

"Excuse me?" Lily gasped at his use of language, "I am NOT a bookworm, thank you very much," she snapped, getting into James' smirking face, "And I am strongly offended by your language!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Red," James said, appearing to be honestly sorry, then he reached into his pants pocket, "Let me get you something. You could call this a peace offering." He said as he pulled out his hand with his middle finger raised in Lily's gasping face.

"Both of you, calm down," Dumbledore said in a powerful but gentle voice before anymore offenses could be done or said, "Lily, I'm sure James is tired and would like to rest. He'll be staying in the Gryffindor fifth year dorm room until the sorting ceremony . Show him the way, if you please."

Lily agreed and walked on ahead with her chin held high. James choked down a laugh before following her down the hall with his suitcase.

"Chicken Wing," Lily said before the portrait of Fat Lady.

"We're getting food too?" James asked, looking around.

"Welcome back, Lily dear," The Fat Lady smiled down at the girl and then up at James, "You must be James Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts, dear boy."

James watched in shock as the painting swung open like a door, showing a pathway into the Gryffindor common room.

"Not bad," James said unimpressed.

"Come along," Lily said curtly, stepping toward a circular stairway, "I'll show you to your room."

James walked into the dormitory and actually was quite pleased. The featherbed was a lot more comfortable than the mattress at the back of the bar that he'd gotten used to. "Need anything else?" Lily asked, forcing a polite smile.

"Na, that's it, Darlin," James said, pulling a cigar and lighter from his pocket and lighting up.

"This is a school, you realize," she said, stepping toward the teenager, "Smoking and tobacco use are strictly prohibited."

"Is that a fact?" James asked, gnawing slightly on the cigar and then pulling it out between his fingers and blowing a cloud of smoke in the girl's face.

Lily coughed and wheezed and stepped away, right into James' suitcase. She then cried out as she tripped and fell backwards. She closed her eyes, preparing to hit the ground, but gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms caught her in mid air.

She opened her eyes and was quite surprised to see James holding her with a slight worried look on his face, "You aren't just a bookworm; you're dead clumsy too." He said with a smile.

"Why … you … you …" She growled, pushing out of his arms, breathing heavily with rage, "YOU MUSCLEHEAD!" She then turned and stomped toward the door.

"Goodnight," James said sweetly while giving a little wave as she slammed the door hard. "I think she likes me," He mused as he laid down on the featherbed.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I know, it's been a while; I apologize it took so long with this and the previous updates, but I promise they'll be coming quicker now. Anyway, enjoy and be sure to leave a review. Next chapter will include Sirius, Wormtail, Snape, Lucius Malfoy and many more. Don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: The Flower and the Wolverine Part II: Quidditch, Marauders, and Mudbloods.


	8. The Flower and the Wolverine part 2

The Flower and The Wolverine Part 2: Quidditch, Marauders, and Mudbloods.

_A couple of months later …_

"Ok, Musclehead," Lily said, facing James, who was on the other side of the DADA chamber, "Remember, 'Stupefy', ok? You can do it."

"Ok, ok, I think I got it …" James said, narrowing his eyes on his wand. _"Stupefy!"_ he yelled and hit Lily directly in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Not bad," Lily said weakly, rubbing her chest where the spell hit afer James had revived her, "Professor Dumbledore was right; you are a very quick learner. I'm almost impressed."

"Oh, joy, I've almost impressed a bookworm," James smirked. "Want to-" he started, but cried out as the same spell took him off his feet.

"You're getting good," Lily said, standing up. "But I'm still better I'm afraid. So what do you say to that, Musclehead?" she said as hse replaced her wand, but then took a worried expression when James didn't return a cocky reply. "Musclehead?" she then turned to see James still lying prone on the floor, "Musclehead! James!" she cried as she dove at his side, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you so hard," but then she saw his lip curl into a smile for a split second and knew he was playing possum.

"You jerk!" she barked as she kicked him in the ribs.

"I see you two are getting along well," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked toward the two.

"Yeah, we're doing great, Al," James grunted as he hopped back to his feet, smirking at the 'humph' from Lily.

"I have an owl from Mr. Pettigrew for you, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said, looking at James with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Peter?" Lily said excitedly before shaking it off and speaking in a calm voice. "Oh, may I have it please?"

Lily excitedly took the letter Dumbledore handed to her and read over it quickly before smiling broadly and looked up hopefully at Dumbledore, "Professor, may Muscle … err… James and I go to Hogsmeade this afternoon?" Dumbledore nodded, causing her to smile brightly.

"Peter, that your brother or something, Bookworm? Like you could ever have a boyfriend," James asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"I've to get ready … be ready in an hour, Musclehead," She said, ignoring his question and dashing out of the room giggling lightly.

James let out a faint growl, but Dumbledore noticed the few drops of blood that began to drip slowly from his knuckle.

"James, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked with concern, eyeing his clenched fist. "Are you injured?"

James jerked slightly and rubbed his knuckle, "No it … just does that sometimes …"

"You know, it isn't a condition," Dumbledore said, resting a hand on James' shoulder. "It is a part of who you are and makes you who you are."

"Tell that to the rest of the world, Al," James said, shrugging off his hand and walking past the aged wizard.

---

"Oh, this is real nice," said James as Lily dragged him through the streets of Hogsmeade by the arm, barely missing a young boy who ran past, splashing through puddles. James groaned as a large amount of mud flew from the splash on to his favorite jeans. "Very nice …"

"Oh, hush, we're almost to the Three Broomsticks!" Lily said excitedly before turning back quickly. "Is my hair alright? Does this outfit make me look fat?" she stared at his blank face for a few moments before sighing, "Oh, right, forgot who I was talking to. Come along, Musclehead."

She led him into the Three Broomsticks and a short, skinny, teenaged boy with small eyes and a pointed nose waved and wrapped his arms around Lily. The two shared a short peck of a kiss before turning back to James, who was eyeing the boy in Lily's arms. "Peter, this is James Potter. James, this is my boyfriend Peter Pettigrew and our friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Peter stretched out his hand to James, but James merely looked at it before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wow, I know you!" Sirius said fanatically. "I saw you in a street fight on a trip last year!"

"Fight?" Lily asked, suddenly interested. She had in fact no clue exactly what James did before the Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts.

"I really missed you, Love," Peter said, hugging his girlfriend, but Lily pushed away, her attention still on Sirius.

"What do you mean street fight?" she asked, looking from the excited Sirius to the unenthused James.

"I can not believe this, a real live street fighter!" Sirius said, his eyes dancing excitedly before grabbing James' hands. "The Undefeated Wolverine! I can't believe I'm right here in front of the Wolverine!"

"Wolverine?" Lily asked, studying James carefully. She could tell he was strong, but she would never believe he would be a fighter; street fighting was extremely dangerous. "James, why didn't you tell me you were a street fighter?"

"Well, I spent more time in cage brawls actually," James shrugged. "I only occasionally street fight. As for why I never told you, well, you never asked."

"AHEM," Peter said loudly. "Now that his deep, dark secret is out, shall we go for a walk, Lily dear?"

"Yes, I think that's a marvelous idea!" Lily said enthusiastically, "Let's go, Peter." She then turned to James and to the excited Remus and Sirius, "Let's go boys, Musclehead."

"But I meant just the two of … oh, never mind, let's go," Peter relented as the group exited the pub.

As they left, James sniffed the air and grabbed Remus' arm, "You guys go on, Remus wanted to show me something," he said, eyeing the shocked teen. Remus sniffed and his eyes went wide as well before nodding.

"Yes, we won't be a moment."

---

"You're different," James growled as he dragged Remus into an alley.

"So are you," Remus replied, "Are you a werewolf too?"

"No, I'm a Mutant," James returned, "I got enhances senses … among other things."

"Oh, so that explained why you could sense me," Remus nodded. "My senses increase as well around the time of a full moon. Aren't you even slightly freaked out about me being a werewolf? Most don't like us because we're different."

James shrugged, "You freaked out about me being a Mutant? Most don't like us because we're different."

"Guess we're two sides of the same coin, aye?" Remus smiled.

James cracked a smirk, "Guess so." He started to say more when a scream was heard down the street. James and Remus looked at each other, "Lily," James said, his eyes growing wide with worry before bolting out of the alley with Remus close behind.

---

"Let her go, you freak," Sirius said, but was being held back by Peter.

"Me, the freak?" Lucius Malfoy laughed, swinging his head back to throw his long blond hair out of his face, "She's the Mudblood, not me." He had one arm tight around her neck and another around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Please let me go, Malfoy, I won't tell-" Lily started with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Shut up, you Mudblood slut," Malfoy hissed, "I know your little game. The only reason you're top of the class is because you sleep with half the professors. Admit it and let me have some of your services and I'll let you go," Malfoy smiled into her crimson hair and ran his hand up her blouse.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Malfoy as a finger tapped his shoulder, "I believe she said to let her go."

"Yeah, so?" Malfoy laughed, looking back, then gasped as he was sent flying into the other side of the alley.

"You ok, Bookworm?" James asked, helping a crying Lily to her feet, then handing her to Remus. "You guys get back to Hogwarts," he then turned back to Malfoy, "Me and Blondie need to talk about manners."

"Do you have any iota of a thought of who you are speaking to?" Malfoy bellowed, leaping to his feet angrily.

"No, it's you who don't know who you're talking to," Sirius proclaimed proudly. "That's the undefeatable Wolverine, and he's going to kick your bloody arse!"

"James, don't," Lily whimpered, "It's not worth it; his father's really powerful!"

"I don't care if he's the damn Prince of England," James said, giving her a quick wink, "I'll be ok; you guys get out of here."

"But …" Lily tried to argue, but yelped when Remus pulled her.

"Come on, he's not stupid," Sirius said as he followed on. "Malfoy deserves this."

Lily finally relented and let her still silent boyfriend and friends pull her out of the alley, only looking back when she heard a strange 'snikt' sound, but by that time, they were already out of view.

---

"What … what are you?" Malfoy questioned, staring at his wand, which now lay on the ground before him in four segments.

"If you don't leave my friend alone," James said, stepping toward him with a sinister look on his face, "I'm your worst nightmare times 100."

He then brought his fist just under Malfoy's chin and a small squirt of blood splashed on Malfoy's cheeks as two razor sharp cat-like claws shot from between his knuckles with a 'snikt' sound on either side of his face.

"I-I'm not afraid of you," Malfoy tried to sound unaffected, but the puddle of yellow fluid on his shoe told otherwise. "You're just one of those mutant freaks! You're worse than a Mud-" he started but was silenced as another claw popped and poked at his lower jaw.

"I'll give you one warning and one warning only," James hissed. "Nobody, but nobody calls her names, and anybody who makes her cry WILL answer to me. Am I in any way unclear?" he asked as he brought his other fist up with three, full length, one-foot-long claws to rest their tips on the side of his head, "Am I clear?"

"C-Crystal!" Malfoy squeaked and let out a loud sigh as the claws disappeared with another 'snikt'.

"I'll see you around, bub," James said, turning his back and walking out of the alley.

"You can count on that …" Malfoy muttered under his breath as he slid down the wall.

---

"We shouldn't have left him back there!" Lily shot as Sirius, Remus, and Peter helped her into a horseless carriage before Peter followed her in.

"Left who back where?" James asked as he climbed in behind them and took a seat between Peter and Lily.

"James, you're all … you're bleeding!" Lily said worriedly, staring at his bloody fists.

"Oh, it's nothing …" James said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging off her worried look.

"I think I'll stay here and finish up my school shopping," Peter said angrily, glaring at James.

"But I thought you were already finished," Lily said with a slight hurt expression.

"I forgot a few things," Peter said, climbing back out. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your pet Wolverine, now would I, sweetheart? I'll write you soon, Lily dear,"

"Ok, bye Peter," Lily said confused.

"Bye, James, see you in a month," Remus said happily.

"I hope we have some of the same classes, Wolverine," Sirius said in a dreamy, fanboy fashion.

"Call me James," he replied, reaching out the window of the carriage and ruffling Sirius's hair.

The Carriage rode off and Remus looked over at the starry-eyed Sirius, "What's with you?"

"He wants me to call him by his real name …" Sirius sighed. "He really wants to be my friend, a real street fighter wants to be my friend …"

"Oy," Remus rolled his eyes and drug his best friend back to the three broomsticks.

---

"I can't believe he never even asked if I was alright!" Lily fumed, laying on her feather bed and thinking about how her so-called boyfriend just let Malfoy do whatever he wanted to her.

"Some people are such bastards, huh?"

Lily jumped, "James, how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," James smirked before grabbing her wrist, "C'mon, we've got work to do. Only a month before school starts, right?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was up to something, but followed his lead anyway.

Lily followed him to the DADA chamber. James stopped and opened the door for her, "Ladies first," James said with a mock-bow. Lily looked at him strangely, but nodded and entered the room.

She walked into the well-lit chamber and was shocked to see it redecorated. There was a large training mat in the center with triple padding and several hanging punching bags. "What's going on, Musclehead?" She asked, then let out a muffled scream when his arms went around her, one around her midsection and one around her neck.

"Whatcha going to do, Bookworm?" James hissed in her ear.

"I … I …" Lily whimpered. 'Beg you to tear my clothes off and make me your own,' her eyes then widened by her own thought, 'Where did that come from?'

"You see my arm around your neck?" James said, tightening his grip around her throat. "Take both your hands and grip my arm at the elbow."

Lily shakily did as told and could feel James nod into the back of her head. "Good, now I want you to pull with all your weight, while bending forward when I start to tighten my grip on you," he instructed.

She did as told, but he remained behind her. "No, you're not pulling hard enough, use your full body weight and toss me over your shoulder," James said louder, causing her to flinch slightly.

"What if I …"

"You're not going to hurt me; just do it. What does it take, making you mad?" James asked. "Lousy good for nothing bookworm who wouldn't spread her legs if the greatest superstar in the world came and asked you to bear his children, do what I say!"

"For the last time," Lily growled as she jerked him hard, sending him over her shoulder and onto the ground before her with a sickening thud, "I am NOT a bookworm, and if it's any of your business, Peter has yet to complain!"

"But have you?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Have I what?" Lily asked shakily.

"Complained?"

"Why did you attack me like that?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"There may not be someone there the next time Malfoy or someone else tries to take advantage of you, and you just can't keep running every time someone calls you a cruel name," James explained.

"And what do you expect me to do, just stand there and take it?" Lily asked angrily.

"Fight back," James replied sincerely. "I expect you to fight back."

"And I presume you plan on teaching me to fight back properly," Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's the plan," James smiled.

"You're serious?" Lily gawked.

"Yup, and in return, you get me ready for school," James said with a knowing smile. "I'm going to get you ready as well. That Malfoy bastard won't mess with you anymore, and if he comes back, he'll be whimpering this time from your fists and not mine."

"I don't know …" Lily said, kicking the ground uncertainly.

"I do; let's get to work."

---

_When the door shuts, don't worry about me  
It's not attention that I want from you  
I need you to trust who I'm gonna be  
and in everything I'm going to do_

---

"Punch the bag," James instructed as he held a punching bag. "Ball up your fist, reach back, put all your strength into your arm and fist, and let it go."

She did as told and pulled back, shaking her fist, "That hurt!"

"Ignore the pain, do it again," James said, steadying the bag.

"But …"

"I know you can do it," James said, giving Lily a look that caused her breath to catch. "So do it."

---

_Cause I'm not afraid of what I don't know  
For understanding is all that I yearn  
But what is for sure is I'm going to go  
I'm going to live and I'm going to learn_

_---_

James sat in a desk near the punching bag, scribbling a potion equation before he wadded up the parchment with a growl and threw it across the DADA chamber, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose

Lily, who was still practicing her punches and how to ignore the pain that came with it, stopped and picked up the wad of parchment and unfolded it. She walked over to James' desk and sat it back in front of him.

_---_

___And I know there will be mistakes that I will make_

___---_

"Look at it this way, James," Lily said, pointing her finger at a part of his sloppy equation, "Potions is a part of magic, but you still can't get something from nothing, at least in potions. The numbers have to add up."

She then took his writing hand in her own and got him on the right path, but after completing the equation left her hand on his for a few moments. Both James and Lily were temporarily lost in each other's gaze.

"I'll keep practicing," Lily finally shook it off. "You keep practicing too."

"Thanks, Lily," James said, giving her a genuine smile before they both went back to work.

___---_

_____But I know none are worse than chances I don't take, take_

_______Right before your eyes, I am changing  
Changing, Changing  
a new laugh on the inside; I am changing  
Changing, Changing_

_______---_

"Say it," James persuaded as Lily punched the bag with a poorly drown picture of Lucius Malfoy on it.

"I'm not saying that!" Lily muttered.

"I know you have it in you, Lil," James smirked, holding the bag.

"I do not and I will not say anything remotely like something that would come from your crude lips " Lily shook her head, earning a laugh from James, and she soon giggled with him.

_______---_

_________When the door shuts, it shuts finally  
A new person that I have become_

___________--- _

_________"Accio parchment," _James said, pointing his wand at the parchment across the table, which suddenly flew toward his hand.

"Perfect," Lily praised. "Do it again."

"But I …"

"Like you told me, practice makes perfect," Lily winked before going back to her punching bag.

_________---_

___________I'll follow my heart to my destiny  
Living in fear and the sorrow is done_

___________---_

"Let's try some roleplay," James smiled to Lily's turned back. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and I am much better than you'll ever be, you filthy, little Mudblood,"

"Mudblood?" Lily gasped, spinning around. "Mudblood? Listen here, you overbearing asshole, I'm not a little piece of shit that cheated my way to the top, unlike yourself!"

___________---_

_____________There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone_

___________---_

"Good girl," James smiled before spinning her around and putting an arm around her neck in a headlock. "Now what, Mudblood?"

___________---_

_____________I will surround myself with things that help me grow_

___________---_

"This," Lily grunted, throwing him over her shoulder and making him hit the mat with a sickening thud.

"Not bad," James smiled up, sneaking a glance up her skirt before making eye contact. "But you really shouldn't lower your guard."

"Oh?" She asked, then squealed when he grabbed her ankle and jerked her down to the mat beside him.

___________---_

_____________Right before your eyes I am changing  
Changing, Changing  
A new laugh on the inside, I am changing  
Changing, Changing…_

___________---_

"Got ya," James smirked down at the girl that was pinned under him.

"That you do," she whispered, barely audibly.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything," a voice called from the doorway, causing the two to leap from the mat in surprise.

"Damn it, Al," James snapped at the aged Professor. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"I hope you two realize the time?" Dumbledore smiled mischievously at the youths.

"Um … not really …" Lily said slowly and warily.

"You have been in this chamber all night and all day and the students will be arriving for the opening banquet in less than thirty minutes," Dumbledore said rubbing his beard.

"WHAT?" Lily wailed, running around the chamber like a chicken with its head cut off. "Oh my, oh my gosh, oh, oh, we've been here all NIGHT? Oh my … Professor, nothing happened, honestly … oh, I must look awful! I've got to … oh … talk to you later, James!" she rambled before running out of the room at full speed.

"Well, now what then?" James asked looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Well, first off, we must get you in your school robes, James," Dumbledore said, resting his hand on James's shoulder. "Now if you'll come with me."

---

A short while later, Lily and James followed Professor Dumbledore toward the Great Hall. "Ms. Evans, you take your place at the Gryffindor table, Mr. Potter, you shall come with me to be sorted by the Sorting Hat with the first years."

"What? He has to be sorted?" Lily gulped, her eyes widening in worry. "I thought he was going into Gryffindor, Professor?"

"He very well could, Ms. Evans, but it is all up to him and the hat, now isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at her frantic stare.

"But …" Lily started before sighing and walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter, you'll be sorted first." Dumbledore said, leading him to the front of the school. James felt very self-conscious as every eye was on him. James's eyes settled on Lily, who seemed to be silently praying between Remus and Sirius.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter," McGonagall ordered, and the teen plopped down on a three-legged stool.

"Alright, Minnie, what now?" James smirked at the wide angered eyes of the deputy headmistress before she jammed a large, frayed witch's hat on James' head.

"Well, now this is an interesting one," a voice echoed above James' head.

"What the?" James asked, looking around wildly.

"It doesn't matter. I've got a whole army of rugrats to determine where they'll be staying for the next seven years, so let me see where I can put you, ya wanna-be teenager," the Sorting hat spoke almost hatefully.

"Let's see … let's see," the hat mused. "You act like an egotistical, rude, grumpy, snake in the grass, but let's see if we can get past the Wolverine and find James Howlett, shall we?" The hat chuckled at James' reaction, "You are like a wolverine, not in ferocity, but in the fact you would die for those you care about. A part of you that refuses to let anyone hurt like you hurt, a way for you to never forget Rose, is that right, James? You hate yourself; you want to be an animal," the hat continued. "But you can't let go of the young boy who has become as strong and noble as a stag, holding back your feral side. You're faithful, brave and true, and no matter what you say or how you act, you will stand by those who are willing to stand by you and that is why you definitely belong in … GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted aloud to tumultuous applause.

"YES!" Lily cried out, standing up before getting a hold of herself and sitting back down quickly and shyly.

James walked over and sat down beside Sirius, who was beaming at his new idol. James gave a weak nod before grabbing a chicken leg and biting into it. The dinner and sorting went quickly, and Lily was assigned to show James where his classes would be.

"And this is the potions dungeon with Profesor Virtigus; it will be the first class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and I'll be with you so you won't have to worry about being late, Musclehead," Lily smiled as the two walked through the halls of the school. "That's all of your classes, any questions?"

James thought for a moment before something caught his eye outside the window, "Yeah, I got a question," James smiled as he saw a group of students flying above a stadium on what looked like brooms. "I wanna know about that."

"Quidditch?" Lily asked, squinching her nose. "Why would you want to know about that?"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I am so, so sorry for the long delay, college got kind of crazy on me, but I'm finally back in the saddle! I'd like thank Virtual Fairy for beta reading this chapter for me.

Also if anyone would like more information or would like to do some fan art for my HPX series or the Hulk series (gets on hands and knees and begs) I have set up a yahoo group for this and some of my other crossovers which will have material and side stories (coming soon) you won't find anywhere else. Everyone's welcome to join! Joining up makes me happy. Also reviews make me happy too. More on the way and won't take months for it to come out, promise!

Classic Cowboy's Crossovers Yahoo Group:


	9. The Flower and the Wolverine part 3

The Flower and the Wolverine part 3: Truths Revealed

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS END-OF-THE-YEAR SCRIMMAGE MATCHUP BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN HAS BEEN ONE FOR THE RECORD BOOKS!" The announcer stated as Quidditch players flew around over the heads of the crowded stands.

"Look!" the announcer cried, "Slytherin's Jon Luke Rushlow is moving in for a score, but WAIT!" He barked, watching the unsuspecting player approaching the goal before … WHUFF! "And the Gryffindor Wolverine strikes again!" the announcer winced, looking away, "I don't care how big a player you are, that's gotta hurt!"

"James 'the Gryffindor Wolverine' Potter is being escorted back to the penalty box for another time out, his fourth one this game; one more time and he's out of the game again!" The announcer barked, but the screaming chant of WOL-VER-INE drowned out his commentary.

In the stands, Lily just sat her head in her hands while shaking it. She glanced up at Sirius, who stopped for a moment to shrug before giving a salute to his best friend in the penalty box. "GIVE UM HELL, PADFOOT!" James barked, banging on the side of the box with his broom, making the crowd even more excited.

James smiled as Sirius continued searching for the Snitch. The seeker's eyes widened as the familiar scent of polished gold filled his nostrils, and he whistled at Sirius. The boy stopped and looked at the box. James signaled to his left, and Sirius immediately saw what James wanted him to see.

"But I'm not the seeker!" Sirius replied.

"Who gives a damn? Get the damn thing so I can get the hell out of this box!" James replied.

"If you say so," Sirius said before diving for the Snitch and after a short chase finally caught the miniscule, golden ball.

"Gryffindor has the snitch, Gryffindor wins! … I think …" The announcer finished unsurely.

"Umm... yeah as long as a player gets the snitch the team wins," Hooch explained, "it never said another player COULDN'T get the snitch…"

"GRYFINDDOR WINS!"

* * *

James and Sirius walked out of the locker room, but James immediately froze at the familiar scent hitting his nose, "Oh crap …" he groaned.

"What's the matter, James?" Sirius blinked.

"Lily, and she's pissed," James gulped.

"Ah, not treating the misses properly, mate?" Sirius winked only to receive a whack to the back of the head.

"Shut it, padfoot," James snarled.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time?" Lily's voice sounded from behind them.

"Um, hey Lil, I kind of don't have the time, actually. Can I meet you a little later, maybe?" James said fearfully.

"I really don't care; we're talking now," Lily stated firmly, her fists planted firmly on her hips, and her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"See you later if you survive, Wolvie," Sirius said, running away quickly.

"TRAITOR!" James called behind his best friend.

He then turned to his other best friend, who had changed almost as much as he had over the last year at Hogwarts. She had come out of her shell, and at times like this, James quite missed the quiet girl that he met when he first came to the school. 'Shouldn't have taught her that groin pull attack,' James instantly thought, 'I really shouldn't have taught her that groin pull attack …'

"Do you realize the example you made to the younger students today, James?" Lily narrowed her green eyes.

"Um, showed them good conquers evil?" James asked with a weak grin.

Lily laughed mockingly, "No. You taught them several ways to knock Slytherins in the head with someone else's bat. Heaven only knew you could come up with so many ways." She then stuck her finger in her face, "And then there's poor Severus! You've crippled the poor kid's ego, I didn't think you could be that low!"

"Snivellus? He has to have a ego to cripple?" James chuckled, "Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

"You … never mind," Lily sighed, "That's really not what I wasn't going to talk to you about, so let me get this out before the urge to make you into a rodent and feed you to Mrs. Norris takes over." She said, turning her back to hide her quickly growing blush.

"Ok, Darlin', what were you wanting to talk about then?" James said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know you really don't have any family outside of Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you … maybe … you don't have to … and you know … school's out in three days … and … I... sort of, " Lily rambled, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Out with it, Lil, or else you'll rub the skin off your palms," James winked.

Lily snapped her hands straight to her side, which immediately started fiddling with her skirt, "What I want to know is … James … would you … maybe wanna … I don't know … spend the summer with my …err... family … at my home … umm … yeah?" She asked, spinning around to face him, hope and a blush covering her face.

"I'd love to, Lily," James started, her face immediately lighting up with a smile, "But I promised Sirius I'd take him and show him my old home in Northern Canada. I'm sorry." He apologized as her face fell in disappointment, "I'll make it up to ya, kiddo, bring you back a souvenir!"

"Yeah … that's ok," Lily forced a smile, "Well … I have some prefect duties to do, so I'll … um see you later, bye!" Lily said quickly, running away from the boy.

* * *

"You ready to see the Great White North, Padfoot?" James said as he, Sirius, and Lupin walked out on Platform 9 ¾.

"More than you would believe!" Sirius beamed.

"Good, good," James nodded, "What are you going to do, Lupin?"

"Hunt," Lupin stated, causing both James and Sirius to stare. "I'm kidding." Lupin laughed at the expression on their faces, "I'll probably just relax at home for the summer."

"Well, we better move, bub. Dumbledore said the only international floe port is downtown, and we don't want to get there too late to find a hotel room." James then blinked, "Anybody seen Evans?"

"Probably just doing Prefect duties," Sirius shrugged, "let's roll, James!"

"Yeah, let's roll," James nodded. 'Hope I didn't make her mad …'

Meanwhile in the backseat of her parents' car, sitting beside her hyperactive sister Petunia, who was rambling on about her new boyfriend, Vernon, Lily sat sulking. 'That jerk, see if I'm ever nice to him again!'

* * *

It took two weeks of travel to get to the old mining settlement in Northern Canada where he used to live, but James and Sirius finally made it.

"H-H-H-H-H-How did you take living here, J-James?" Sirius shivered.

"Oh c'mon," James rolled his eyes and trampled through the snow toward the old graveyard.

"And why are we going to a graveyard?" Sirius asked, looking around at the snow-covered tombstones.

"It's colder than it used to be," James said to no one in particular, "Rose loved the snow."

James finally stopped before a grave and got down on one knee to dust off the name. "Hey, Rose, I came back," James whispered.

"I knew you'd come back, Logan, especially on this day," An old man limped up to the two teens, "What's been? Fifty years, at least?"

"At least, bub," James replied.

"The years have been a lot better to you than me; you doing ok?" the old man asked.

"Trying to start over actually, thought now was as good of a time to say goodbye as ever," James replied.

"Um, you two know each other?" Sirius looked at the two men.

"Sirius Black," James introduced, "This is Harry 'Smitty' Potter."

"Everybody calls me, Smitty." Smitty replied with a smile.

"Logan, I found this lil note addressed to you in the old cabin," Smitty stated, looking at the un-aged teen, "It's from Rose."

James turned to him and took the note, "C'mon, bub," Smitty saidb placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Lets let him have his alone time."

"Ok, Darlin', let's see what you had to say…" James said as he opened the note.

_Dearest James, _

_I've been sitting here crying for hours now. I know I've hurt you, but I can't help how I feel. I do love you, more than I give myself credit for. I'm writing this because I want you to know that it is possible to be in love with more than one person. I love Smitty, but you also hold my heart. Your aging is slowing while mine continues on. I … I can't handle the fact of letting you down by growing old while you remain the wild and untamed man I have found myself falling for. You'll find another someday, heaven knows how long it will take, a day, a year, fifty years? But you will, and if you do anything for me, be happy. _

_Love always, _

_Rose_

"You psychic or something, Darlin?" James laughed. "I have found someone, and you'd love her, Rose, she's incredibly smart, as stubborn as me and as beautiful as you. I ask you to forgive me; I took your happiness, but I hope someday, somehow to make it up. I love you, Rose, But now … my heart doesn't belong to you any longer. Goodbye, my Rose."

With that James stood up and walked toward the two others. "Come on, Sirius, we're going home."

"Hey, Logan!" Smitty called as the two began to walk off.

"Yeah, old man?" James looked over his shoulder.

"If you take my name, you have to pay for it you know, James Potter," Smitty smiled.

"What do you want for it then?" James smirked.

"Name your firstborn after me, and we'll call it even," Smitty nodded with a wink.

"Deal," James nodded, "Take it easy, old man."

"You too, son," Smitty nodded as James and Sirius left.

* * *

Summer came and went quite unevently for Lily Evans.

Lily fiddled with the hem of her skirt in the back seat with her sister as her parents drove her toward the train station.

"What's the matter, Lily?" Petunia grinned, "Looking forward to seeing your pet Wolf again?"

"Number one, I'm still mad at him," Lily snarled, "Number two, that's Wolverine, not Wolf."

"What the bloody hell is a wolverine anyway?" Petunia chuckled.

"PETUNIA! Watch your language, young lady!" Mrs. Evans scolded. She then turned her attention toward her elder daughter, "Lily dear, surely his name isn't Wolverine. What kind of parent would name their kid that?"

"That's just a nickname, Mum," Lily blushed, "His real name is James, James Potter."

"Lily Potter, hmmm," Petunia mused, "I don't know, it could have a nice ring with the correct accent behind it."

"That's no worse than Petunia Dursley, that'sas bad as ripping your own tongue out of your mouth just saying it!" Lily replied, smiling at her gasping sister.

"Vernon is a nice guy, Lily," Petunia replied defensively.

"He's as big as a barn!" Lily explained, "And a barn's smarter!"

"That's enough from both of you!" Mr. Evans said loudly, "We're here."

All four got out of the car, and Mr. Evans popped the trunk, "Want me to help you carry the platform, sweetheart?"

"You don't have to, bub," a voice said from behind them, and a pair of arms reached past them and picked up the trunk, "I've got Lil covered."

"JAMES!" Lily all but screamed before hugging him tightly, almost making him and her trunk fall to the ground.

"I thought you were still mad at him?" Petunia sulked, crossing her arms, "How come she gets the cute guys and I get pig/man hybrids."

"So you're the Wolverine," Mr. Evans stated.

"That's what a few people call me," James nodded, "Friends call me James."

"May I ask where you got that nickname?" Mr. Evans questioned in protective father mode.

"Wolverines in Canada are some of the most protective creatures God ever made," James explained, readjusting Lily's trunk in his arms, "Been known to kill even an animal five times its size to protect its family. While I lived in Canada, some Eskimos I lived with for a while gave me the name. They said I was as loyal and protective as the wolverine, and it stuck." James shrugged.

Mr. Evans nodded in understanding, "I'll be trusting you to be like that with our daughter while she's away, watch after her for us, will you, James?"

"Count on it, bub," James nodded, "Come on, Darlin, don't want to miss the train, eh?"

"Right, let's go James," Lily nodded and the two left the Evans family.

Petunia watched them go and sat back down roughly in the car, "Why doesn't Verny ever call me Darling?"

* * *

James sat with a smile on his face in his compartment with Sirius, Lupin, and Lily. The other two Marauders, a name he coined himself for the group of troublemakers, were playing Exploding Snap while Lily sat across from him, leaning against the wall and snoring so softly only his and possibly Lupin's ears could pick it up.

Even the cold Wolverine had to admit Lily was cute when she was asleep.

His ears then picked up something, the sound of footsteps on top of the train car. "Sirius, Lupin, stay with Lily," James said, standing up and pulling his wand.

James walked up and down the hall of the train, sniffing the air, but could only get a faint feeling of danger from his enhanced senses.

He quickly made his back to the compartment, and jumped when Lily attacked with questions as soon as he walked in the door.

"Slow down, something's up, but I don't think it's serious," James lied, sitting back down, "So relax before you go gray."

Lily humphed and sat down roughly, earning a chuckle from James.

"What?" she snapped.

"No, nothing!" James said quickly before turning his attention to the window to listen for more sounds.

* * *

The Train arrived at Hogwarts Station on schedule, and the students quickly piled into the Great Hall. "I trust you all have had an excellent summer," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he stood before the student body.

His gaze traveled over the crowd before continuing, "I have a few start-of-term announcements before we begin the sorting ceremony. The first being we will be beginning a class for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. On that same note, I'm sure you have heard rumors of an uprising of Dark Wizards calling themselves Death Eaters, this rumor is the whole reason for the creation of this new class. Any information on the subject will be given in do time, but until then …"

"Perhaps I can fill in the details professor," a voice called that was frighteningly familiar to James.

"Welcome back, Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore greeted with a weary smile.

"You know you really should up security," Tom Riddle said, walking into the room escorted by a small army of cloaked figures, "And Tom Marvolo Riddle is no more, Dumbledore. From this day on, I am Lord Voldemort, and Hogwarts is MY fortress."

"Gotta have a army to do your fighting, Dog?" James said, standing to his feet and drawing his wand, "I always knew you were a coward!"

"Howlett?" Voldemort tilted his head to the side, "You're still alive, freak?"

"James …" Lily said worriedly, making Voldemort's eyes light up.

"Malfoy," Voldemort said to Lucius Malfoy's father, "Get that girl," he ordered before turning back to James, "I see you found another beautiful redhead to kill with your little claws, huh, Howlett?"

Malfoy walked toward Lily, and James immediately stepped between them, "Don't even think about it, bub," James hissed warningly.

_"STUPEFY!" _Malfoy fired a spell from his wand, knocking James a few feet back, _"Accio Wand!"_ he called again, drawing James' wand to his hand. He then grabbed the frightened girl by the neck and pulled her to it, "Aw, poor little student can't fight without his wand can you!"

"MALFOY DON'T BE-" 'snikt' "stupid …" Voldemort stated far too late.

Lily's screams were the only thing that could be heard as James leapt at Malfoy, pushing his fist into the man's side, blood spraying from his side and running out of his mouth. Lily stumbled forward to the ground, and crawled away from the scene toward Lupin and Sirius as James continued to maul the Death Eater like a rabid animal.

The room was quiet, Professors, students and Death Eaters alike stared in awe as James stood hunched over Malfoy's body, blood dripping from his now crimson fists and bone claws.

James' brown eyes came up to rest on the smiling Voldemort, "Still the wild animal trying to masquerade as a human?" the Dark Lord laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh, bub, you're next!" James growled.

"Is it worth it?" Voldemort asked.

"What?"

"Was killing him like an animal worth the price you just paid?" Voldemort asked again, his smile broadening. "It really is fun watching your life disintegrate. What is this, your third life?"

James glanced around the Great Hall at the wide-eyed, fearful looks from everyone. Then his eyes settled on Lily.

Lily was still on the ground, staring at James with a dazed look on her pale face; the only color there was the few drops of Malfoy's blood that managed to splash onto it.

"Lil …" James said, closing his eyes before turning back to Voldemort, "Dog, It's time we finished what we started over fifty years ago."

"I'm stronger than ever, James," Voldemort smiled, "You can't beat me even with your little claws."

"I will not allow this!" Dumbledore yelled, raising his own wand.

"Dumbledore, can you stop all of my Death Eaters from casting the Killing Curse on your students?" Voldemort asked and then smiled as the headmaster lowered his wand, "Good, if the freak can best me, we'll leave, but if he can't, you surrender your castle and all the Mudbloods present.

"I won't let you touch Lily or any of the others like her," James snarled.

"Lily? Ha, what is it with you and flowers? First Rose, now Lily? You're a piece of work, Freak," Voldemort laughed.

James dove at Voldemort in an attempt at slashing the Dark Lord, but Voldemort sent him flying backwards with a blast from his wand.

"JAMES!" Lily called, finally coming out of her stupor, having to be held back from running to James by both Lupin and Sirius.

Voldemort picked up the stunned James by the throat, "This won't take long, old friend," Voldemort said before blasting James across the room again.

James pulled himself back to his feet, only to be violently jerked toward Voldemort by the dark wizard's magic. Voldemort then lifted him by the neck again, "Don't worry, Howlett," Voldemort grinned, "She's very beautiful for a Mudblood. I'll treat her … very nicely before I finally kill her."

Voldemort then found himself rising off the ground himself, only from sharp pains in his chest running through him and out his back in three locations, over and over again. Voldemort dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. James, with an animalistic roar, brought his clawed fist across Voldemort's face, cutting through his skin and scraping the man's skull.

The Dark Lord tumbled to the ground, screaming and holding his face, "YOU … YOU BASTARD!" He screamed through the pain, "Do you realize how long it took to heal the LAST TIME!"

"THIS IS FOR ROSE!" James yelled, bringing his claw down through the man's back. "AND THIS IS FOR THREATENING LILY!" He yelled again, sinking his other fist into his back.

James withdrew his claws and glared down at the bloody form, "You still alive?"

"You …you'll never be rid of me, Howlett, never!" he coughed, "D-Death Eaters … help me!"

The group of cloaked figures then blasted James across the room with spells before helping their leader to his feet and making a hasty retreat with one final scream from the Dark Lord, "You haven't heard the last of me, James Howlett!"

James stood there to catch his breath before finally looking back at the stunned professors and students.

"James?" Lily said, softly walking up to him.

"Stay back!" James said, stepping away from the girl, who visibly flinched when she saw the claws. James caught the flinch easily and retracted his claws, "Lil … I … I'm sorry … I …" he tried to talk, but shook his head, and quickly ran from the Great Hall.

"JAMES! WAIT!" Lily called, running after him.

"All students will return to your houses, for now all first years will stay here until the sorting ceremony. The Head Boy and Girl will watch over the first years. Professors, please come to my office as soon as the students are save in the their houses," Dumbledore ordered firmly.

* * *

Lily ran through the grounds of Hogwarts desperately. A storm had rolled in, but the downpour had not slowed her search at all.

She finally spotted someone on top of the Astrology Tower and made a beeline for the stairs.

"James?" Lily asked, seeing him standing at the edge of the tower, looking out over the storm.

"I'm sorry," James stated, not turning back.

Lily simply watched him. She quickly noticed he had his claws extended. "I really blew it, didn't I?" James asked, catching the girl by surprise.

"What?" Lily blinked, pushing a strand of soaked hair from her face.

"I'll probably be run out of school before morning," James stated, an uncharacteristic tremble to his voice. "Normal people don't like … people like me. Abomination, freak, mutant, I'm used to being hated, but I thought maybe I could last a lot longer here before I was run out with pitchforks and torches…"

"Wherever you go, I'll be right there with you," Lily stated firmly.

"What?" It was James' turn to be surprised.

"You heard me, James Potter, or James Howlett, or whoever you are," Lily shook her head, "I owe you my life, and I'm staying by you for as long as I possibly can."

"I'm a dangerous freak, Lil," James said, turning his back again, "Go back to Peter. He doesn't have a backbone, but he's better for you than a monster like me."

James gasped when he was spun around, then forcefully slapped across the face, "Talking like that, Peter isn't the one lacking a backbone!" Lily tried to sound angry, but her trembling voice canceled it out. "You really want to run away, take on a new name, hit the reset button and forget all about what happened here? I definitely don't want that, and I'm pretty sure this Rose person wouldn't want that either. Don't look surprised, I heard your conversation."

"You talk like I'm human or something," James said, looking away again, "Dog was right, I'm just an animal."

**_'SLAP'_**

"WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME!"

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being stupid!" Lily screamed back, trembling, "You're not an abomination; you're not a freak, and you're not an animal! I wouldn't fall in love with any of those things!"

"What?"

"I said you're not an abomination, a freak, or an animal!" Lily said angrily, rubbing her tear and rain soaked eyes frantically.

"No, after that," James said, a strange glimmer in his eyes that resembled hope. "You love me?"

"I … I really said that out loud?" Lily stammered, turning the color of her hair. Before she could react, James had moved in and kissed the girl with everything he had.

Lily gasped in his mouth out of shock at first, but quickly relaxed into it, and slid her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

They finally pulled back due to nothing more than lack of air, "Whoa …" Lily panted, "I've … wanted you to that since before summer holiday …"

"Yeah, me too …" James said, pulling her into an embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you aren't going to run away, James?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't run me off, Darlin'," he said stroking her hair before moving in for another kiss.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry it's taken so long to update this. Writers' block has been a nightmare on this, but it's finally over! We got one more part of the Flower and the Wolverine and then we're going to be back to Harry, Hermione and the rest of the X and Hogwarts Crew. Next chapter: the history of the rivalry between James and Voldemort and the events leading James to become the Logan we all know today. Don't forget to review!


	10. The Flower and the Wolverine part 4

A/N I fixed that second to last scene a little, I know it was hard to read, because most of the italics didn't work, but I marked them better so it should read easier this time

The Flower and the Wolverine part 4: Star-Crossed Love

James sat rubbing his face in Dumbledore's office. Almost as soon as James walked Lily back to her room, Professor Dumbledore appeared and almost literally dragged him to his office.

"Do not worry, your secret is still safe, my young friend," Dumbledore said reassuringly, "I cast a memory charm on all those in who had witnessed the event, with the exception of Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black, whom mostly already know of your little secret."

"How … did he learn magic?" James asked, looking up with intensity, "I'm sure you know our history … you know every-goddamn-thing else!"

"Yes, Mr. _Howlett_, I do in fact know your history, and his," Dumbledore said, "I know how you and he were at one time part of a triangle of friends, yourself, the orphan girl Rose, and 'Dog' Logan. I know not the reason, but around the time you first discovered you miraculous gift the bottom fell out of the trinity of friendship. Your father died, and your mother ran you from home. You escaped with Rose to the upper settlements of Canada where you grew up, and assumed you were growing closer to Rose. Then one day Rose came to you telling you that Harry 'Smitty' Potter proposed to her, and she accepted. The next time you saw Rose was when Dog returned to your life and in a fight to the death, she jumped in trying to protect you, and she died by your own claws. Her dying breath was 'I should have told you …' and with the final note you read over the summer from the girl, you realized she returned your love. Is that not correct?"

"You scare me sometimes, Al," James forced a joke to hide the tears that were quickly coming to his eyes. He shook his head to clear it before speaking up, "That doesn't tell me why he's here, why he knows magic, or why he hasn't aged a day."

"He's a mutant, not unlike you, his healing ability is so enhanced he cannot age," Dumbledore explained, "When I found him, I sensed a great power in him, a great potential. Despite his dark tendencies, I thought I could change him. I gave him a new start, a new history, a new name: Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I thought he would … come around with the caring and compassion myself and the others here at Hogwarts gave. I was … mistaken. He graduated not long ago, and began building his forces. He wanted power; he still wants power. He formed a group of Wizards and Witches who agree with his ideals of a world where only pure and strong have full control. They call themselves Death Eaters and hehas begun stylinghimself the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Let me try to understand this …" James sighed, "You understood he was crazy? You knew the monster he was? But you STILL taught that guy magic? Are you nuts?"

"I do regret the lack of … sense on the past situation, but there is more," Dumbledore sighed, "You see, I have learned Riddle has placed a curse on himself, he cannot die except by the hands of one who is the same but the opposite of him. That is why I brought you here."

"So you want me to stop him?" James asked narrowing his eyes.

"If the Order of the Phoenix can't, yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"Order of the what?"

"A special task force of Wizards, Witches and Aurors, gathered for the sole purpose of stopping Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"That's good, Al," James sneered, "Where were they when he snuck into Hogwarts by the train."

"We were … caught by surprise by the attack," Dumbledore said, looking downward in shame, "But the injuries you gave him, his healing factor isn't as developed as yours, and will take time to heal. You have bought us time to prepare."

"Whatever … I'm back to my room." James said, standing up. "Al, you said we are the same but opposite, I know we have similar history, but what makes us opposite?"

"Ms. Evans." Dumbledore smiled at his student's blush. "We must lay low for now. The Ministry of Magic hasn't sanctioned the Order, but we will be having another meeting in a few months; I would like you to join us."

"We'll cross that bridge later, Al," James said, walking toward the exit.

"Congratulations on your and Ms. Evans' new relationship," Dumbledore smiled as James stopped in his tracks. "Just do not hurt her, or I will be forced to hex the Wolverine out of you."

* * *

The first half of the year went smoothly without a single sign of Voldemort or the Death Eaters, and James and Lily made good use of the peace to get to know one another even more than before. 

"Aw, would you look at this, Lupin?" Sirius chuckled, walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"Looks like Lily gave James his Christmas present two nights early," Lupin snickered, finally causing James to open his heavy eyelids.

"What do you two losers want now?" James yawned, tightening his grip on the sleeping girl using his chest as a pillow.

"Absolutely no modesty whatsoever," Sirius said, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the Christmas tree, crossing a leg over his knee, "Shagging in the middle of the common room! Just because your nickname is based on an animal doesn't mean you should go about mating rituals like one."

"Least I've gone through with mating rituals, unlike you two cherries," James grinned.

"Shuddup," Lily mumbled in James's chest, "Sleeping. Go away."

"Hey, I'm not the big V of the group," Lupin threw up his hands, making Sirius turn even redder.

Lily finally glanced up, "Don't listen to the musclehead, boys," she said, propping up on her elbows, letting them see she was in fact fully clothed, "He only gets lucky on certain occasions when he's been good, and you know how often that is." She said with a teasing wink to her boyfriend.

"Well, I have to pack," James said, standing up, "Dumbledore said to be ready to go by nine, so that gives me an hour to get ready to roll."

He quickly got to his feet and walked up the stairs toward the Boys' Dorms.

"Has he said where the Professor is taking him yet, Lily?" Sirius asked as she got to her feet as well, adjusting her nightshirt.

"No, the Musclehead kept saying he'd tell me later," Lily growled, "But you know what, I'm going to find out here and now. See you boys at breakfast." Lily said, stomping up following James' trail.

* * *

James pushed a few changes of clothes and his toothbrush in his duffle bag and turned to walk toward the door, when he was suddenly pounced on. "What the?" James gasped, but ended up just getting a wad of ginger hair down his throat. "You're getting better at the stealthy stuff, Bookworm," he said, looking up into the girl's green eyes as she raised slightly off him. 

"I had a good teacher, Musclehead," Lily returned with a smile. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, making sure James had a clear view down her shirt to get the truth out of him easier.

"We're going nowhere," James said, being extra careful to only look in her eyes, "I'm going with Al."

"Where?" Lily chimed childishly.

"Can't tell ya, Darlin," James kissed her nose.

"But, you said you'd spend Christmas with me," She whined with a forced sniffle.

"I will, we're just going to be gone a day," James smiled, hugging the girl.

"But I'll miss you," She said, kissing his cheek, "At least tell me where you're going, so I won't worry."

"I'm going somewhere," James said smugly, letting his fingers travel down her side.

"Where's somewhere?" Lily asked, "Please tell me, I really want … wanna … wanna… you can't dodge my questions by doing that …" Lily moaned, letting her eyes droop slightly.

"I'm not trying to dodge anything," James said with a smile, but was answered only by her breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"Y-You … said you … have an h … hour?" Lily asked between moans.

Yup," James smiled, not letting up of his work.

"Good, more than enough time," Lily stated before kissing him hungrily.

* * *

A/N: Get a great big nothing if you can name the anime I got the end of that scene from

* * *

"Do forgive our tardiness," Professor Dumbledore said, walking into the safe house, "Young Mr. Potter … overslept." The aged Professor said, giving the blushing James a look. 

"He the weapon to use?" a man said coldly from a round table in the center of the room.

"He is a boy, Arthur, not a weapon," Dumbledore corrected.

"He's a mutant, Albus; they are good only for weapons and lab rats," Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"You wanna say something, bub; say it to my face," James said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's enough, both of you," Dumbledore said, stepping between the two.

"Our numbers are still growing, but the members present are from my right around the table, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Mr. Frank and Mrs. Alice Longbottom, and Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weasley and their son Creed." They all bowed, but the tall, redheaded boy walked up to James and looked down on him with a fangy grin.

"Haven't I seen you around school?" James gave a smirk.

"Yeah, does your girlfriend know you're a freak?" Creed asked, "She's too pretty to like one of our kind."

"You got a problem, bub?" James snarled.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you, Runt," Creed growled. "How much you paying for her? No way she'd willingly be with a freak like you."

"Creed, that's enough!" Arthur Weasley scolded his eldest son, "Come back here, now. The longhaired Weasley simply growled, his eyes not leaving James. "Do you want me to deny your numbing spell on your next treatment? Creed back stepped slightly before returning to his father's side. 

"Ok, what have you to report?" Dumbledore said as he and James took the two remaining seats.

"So far, Riddle is incredibly quiet; Potter really screwed him up looks like," Moody stated, "Not sure what he's up to.

"Indeed," Dumbledore stated, "I've already raised multiple barriers and a new train station that's farther away from the castle is nearing completion. They will have to find another way before they sneak in again."

"Project Weapon X is going well," Arthur stated proudly.

"I thought I told you that was a horrid idea, Arthur," Dumbledore said disappointedly.

"You did, Albus, but the Minister of Magic likes the idea," Arthur stated. "The Ministry is giving me all the funding I could ever want."

"That's torture!" Dumbledore said outraged.

"It's … just mutants," Arthur shrugged before looking at his son who was staring at James. "Besides, Creed seems to be enjoying the treatments. Isn't that right, son?" Creed answered him with a growl.

"What is this Project Weapon X?" James asked Dumbledore.

The elder professor leaned toward James. "It's a project Mr. Weasley came up with amplifying Mutants gifts and turning them into types of Anti-Death Eater weapons."

James nodded in understanding before they turned back to the meeting. It was all rather dull for him, but he still listened carefully to see what his old friend Dog was up to.

But as it went on for hours and hours of debating, he was finally shaken awake by Dumbledore, "Huh, is it over?" James said sleepily.

"Yeah, come on, son," Dumbledore smiled, "We have a long train ride back to Hogwarts."

James yawned and stretched, getting to his feet and following Dumbledore out the door, stopping only to return the glare from Creed for a moment, then finally following the Professor out.

* * *

The train ride was long, but time did pass quickly as James and Dumbledore talked about 'the old days'. 

As the train pulled into the station, the two walked out of the train car laughing.

"So you knew him THAT well?" Dumbledore asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Al, I could tell you the polish he used for his shield," James laughed.

"So?" Dumbledore asked as they climbed into a waiting, horseless carriage.

"So what?" James blinked.

"What polish?"

"Steve liked to get the cheap turtle wax knock off actually," James shrugged, earning a laugh from the old Professor.

The two continued to the castle talking and laughing, but as soon as they walked into the castle the sight that greeted stopped them dead in their tracks: Professor McGonagall sat on a bench with Lily crying in her arms violently. 

"Minerva, what's happened?" Dumbledore asked as James moved quickly to Lily's side.

"Vo … He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has struck." McGonagall stated sadly. "South Hashburg, Wales. Ms. Evans home, only three survivors, out of a population of three thousand."

Lily left McGonagall quickly and latched on to James, who held her just as tightly. "It'll be ok, Lil," James said, stroking the trembling girl's back, "I'll make him pay for what he's done, I promise."

* * *

James stood by Lily as a priest spoke kind words about the people who were slaughtered. After the closing prayer, Lily, along with James, approached two of the three survivors. Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley. 

"Petunia … I just wanted to say …" Lily started, but Petunia cut her off.

"Shut up! This is your fault!" Petunia shouted. "You and your kind are freaks and monsters and should be wiped off the face of the earth! You and your little boyfriend there were probably part of the group that did this! I wouldn't put it past you! I hate you and never want to see you again!"

"Pet, you can't mean that …" Lily whimpered.

"Hey, she's your sister!" James spoke up, stepping up to the girl, but stepped back when Vernon slugged him in the face and then drew a gun on Lily.

"This is for my Mum and Dad! And Petunia's Mum and Dad!" Vernon shouted.

'SNIKT'

Vernon cried out as three sharp blades sliced the barrel and bullet chamber of the gun into four separate pieces, then gulped as two sharp bone claws pressed against both sides of his face and another poked at his chubby chin. "Listen, bub, Lily's the kindest, most loving person God ever put on this Earth, and if I EVER hear either of you accusing her of any wrongdoing on this scale, I swear they'll beshoveling what's left ofyou into buckets. She don't need you, she wants to comfort you and be there for you and maybe you return the gesture, but I see now you've got your head too far up your own arse to see that your sister loves you."

James then retracted his claws and took the heartbroken Lily's hand, "Come on, Love, let's go home." With that, he led her away from the two stunned and angry teenagers.

* * *

James and Lily sat in silence for much of the train ride back to Hogwarts. Around half way there though, Lily finally broke the silence, "I guess … I'm all alone now." 

"Oh, now, that's rich," James snorted, "I've heard some bullshit come from those lips before, but that takes the cake, Darlin'. And you know it!"

Lily narrowed her eyes before slapping the taste from James' mouth, "Now there's the Bookworm I know and love!"

"Seriously, Lily," James said to the scowling girl, "You're definitely not alone, you've got Al, Minnie, and you've got me for the long run too. And while we're on the subject, what do you say we just go ahead and get hitched?"

Lily looked up at him, blinking for several moments. "Um, what?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?" James shrugged, "You're parents wouldn't want you to be alone; your sister has transfigured into a blazing ass, and I definitely love you, so what do you say? Let's get married."

"Are you proposing to me?" Lily blinked in surprise.

"Well … yes, I think I am," James grinned, taking off his glasses.

"James, this is so sudden … and we're so young … and that …" Lily stuttered, "Had to be the most unromantic proposal in history."

"I'm not as young as I look, Darlin'," James smiled, "and I do love you, honestly, and I have spoken to Al and Minnie about this. But if you want a traditional one…" James said, getting down on one knee, "Lily Evans, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily thought about this for several moments, and she couldn't help but smile at the sweat drops that were starting to roll down James' forehead. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Lily exclaimed as James swept the girl off her feet and kissed her with everything he had.

James had never felt so happy, but little did he know that in the near future, that joy would be shattered.

* * *

Pain 

James opened his blackened eyes, his whole body hurt.

_("NO, NOT HARRY!" James heard Lily scream as he ran up the stairs to the nursery, "Leave Harry alone!")_

The fluid he floated in stung his eyes, but he couldn't bear to see anymore.

_("Congratulations, Son" Dumbledore said, planting a hand on James' shoulder, "You've been named Head Boy, and you Ms. Evans, or should I say, Mrs. Potter, have been named Head girl._

_"We'll keep it Ms. Evans 'til after we graduate, then we'll make it official," Lily beamed, holding James' hand, "After all, what would people say if Hogwarts' head boy and girl were husband and wife?")_

"Ok, James, be ready, this will hurt," Arthur Weasley said beside James' tank, "Lucius, make the Adamantium injection." Arthur said to his assistant.

_("LILY! HARRY! NO!" James cried as he slashed through door and saw Voldemort cast the jade-colored Killing Curse on his one-year-old son, only to have it deflect off the boy, and, in the distinct form of a yellow phoenix, pass through Lily, and then back through Voldemort , turning the screaming Dark Wizard into ashes before vanishing. James Potter collapsed to his knees cradling his dieing infant son, and lifeless wife in his arms, crying his eyes out.)_

James yelled as multiple needles poked through his skin straight to his bones. Then felt as if fire was burning him from the inside out.

_(James ran all the way to the Burrow home of the Weasleys. He pounded on the door 'til Arthur finally answered "Weasley, I want to volunteer," James said to the surprised wizard, "You want a killing machine to hunt the Death Eaters? I want to kill every one of those sons of bitches."_

_Come in," Arthur said, holding open the door, "We'll leave for the Canadian Rockies in the morning.")_

"Excellent, James, you made it through the worst; if your body accepts the Adamantium, you'll be better than ever!" Arthur said, smiling at the trembling boy as he blacked out from the pain.

_("James, I have some news," Lily said before they walked out to join the lines of graduates._

_"What's up, Love," James smiled, "Make it quick, we just have a few seconds before time."_

_"Ok," Lily nodded, "Just thought you'd like to know that you're not only going to be a graduate, but you're going to be a father too.")_

James slowly opened his eyes again, and focused on Lucius Malfoy standing with his back to him. Lucius removed his lab coat, and James' eyes widened in rage, seeing the Mark of the Death Eater on the boy's arm.

James growled and with a 'SNIKT' he unsheathed his claws, and to his surprise with a great deal less amount of pain and no blood. He glanced down and he saw why. Three surgical, steel blades replaced the usual bone claws.

With a cry of rage, James began slashing at the glass, cutting it open in three slashes. "HELP ME!" Malfoy cried as James growled at him.

Security quickly ran in and with several restraining devices and spells, James was held still. "What happened here?" Arthur asked, eyeing James evilly.

"He just went crazy and attacked me!" Lucius cried, keeping his distance from James.

"Another failed experiment then," Arthur sighed, "everyone clear out, prepare the Dementor."

_(James held his infant son in his arms, "He's so … perfect … even has your eyes Lil!" James beamed. He had never felt so proud or happy in his life. For the first time, he felt needed, he felt loved, he felt at home._

_"Listen here, Harry James Potter," James said, holding Harry under his arms, "You are gonna want for nothing! You're going to grow up happy and healthy, and with two parents who love you more than you could ever possibly know!")_

James tried to fight back, but cried out in pain as the Dementor grabbed his frozen form. James tried to cry out, to fight, but he could do nothing as the Dementor pressed its lips to his and all went numb with one final thought.

'I love you, Lily.'

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"Your healing ability was able to revive you, James, how or why I'll never know. Maybe it saved a part of your soul, or maybe it just copied it, but you are the only person to ever survive a Dementor's Kiss. Sure you went wild and destroyed the lab, but you survived." Lucius Malfoy smiled at Wolverine, who stood there with Hermione completely dumb struck. 

"Well, now, my work here is done, I only wanted to inform you of who you were, James Howlett," Lucius nodded, "Give my love to your son, Wolverine!" he said before apparating away with the Dementor.

"W-Wolverine?" Hermione asked, walking up to the trembling X-Man.

"He was right there for the whole past year," Wolverine choked, dropping to his knees to punch the floor. "My own son, he was right there with me for the past year! And I NEVER KNEW!"

"Are… are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, "Harry deserves to know?"

"I'm telling him nothing," Wolverine said firmly, wiping away his tears with the back of his glove.

"He's your son!" Hermione protested pleadingly.

"Yes, and I somehow always knew, a part of me did anyway, but … I'll just screw up his already screwed up life," Wolverine said with a trembling voice, "Hell, Hermione, you've seen him with Cyclops! Scott's his father now, not me. He deserves someone who makes him happy and makes him feel loved. All I've ever brought him is pain."

"Jam-" Hermione started, but Wolverine spun to her with a cold glare.

"Don't." he said firmly, "My name is Logan. James Howlett and James Potter are both dead." With that he walked past the quietly sobbing girl, "Now dry your eyes, and let's meet back with the others. And remember. We found NOTHING."

Hermione gave him a weak nod, not sure what she should do.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: well that's it for The Flower and the Wolverine! Hope you enjoyed the side story, but now it's back to the main event. Part of the secret of Sinistra will be revealed next chapter as well as the return of Lady Deathstryke! Don't forget to review!

P.S. I know I left out A LOT of seventh year, but I really wanted to get this flashback over with. Don't worry, Logan will be getting a few more flashbacks showing a bit more of the early relationship of James and Lily later on. But now, we have bigger fish to fry, like Sinistra, Deathstryke, and Voldemort.


	11. Removing the Masks

Chapter 11: Removing The Masks

"A penny for your thoughts, my young friend?" Beast asked as he searched the file cabinet beside the one Harry was in. Harry had been looking at the same folder for the last five minutes.

"I was just thinking, that's all, Beast," Harry gave a weak smile.

"I assume about you and my niece's disagreement earlier today?" Beast asked, pulling off his reading glasses.

"Has Hermione really been in therapy for the last year?" Harry asked, not looking up from the file.

"Considering what she tried to do over the summer, that really shouldn't surprise you that much," Beast said with a hint of sadness.

"Huh, what did she try to do?" Harry asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Forget I said anything," Beast said quickly.

"Hank?" Harry said in a warning tone.

"Promise you won't get mad at her for not telling you, and don't say it came from me ok?" Beast whispered, glancing around.

"Spit it out, Furball," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You know she loves you, Harry, every bit of her does," Beast started, trying to delay what he had to tell the youth. "But, over the summer while she was with her parents she came very close to … committing suicide."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Beast shoved a clawed hand over Harry's mouth and shushed, "Quiet!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Harry said, his color fading rapidly.

"She didn't want to burden you, Harry," Beast said, averting his gaze, "She's doing a lot better; she's on medication, magical so its better than normal, Muggle type medication. Plus, she knows you have enough to worry about with Voldemort and being an X-Man and then your last year coming up at New Hogwarts. She said she knew you needed her to be strong and not to be a crazy, unstable girlfriend."

"But …" Harry gapped.

"Sinister did a lot of bad things to her, Harry," Beast sighed, but quickly spoke up when his eyes widened, "We don't believe he did THAT, but he did a lot of painful experiments on her. She's trying her best to be strong, but she is still only human."

Harry looked down at his feet. "We need to talk," Harry mumbled as he heard footsteps.

Harry looked up to see Wolverine and Hermione approaching them. Harry looked in puzzlement when Wolverine just stopped and stared at him, then taking a deep breath before walking past him with a grunt.

"What's with him?" Harry asked before Hermione gave him a bone-crushing hug. "H-Hermione?"

"Just felt like hugging you," Hermione blushed, pulling away slightly.

"Hermione, we … need to talk," Harry forced out, losing his nerve at the sight of her deep brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione blinked worriedly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Harry asked in a slight cold tone.

"Wha-" Hermione started, but was cut off by a beeping.

"Cyclops to X-Men, pull back to the X-Jet, we found what we're looking for. We're moving out," Cyclops said over their radio.

"Let's move," Wolverine called back as he started back the way they entered.

Hermione turned back to ask Harry what he was talking about, "We'll talk later, Mione," Harry gave a weak smile, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked with a smile on his face along the large catwalk. That had worked better then expected. Perhaps this little revelation will slow Potter and those pathetic mutant muggles down. 

He glanced down at the production line, countless red and gray towering figures were being constructed and worked on. 'Lord Voldemort's army is nearly complete,' Malfoy thought to himself, 'and that fool Umbridge believes my children will be for her.'

Lucius finally made it to the end of the catwalk and gazed up at the massive mechanical marvel assembling most of the Sentinel Units. "Good afternoon, Master Mold," Lucius smiled lovingly up at the blend of Magic and Muggle technologies. "How are you today?"

"This is a mistake," Arthur Weasley said, walking up behind him, "The Mutants do need to be stopped, but this … this is overkill."

"Overkill?" Lucius asked, looking over his shoulder, "The Mutants are freaks of nature that should be wiped from the face of the Earth. Abominations that should be exterminated as the animals they are. Those are your own words, Arthur."

"I did say these things, but this are too many, a squad or force would be plenty without endangering normal Wizards and Muggles, Lucius, putting an army with this power in the hands of Umbridge is foolhardy!"

"We shall see, my friend," Lucius turned his back to hide his grin, "We shall see."

* * *

Harry held Hermione tightly. Goodbyes were never easy, even if it was only for a short time. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were going to remain at New Hogwarts then take rides to their respective homes while Harry would return with the X-Men and Professor Xavier on the X-Jet to the Xavier Estate in America. 

"Call me and let me know you arrived safely, Harry," Hermione ordered, giving her boyfriend a stern look.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry nodded, ignoring his adopted father making a sound similar to a whip cracking.

"I know you wanted to talk to me about something, Harry," Hermione continued, "We'll talk on the Hogwarts Express in a few weeks, ok?" Harry gave her a nod, and she returned it with a smile. "I love you," she whispered, earning a kiss to her forehead.

"Looks like we're not the only one having a hard time with goodbyes," Harry said, glancing over to where Ron and Jubilee were arguing over who loved who more.

"Hey, Lover Boy," Harry called in his official 'Mage' voice, "Let my teammate go, we've got a long flight ahead of us."

Ron and Jubilee blushed, "You're just jealous because you didn't get to let your girlfriend ride your broomstick before you had to leave!" Ron snapped playfully.

"Oh like you did!" Harry retorted, his eyes growing wide at their sudden blush, "you didn't … not in the X-Jet … you surely … oh my God! You did!"

Harry shook his head and turned to the other X-Men half scowling half laughing, "Let's go home, guys," He said, trying to keep his own blush from showing too much.

The others walked up the jet's gangplank, but Wolverine stopped and gave Hermione a knowing gaze. The teenager mouthed 'he deserves to know' one last time. Wolverine just shook his head and walked up the rising gangplank as the X-Jet powered up.

* * *

The days past quickly and before they knew it, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting patiently for the arrival of Harry out front of the London train station. 

Ron was using his hand as a sun visor as he searched the skies for the Muggle wonder he had come to love known as the X-Jet. Hermione was merely double checking for the fifteenth time in five minutes that she had everything she required for the coming term, and Ginny sat with her arms crossed with a contemplating look on her face.

"Ron, do you honestly believe Harry will come in the X-Jet?" Hermione asked, getting frustrated at her best friend making himself look like an idiot.

"Of course! If I had that at my disposal, I would use it to make an entrance!" Ron said, "Now be quiet, Hermione, I think I heard its engines!"

"Heard what's engines?" Harry asked, rolling his cart up beside the three.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed in a high pitched voice, literally jumping behind his sister, almost knocking her down in the process, "Where in the world did you bloody well come from?" Ron asked, trying to catch his breath, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, Dad and Logan dropped me off on the other end of the station," Harry explained, nodding toward the parking lot on the far end of the station.

"In the Jet, of course?" Ron asked, blinking back the tears at missing the beautiful machine.

"Um … no, in a rented Ford Tempo," Harry blushed.

"Where's the flare in that?" Ron asked, "You're a bloody Super Hero now, Harry! If you got it, flaunt it!"

"Actually most countries including the US and the UK have the X-Men marked as criminals and terrorists," Harry stated with a shrug, "And why would me showing up in a jet make anymore difference than me riding in on a mule as long as I have this bloody scar?"

"We'll talk more on the train," Hermione said, stepping between the boys, "We're going to be late!" she said shoving them along.

"Missed you too, Mione," Harry smirked back at the girl gathering her trolley.

"Love you, missed you, now move, Potter," Hermione said in a monotone voice, smirking as Harry yelped as her trolley bumped his ankle. "See, don't move, pain. Do the math and move."

"I don't remember her being this violent when we were going out," Ron mused as they passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

"That's because over half the time it wasn't her at all," Harry pointed out, "It was really that blue lizard lady."

"Thanks, Mate," Ron gulped, "I had finally gotten over those nightmares. I really appreciate the revival."

"Speaking of Hermione, where did she go?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Head Boy and Girl gets their own cabin," Ginny explained walking beside them, "She's probably already on her way there."

"Hey, Ron, I'm going to go find her; we have an unfinished conversation," Harry said, glancing to his best friend, "You care to take my stuff for me?"

"Sure no problem," Ron smiled coyly, "Enjoy the shagging!" He said loudly so that every student around could hear him.

Harry sent a volley of curse words directly to Ron's mind with his telepathy before entering the train cars.

* * *

Hermione sat chatting with Neville about various things, when a knock came on their cabin door. Neville got up and answered it and smiled, "Hello, Harry, I assume you wish to speak with the Head Girl then?" Neville asked with a mock-bow. 

Harry nodded, "I'll leave you two alone," Neville said, moving toward the door.

"Give the guy a title, and he thinks he Gilderoy Lockhart," Harry shook his head, walking into the cabin.

"Hey, Love," Hermione said, grabbing Harry and pulling him down beside her before giving him a heated kiss.

"You did miss me, huh?" Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Now who thinks he's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione asked, smirking before taking a worried tone at Harry's serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, you do know that if anything bothers or upsets you, you can come to me, right?" Harry asked, taking both her hands in his.

"Of course," Hermione nodded, "Same for you, Harry."

"Then why didn't you come to me this summer?" Harry asked, trying desperately to keep the anger and frustration from showing in his voice, but his worry did that for him. "Why did I have to learn you were in therapy in a fight and had to learn you tried to take your own life from your uncle over two months afterwards?"

"He … he promised not to tell you," Hermione said, jerking her hands back.

"He slipped and I forced the rest out of him," Harry explained, "Hermione, please, if I had known, I could have done something. I still can if you just let me in."

"You can't do anything; this is something I have to fight on my own," Hermione said, looking away fiercely.

"That's not true," Harry tried to reason with her, "I'm your boyfriend, right? Isn't it my job to worry about you?"

"That's the point, Harry," Hermione looked back sternly with tears in her eyes, "You don't NEED to worry about me! The whole world just keeps piling more and more on you, as if Voldemort wasn't enough, Harry, then you find out you're a mutant, then Professor Xavier, in all his wisdom, makes you an X-Man, where you have to face Voldemort-level psychopaths on a weekly, sometimes daily, basis, and you're going into your final year of Wizardry school, you don't have the time to worry about me and my delusions!"

"Maybe you're right," Harry said softly, sitting back.

"Would you just- what?" Hermione started, but stopped when what he said processed.

"Maybe you're right, I've got a really heavy load, don't I?" Harry then glanced at her, "But then, your load isn't a bag of feathers either, now is it? Hermione, there's times I wished I'd just wake up and still be just a normal kid with a weird scar living under my aunt and uncle's stairs. But I'm not, and I have to just keep fighting and carrying this cross I've been given. But you know … I don't think I can do it anymore. It really is too heavy. When I help you with your problems, even when you're upset about losing a book or something, it helps me, but it still isn't enough. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Granger."

"A proposition?" Hermione sniffed, cocking an eyebrow.

"If you help me carry my load, I'll help you with yours," Harry said, wiping a tear from Hermione's cheek, "I'll come to you when I can't hold my load anymore, and you come to me when you can't either. That way what happened won't happen again, because I … I don't know what I would have done if you went through with … that."

"Deal," Hermione choked, reaching up and wiping one of Harry's tears away, "Sorry, didn't know even I could make a big, strong X-Man cry."

"I'm not an X-Man right now, and I'm not the Boy Who Lived either," Harry stated, "I want you to forget about everything that I have to do and tell me what has been bothering my Mione."

Hermione took a deep breath, and began telling Harry everything from the beginning, letting the mask she put on drop to the ground and allowing every emotion she'd felt since her rescue from Sinister's clutches flow freely. By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at New Hogwarts Station, they were crying in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the United States, at the Xavier School for the Gifted, Henry McCoy examined a sample from a body that was a victim to the mysterious Sinistra. 

"Have you determined this Sinistra's identity yet, Hank?" Professor Xavier asked as he and Cyclops entered the lab.

"Running a DNA scan now, Professor," Henry said, turning to the computer screen, "should be ready in thirty seconds."

"Alright, three, two one … let's see …" Beast said before the vial he was holding dropped and shattered on the floor.

"Hank, what's wrong, who is it?" Xavier asked, rolling closer to the furry X-Man.

"It … It can't be her, it just can't!" Beast said, tears forming in his eyes. "Damn you, Sinister! Damn you for whatever you did to her!" Beast roared as he rarely ever did, living up to his codename.

Cyclops glanced to the screen, and he had to look away himself, "Oh Harry …"

The Screen read: DNA SCAN COMPLETE: 99.9 MATCH: MARTHA HERMIONE GRANGER

To Be Continued …


	12. Sinestra Strikes

Chapter 12: Sinistra Strikes

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gaped in amazement of the Great Hall of New Hogwarts. The layout was no different than the original, but it was so much bigger, the ceiling was much higher, and everything felt new and fresh.

They quickly found the Gryffindor Table, and sat down beside Ginny and Neville. "Attention! May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore said loudly, standing to his feet. "I have many announcements. First of all, I wish to inform any who do not know, the Head Boy and Head Girl this year are both from Gryffindor House, they are Neville Louise Longbottom, and Martha Hermione Granger."

Applause filled the room, as well as a few snickers from the Slytherin table directed toward Hermione, who was trying to crawl under the table at the mention of her first name.

"Next," Dumbledore continued after the group calmed down, "I wish to introduce the first Defense of the Dark Arts professor of New Hogwarts, Doctor Steven Strange." The Headmaster said, waving a hand as Dr. Strange stood and gave a small bow, making the students go into a stunned silence.

"Finally, enchanted maps will be given to all students, they will show the locations of available lavatories, your next class, and your respective house' commons and dormitory," Dumbledore explained as Professor Snape burst in and stomped toward him quickly. Dumbledore listened as Snape whispered in his ear.

"Attention, you will all remain here in the Great Hall until I return," Dumbledore instructed, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please come with me. It is of the utmost importance. Thank you."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another worriedly, but quickly got up and followed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Dr. Strange out of the Great Hall

* * *

Harry and Hermione were both surprised to find Professor X, Cyclops, Rogue, Wolverine, Beast, and Psylocke waiting in Dumbledore's office all in their mission uniforms.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, a serious expression crossing his face.

"We … we examined one of the bodies of Sinistra's victims," Beast stated, his voice trembling slightly. "We found some foreign tissue, and believing it belonged to Sinistra, we did a DNA test and determined exactly who this … person really is."

"You know who Sinistra is?" Harry asked, his mood suddenly lightened. "That's the best news I've heard all day!" he said excitedly, "We can finally stop her before she hurts anyone else."

"Yeah …" Beast said unsurely.

"So who is it?" Harry asked, but was met with unsettling silence.

Professor Xavier took a deep breath before continuing, "Harry, Hermione, Albus, Severus, Steven, we have determined that Sinistra is …" He closed his eyes tight not wanting to see nor sense Harry's reaction to his next word.

"Hermione."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at the mentor of the X-Men as if he had grown a second head. "There … there must be some kind of mistake."

Dumbledore looked just as flabbergasted as Harry, "These are very serious charges, Charles; are you absolutely certain?"

"It wasn't me," Hermione shook her head rapidly, stepping closer to Harry as if seeking protection. "I swear, it wasn't me, please Professor Xavier, Scott, Harry, please, believe me, you have to believe me!"

"We … believe Sinister may have done to you as he did to one of our own a few years ago, sweetheart," Beast said softly, approaching Hermione slowly, "Do you remember Morph, the first Morph and what happened to him?" (A/N see original X-Men cartoon series. More below.)

"No! I'm not crazy, I don't hear voices like Morph did. I would never hurt or kill anyone, you know that, Uncle Hank!" Hermione pleaded, gripping Harry's arm like a safety blanket.

"Hermione … maybe," Harry choked, not able to look his girlfriend in the face. "Maybe they're right."

"No … please, no, Harry," Hermione whimpered, letting go of Harry's arm quickly and stepping away from the group, her eyes wide in terror. "Please believe me when I say I wouldn't and couldn't do anything that monster's done. I need you to believe me, to believe in me, please."

"You did kill Sinister," Harry stated softly, "Hermione, you're not in trouble. We only want to help you through this."

"Yes, my dear," Xavier said, "We aren't going to take you to prison or Azkaban and we're not going to lock up in an asylum; we only want to help you and end Sinister's influence on you before its too late, like it was with Morph."

"Harry, that was different, I … k-killed him to protect you; it was the only thing I could think of that would stop him from hurting you! I didn't enjoy it, so why would I want to hurt anyone else? I didn't hurt anyone else, you have to believe me, please …" Hermione back pedaled.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione, you won't be taken from your classes until we are sure of the situation, but you will be watched carefully. Please hand me your wand," Dumbledore said softly; it wasn't a command, but a request, "At least until this is settled, for your own and everyone else's safety."

"FINE!" Hermione yelled through a sob, before throwing her wand at Harry's feet, "After everything we've been through, you believe I'd do this?" Hermione waited for a response, but when none came, she turned and dashed out of the office.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called, but Rogue grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Sugah, she's just rattled," the Southern Belle said softly, "Let me go see if ah can calm her down a bit." With that, the X-Woman moved quickly out the door behind the girl.

* * *

Rogue finally caught up to the girl in the nearest girls' lavatory. "Huhmione?" Rogue asked softly as she approached the only closed stall in the restroom.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped from the other side of the closed door, "I might go crazy and kill you too!"

"Ah thought ya didn't believe ya did all of that stuff?" Rogue asked, leaning against the door.

"I … I don't know," Hermione whimpered, "Morph, Sinister hurt him too, and he didn't know when he did bad stuff, but I … I think I'd have some idea that it was me."

"We're not pointing our fingers and sayin' ya did somethin' wrong, Darlin'," Rogue said softly, "And Harry wasn't doin none of that either. We just wanna help ya get back to the Hermione we all know and love. Harry didn't mean nothin by what happened back there in the Professah's office, he's just worried about ya because he cares about ya. Ah know he ain't said it out loud yet, but he's said it plain as day with his actions, he really does love ya, Huhmione. We all do too, so c'mon out of that stall and let's face whateva ya facin' together?"

The door slowly opened and Rogue smiled 'til she saw the face of the girl stepping out of the stall.

* * *

Harry felt low.

No, he felt as if he was the moss growing on the underside of the ruins of the Chamber of Secrets.

He found himself just roaming the halls of New Hogwarts, remembering the times Hermione had stood by him when no one else would. When everyone thought he was a monster, but she never …

"Potter, you're an idiot!" Harry cursed, slapping his forehead. "You hypocritical bastard! She'd believe you were a hero even if you WERE in league with Voldemort, and as soon as a few clues point that she's trouble, you automatically agree, IDIOT!"

He ran down the hall, stopping in every Lavatory and classroom along the way in search of her. He finally reached one of the girls' lavatories and heard a small whimpering sound coming from the back stall. He ran as fast as he could and used his telekinesis to tear the door off its hinges. "Hermione, I'm … OH MY GOD!"

Harry stumbled backwards, fell on his rear, and crawled back 'til he hit the wall, then seemed to try to climb up it. He stared wide-eyed at the inside of the stall, his mind not able to grasp the concept of the sight. Ginny Weasley, the girl that has come to be Harry's little sister, was snogging, making out, KISSING, the one and, thank God, only, Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny … you said … boyfriend … but …" Harry stammered, shaking his head rapidly, "boyfriend … guy … any guy … why … Malfoy?"

All three were shocked by the sudden revelation and stared in complete confusion at one another.

Harry's heart slowly steadied and he noticed something very different about Malfoy then the Draco Malfoy he had seen the previous year.

Draco's usually slicked back golden hair was now unruly not unlike Harry's and also showed a lot less shine. His face wasn't as spotless as it used to be, and now had a slight shadow as if he has missed a few days shaving.

"Harry, Draco's changed a lot," Ginny stated, stepping toward the flabbergasted young X-Man. "He's … he's like you now, Harry, his father's disowned him, and I helped him as much as I could just to live. He barely had enough money to pay his way into Hogwarts again for his final year and also to pay for his books."

"He disowned you? You're like me … how?" Harry asked, still trying to understand what Ginny was saying.

"Yes, Potter, I'm a Mutant, a filthy, stinking freak just like you!" Draco cursed, "Don't look at me like that, Potter. I don't want your pity or friendship. I'll see you later, Ginny, and you, Potter … just stay the hell away from me."

Harry watched as the once proud Slytherin walked out of the lavatory then turned his shocked eyes to Ginny.

"Harry …" Ginny choked nervously, "Don't tell Ron …"

* * *

A short while later, Harry sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, thinking about his two objectives, find Hermione and apologize for being a git, and get the image of Malfoy and Ginny out of his head. Both at this time seemed impossible.

He gave a faint nod as Ron sat down beside him and began feeling his dinner plate, "Hey, Harry, pass the jelly please."

"Ginny? I haven't seen Ginny! Haven't seen her all day, no sir, not once," Harry stammered, staring at Ron in shock and fear, "What about Ginny?"

"I … said 'pass the jelly', mate," Ron said carefully, looking at Harry worriedly. "You ok, Harry? You look a little pale? Maybe you need to find Hermione and have a little snog session to make you feel better."

"Ron, please don't say snog around me for a good long while, please," Harry rubbed his face.

"Please tell me you didn't catch Ginny and Hermione snogging?" Ron gulped, wondering why this combination would upset Harry like this, "I'd rather see her shagging Malfoy than see my baby sister with my best friend!" Ron said with a shiver.

"Ron! Don't SAY that!" Harry yelled, bring the attention of the Great Hall on him.

"Sorry, mate, so what's eating at you?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"Just … eat your food, Ron," Harry said, trying to calm his breathing before his telekinesis blew something up. Harry sighed and looked up, "And stop staring at me like that!" he said, but got no response whatsoever.

"Ron?" he asked, waving a hand before his face, "Ron, what's wrong?" He asked then glanced around the room to see all the students frozen in space.

"Harry, something is amiss," Dumbledore stated as he, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall all stood to their feet.

"That's Miss, Miss Sinistra," a voice from the front of the hall sounded. Sinistra slinked into the large hall in her usual, skintight, overly revealing outfit and her bushy black hair bouncing with her steps. "Hello, Love," she purred as she approached Harry.

"Hermione, whatever you've done to the others, let them go," Harry said in a pleading voice, "We won't hurt you; we just want to help you."

"Indeed, Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, approaching the pair.

"One question," Sinistra mused, removing her mask to reveal a pale face almost identical to Hermione's, only with pasty white skin and blood red eyes. "Why do you call me Hermione?"

"Ms. Granger, dear, let's all just calm down," Dumbledore said as he finally reached the group.

"Something else I want to know," Sinistra stated before, in one fluid motion, firing an energy-blast from her palm into Dumbledore's chest. The impact sent the elder Wizard flying across the hall, hitting the far wall with a sickening thud. "Do you just talk to hear yourself speak, you old windbag?"

Professor McGonagall quickly went to the unconscious Professor Dumbledore's side while Professor Snape literally melted into the shadows along the wall.

"Now then, Harry, dear, if we don't have anymore interruptions," Sinistra continued, but stopped with a sigh before spinning with a kick toward the shadow from the table just as Snape appeared from the very shadow and knocking the Potions Masters tumbling to the ground knocked out. "A shadow traveler? So grease ball's a mutant too, hmm, who knew?"

"Now then, where were we, beloved? Ah yes, I was going to avenge my father," Sinistra said sweetly.

"Hermione, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to," Harry stated, reaching for his wand.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Sinistra repeated shaking her head, "Would that little girl wear something like this or … do something like this?" the red-eyed girl asked before grabbing both sides of Harry's face and literally shoving her tongue to the back of his mouth.

She pulled away from the stunned Harry, and stepped back, twirling a wand with her fingers, "I do believe this belongs to me, doesn't it?"

_"Accio Wand!"_ Another voice called from the doorway of the Great Hall and the Hermione's wand jumped from Sinistra's grasp and shot toward the doorway. "No, I believe it belongs to me, thank you."

Hermione Granger looked over her wand, before glancing up at the stunned Harry and Sinistra. "What, didn't know I knew how to do wandless magic? Honestly, Harry, I thought you knew me much better than that!" She then twirled her wand and stated the counter-curse to Sinistra's paralyzing spell, causing the students returned to their normal states.

"One problem solved, now for the other," Hogwarts and New Hogwarts' cleverest Witch and Wolverine's star pupil said, adjusting her school robe, then rolling her neck to stretch before saying in her usual serious, studious tone: "Hands off my man, bitch." 

To Be Continued

C. Cowboy: another chapter down, sorry for another short one, but the next one I promise will be longer. I would have made this one longer, but that was the perfect cut off point. Hee-hee, I had you all going didn't I? I mean, seriously? How many believed I would make Hermione Sinistra? Do you believe after everything, EVERYTHING I've put that poor girl through, I'd do that to her too? Well I almost did, it was kind of going back and forth for a good long while. But I decided to show mercy on the poor girls already fragile psyche. Next chapter: the truth about what Sinistra is and also it will be Hermione's shining time and moment of closure on the torture that she received at the hands of Sinister. Don't forget to review!


	13. New Hogwart's New Champion

Chapter 13: New Hogwarts' New Champion

A shiver shot up Hermione's spine as Sinistra turned her gaze on her mirror image. Hermione knew those crimson eyes; she had seen them every time she closed her eyes. "Sinister," Hermione growled, gripping her wand tighter.

"Bingo! Got it in one!" Sinistra chimed, placing her fists on her hips. "Nice to finally meet you face to face, Hermione."

"How?" Hermione questioned, still aiming her wand at Sinistra's chest.

"Simple really, Father tried to find away to copy your magical essence but he just never could figure out where it came from. The best he could figure out was it had something to do with some anomaly in your DNA not unlike the mutation that causes the gifts in mutants, only this was far, far more complex," Sinistra explained. "So when he couldn't give himself the ability to do magic like you, he made me. All your innate abilities, all your memories and knowledge gained from five years at Hogwarts and facing Voldie-baby, and added his own genius mind! Simply brilliant if you asked me."

"You're insane …" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, well we all have our problems, don't we?" Sinistra asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and saw he had already drawn his wand, "Harry, go help Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape get the students out of here. I'll handle her."

"Hermione, she's dangerous; I won't let you face her alone!" Harry protested.

"Harry, her magical knowledge comes from me," Hermione stated knowingly. "You don't know every spell, charm, or curse she does. I do. Go help them. You don't have to be the hero every time, you know?" Harry stood there and just stared at her, mentally warring with himself about what he should do. "Harry, I need to do this on my own. She represents everything that happened to me while I was unconscious those months. If I'm to survive, I have to take her down."

"Unconscious?" Sinistra blinked, "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Be careful, Hermione," Harry stated, giving in, knowing that no one could change her mind when she had decided what she wanted to do. Harry nodded and dashed to where Professor McGonagall was trying to awaken Dumbledore.

"Ok, Ms. Conservative, it's just you and me now, leave the other students out of this," Hermione stated firmly.

"Why? They don't deserve you saving them, and you know it!" Sinistra stated, her hands beginning to glow red. "Have you forgotten the teasing, the name calling, all the times that it was said you only followed the Great Harry Potter because you wanted to get in his pants like every other teenaged girl here, you still want to save your persecutors?"

"Shut up!" Hermione growled, _"Flipendo!"_ Hermione called as a beam of light shot from her wand and hit Sinistra in the chest, sending her for a flip in the air.

Sinistra laughed heartedly before jumping back to her feet, "Hit a sore spot, did I?" She asked, stepping toward the seething Gryffindor, "Even Harry and Ron talked about you behind your back once, or have you forgotten that too? Both your secret crushes talking about how much of a know-it-all you were, oh, that tickled, didn't it, Deary?"

_"Stupefy!"_ Hermione barked and shot a beam of red light at the approaching villainess, only this time Sinistra sidestepped the beam.

"You know, they probably both are angry at you; who knows what would have happened if Father and Mystique hadn't taken you," Sinistra mused, "Oh, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind you using him to get back at Ron for the pain he caused you in the fourth year, nor would Ron, would they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _STUPEFY!_" She called, sending a stronger burst from her wand, and once again, narrowly missing.

"I remember the letter you wrote, but never sent. It's still in your trunk, isn't it, Mione?" Sinistra asked, getting in the trembling girl's face. "I can quote it for you if you'd like? _**Harry, I am writing this letter to let you know something, something of the utmost importance concerning our friendship. I want to know why. Why Cho Chang? We have been together since first year, and yet, you never notice me. Am I not pretty enough for you? Am I not smart enough? I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me, I just want to know, do you see me as a girl or just Hermione the buddy? I just want to know. Signed, Hermione.**_ Did I miss any part of it?"

"Shut up … Shut … up … SHUT … UP … SHUT UP!" Hermione called before raring back and slugging Sinistra hard across the jaw, intensely surprising the clone.

Sinistra stared up at Hermione with eyes as wide as saucers, "You … Y-you hit … You hit me!"

"Your memories are around a year out of date," Hermione stated, glaring down at the girl.

Hermione grabbed the clone by the cloak and pulled her off the floor, "And before we start this, there's something you might like to know." Hermione said, a sinister gleam churning in her chocolate eyes. "He was as good as I dreamed." With that, Hermione reared back and punched Sinistra in the face again, causing several loud crunching sounds to come from the now much smaller and wider nose on the pale skinned girl.

Sinistra stumbled back, holding her face, before letting go and glaring at Hermione with hatred burning in her now glowing eyes. She licked some of the blood that was coming from her nose and her upper lip before letting her hands blaze, "You're going down!" She hissed, diving at the ready Hermione.

Hermione caught Sinistra by her wrists, and, in one of the first defense moves Wolverine taught her, rolled back with her, and kicked her in the stomach, launching her out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. Hermione rolled back to her feet before dashing after the girl with a well-placed knee to the kneeling villain's face.

Harry glanced up at Ron from Dumbledore's side, and they both agreed and said in unison. "Where's Collin when you need him?"

Hermione threw another punch at the dazed Sinistra, but barely missed, and her pasty-skinned twin brought her elbow hard into Hermione's ribs, causing a slight crunch sound to erupt as well as a small spray of blood that came with Hermione's yelp of pain.

Hermione fought back the pain using some of the mental and physical fighting techniques she'd learned from Logan and readied herself just before Sinistra continued her assault, returning the favor for her nose.

The Head Girl stumbled back, but refused to fall off her feet once and shook off the haze and nausea that came from the blood in her mouth and nose. "Why won't you go down? You pathetic little bookworm!"

"A pathetic little bookworm I may be," Hermione grunted, tackling Sinistra to the ground, "But I'll die before I let you near my friends!"

Sinistra flipped Hermione to her back, making her gasp when her back hit the cold hard tile floor of New Hogwarts, but her small victory was short lived as two uniform shoe heels came up and pushed her chin upwards.

The pale skinned girl stumbled backwards holding her jaw before spitting out some blood, "Damn it, you made me bite the end of my tongue!"

"Now who's pathetic?" Hermione asked, giving her a leg sweep before climbing back to her feet. A realization suddenly hit Hermione, "Didn't get Sinister's healing ability did you, Sinistra?" Hermione asked, a pained smile crossing her lips at her opponent's bruised and bloodied face.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE, BUSHY HAIRED TRAMP!" Sinistra yelled, diving at Hermione, who narrowly side stepped the attack.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" Hermione mocked in the exact same tone Sinistra used on her.

Sinistra spun around and fired an energy blast, which connected and burned deep into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione yelped in pain, but spun around with her wand. _"Incendio!"_ Hermione called, and Sinistra's cloak caught fire and burned her shoulders and back before she could get it off.

"It's over, Sinistra," Hermione stated, her wand pointed at the heavily breathing murderer.

"It's over when I say it's over!" Sinistra yelled, diving at Hermione, shoving her out the window at her back, the two tumbling to the ground many stories below.

Hermione could barely hear Harry calling her name from the shattered window that was quickly disappearing from view when she felt a hand grip the back of her robes, jerking her fall to a stop and making her stomach bounce. She glanced up and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at her, "Nice of you to drop in, Mudblood."

Hermione gulped when he jerked her a few times before moving back up toward the window. Between her position and her rapidly blurring vision, she never once noticed Draco's flapping, crimson wings.

Draco hauled Hermione back to the window and handed her over to the obviously terrified Harry.

Harry glanced at the winged Draco, "You're Darkangel?" he asked in awe.

"Hmm, no splat. I wonder what happened to Ms. Sunshine?" Draco dodged the question, looking toward the ground.

"Why, Malfoy? Why have you helped me and her?" Harry asked, watching the floating Slytherin carefully.

"Don't read into it too much, Potter," Draco said, turning in the air, "You are as much family to Gin as her real brothers, you both are. I … don't want to risk seeing her sad. I don't like it."

With that, Draco was gone, and Harry lowered the battered Hermione to the floor. He looked over her and his heart stopped at just how hurt she was. Her nose was broken, her face cut, bruised, and bloody, and her school uniform was torn and dirty. "H-Harry?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me," Harry begged, holding the girl in his arms as a crowd began to gather.

"X-Men … don't cry, Potter," Hermione teased, brushing a tear from her boyfriend's cheek.

"Tell that to your uncle," Harry smiled, "He's a sucker for sappy American romance movies."

"S-Sinistra?" Hermione forced out, her vision almost totally blurred now.

"You beat her, Mione; you saved us. She took out Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. I doubt anyone else could have stopped her, Hermione, you saved all of us," Harry said quickly and panicky.

"Good," Hermione slurred, her consciousness wavering. "Tell our teachers I'll miss the next few classes, I believe I need a nap," She said before her eyes shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry shook her, "HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Harry called as Madam Pomfrey finally pushed through the crowd.

Harry ran along side Hermione as Madam Pomfrey used the Mobilicorpus spell to carry Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter, take the girl to your usual bed, please," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she moved for her equipment and potions.

"Oh, dear, we'll have to use do some major regrowing on her nose," Madam Pomfrey said, looking over Hermionea nd shoving Harry out of the way for the second time, "Her ribs will need to be mended, and measures taken for a possible concussion. Looks like a sedative potion will be needed as well."

"Sedative? Is she in pain? Please tell me, Ma'am, please," Harry asked incredibly worried.

"Dear boy, the sedative isn't for her," Pomfrey stated, smirking at the boy who was freaking out, "It's for the annoying boyfriend, who is going to have a nervous breakdown over nothing."

"Oh … heh …"

* * *

_Mud and water splattered as Harry, Wolverine, Storm, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, and Rogue ran down the muddy path._

_"We have to get to the jet!" Storm ordered from behind._

_Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them causing them all to come to a complete stop, and taking battle stances._

_"Hello, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "Leaving so soon?"_

_"__Tom …" Harry snarled._

_"What's wrong... Mage, is it? Afraid to face me alone?" Voldemort laughed._

_"X-Men stand together," Shadowcat said bravely, stepping up to stand at Harry's side._

_"How sweet," Voldemort sighed, "I get to rob you of yet another loving family, it's a pity."_

_"Get to the X-Jet," Harry whispered dangerously, "This is my fight."_

_No, Harry …" Shadowcat started but Wolverine touched her shoulder and shook his head._

_"Alright, Runt," he said seriously, "We'll be back to pick you up. Can you hold on that long?"_

_"I think so," Harry nodded, "Now get going, I'll hold off Tommy Boy," He said, giving Voldemort a smirk that would make Wolverine proud._

_"I have no problem with that," Voldemort nodded, not taking his serpentine eyes off Harry, "I will kill them all later, but I would prefer to kill you alone, Harry, so that I can thoroughly enjoy your demise."_

_"Bring it on … bub," Harry said, earning a grin from Wolverine._

_The X-Men ran toward the X-Jet, some more reluctant than others._

_"Ok then, shall we begin?" Harry asked, drawing his wand and running a hand through his soaked hair._

_Harry started to say a spell when a voice called behind him, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry turned to see a green beam heading toward him, and he had no time to escape._

_'Hermione …' He thought one last time as the beam hit his chest and his body fell limp to the wet hard ground. His eyes remained open staring at the cloudy sky and the storm's down pour. His lifeless ears not hearing Voldemort's high, chill-inducing victory laugh._

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she glanced around to find herself lying in bed in the Hospital Wing. She glanced down to her side to see a mop of dark hair resting near her hand. "Hey, sleepyhead, time to wake up," She said hoarsely, flicking him in the head.

"Wha … Hermione! You're awake!" Harry cried happily, jumping to his feet and running away from the bed before she could respond. Hermione blushed when she heard Harry yelling, "MADAM POMFREY, HERMIONE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Harry came running back, "You're going to be ok, Hermione, you're going to be ok!" Harry said, holding her hand with both of his.

"Mr. Potter, you're going to make the poor girl think she dying or something," Pomfrey said, shooing Harry away so she could check over the newly awaken Hermione.

"Concussion seems to have healed," Pomfrey said to herself as she shined a light into Hermione's eyes. "Nose is all better," she said, running her finger along the bridge of the girl's nose, then poking her in the side, causing her to jump, "Ribs seem to be healed. You're going to be sore for a few days, but you seem to have healed nicely, Ms. Granger."

Pomfrey turned to Harry, "I'll let you stay with her and explain what she's missed, but if you or her get too excited, I'll be forced to ask you to leave. Understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Understood," Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and went back to her other work as Harry sat down beside his girlfriend. "I've been out for over a week, haven't I, Harry? And you haven't left my side except to possibly go to the lavatory."

"Why, how did you know?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Elementary, my dear," Hermione smiled up at him, resting back in her large pillow, "Exhibit A: You have past the point of shadow and are approaching beard. Do shave soon, Harry, it really doesn't look good on you. Exhibit B: You have a very interesting fragrance. And Exhibit C: I'm so stiff I can barely move, showing I've been here for several days. Any questions?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for you own good, Mione," Harry smiled and stroked her cheek, "I'm … I'm so sorry for not believing you."

"It's ok really, Harry," Hermione smiled weakly, "If our situation was reversed, I would have probably suspected you as well."

"The situation was reversed once, Hermione," Harry said, glancing over at the pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. "Twice. And both times you refused to give up your faith in me, and here I was …"

"Harry, I lost faith those times too," Hermione said, blushing crimson, "Schoolgirl-crush kind of negated that though."

"Oh," Harry said, his appearance seeming to deflate.

"Don't sulk," Hermione ordered. "What happened to Sinistra?"

"We don't know," Harry shook his head. "She didn't make it to the ground from her fall; we're not sure what happened to her. Logan couldn't pick up a scent and Professor Xavier couldn't sense her either. She just kind of … disappeared." Harry then gripped her hand. "I doubt we'll be seeing her for a while anyway. You really handed it to her, Mione." His eyes lit up then and he reached at the foot of her bed, "Oh, this came out while you were out. Read the headline!" Harry said, holding a couple-of-days-old edition of the Daily Prophet.

"New Hogwarts' New Champion?" Hermione read and glanced in confusion at Harry.

"It says, _'The murderer who has been identified only as Sinistra attacked the newly opened New Hogwarts today and soundly defeated Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and 'The Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter, but when all seemed lost Ms. Martha Hermione Granger, a seventh year student and first Head Girl of New Hogwarts stood and faced the murderer. Though seriously injured herself, she was fully able to defer Sinistra's attack and save the student body and faculty where Dumbledore and Potter both failed,_" Harry read then smiled at his confused girlfriend, "Seems they like pounding Professor Dumbledore and me, but you're the new golden girl."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice called from the foot of Hermione's bed. Harry and Hermione both glanced and were surprised to see Cho Chang standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Cho," Harry greeted, a blush crawling on his cheeks.

"Hello," Hermione said, a bit less friendly and making sure the intruding girl saw her holding Harry's hand. Hermione, for safety sake, brought Harry's hand to her lips to give a small kiss just to make sure it was clear.

"I hope you're feeling better," Cho smiled and sat the flowers at the table at the foot of her bed among her other gifts.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry gapped, surprised at Hermione's rude, almost Ron-like behavior.

"She was a year ahead of us, Harry, she should have graduated last year," Hermione explained, still watching Cho like a hawk. "So I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I missed too much last year and couldn't graduate," Cho explained, "So I had to come back this year to retake my seventh year classes."

Hermione looked Cho over; she hadn't changed much, except her hair was a bit shorter, and, as expected, she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform and her fingers were adorned with a silver nail polish. Hermione didn't know why, but something about Cho worried her, but that could just be because she was Harry's first official girlfriend.

"Well then, I only wanted to bring the flowers and say hello. I hope we can get together and get to know each other better, Hermione. Nice seeing you again, Harry," Cho said, waving slightly before walking away.

Harry watched her leave before turning to Hermione, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were jealous."

"Good thing you know better then, huh, Harry?" Hermione laid back and rested her eyes. "Besides, she's the one jealous, not me. You're mine, not hers, and I think that's what she came to check out." She then opened her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend. "You have been keeping a list for me to catch up on my homework, haven't you?"

"No need, classes have been postponed until Professor Dumbledore was sure Sinistra wasn't going to be showing back up," Harry explained. "Professor Dumbledore made the announcement earlier that classes will begin tomorrow. If you get out tonight, you might make the first class."

"Good, and Harry," Hermione yawned, glancing at her pile of gifts.

"Yes, Love?"

"Go take a shower and shave, you smell and look like Fang."

To Be Continued


	14. The Bitter End

Chapter 14: The Bitter End

Harry and Hermione joined Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "So what are your first classes?" Ron asked interestedly. 

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said, taking a piece of bacon. 

"I don't have that until later," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "My first class is mechanical bull riding." 

Ron and Harry glanced at each other, blinked several seconds before turning to the girl, "WHAT?!?" 

"Mechanical bull riding," Hermione repeated, "I've always been a cowgirl at heart, so I thought, why not?" 

"You are very scary sometimes, Luv," Harry shook his head, before stopping and gripped his forehead. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron went to his side. 

"Voldemort, he's here." Harry said standing up and pulling his wand. He glanced out the window and in fact there stood Voldemort and his army of Deatheaters along with Magneto and the Brotherhood. 

"Lets contact Dumbledore, then the X-Men, you can't face them alone!" Hermione pleaded. 

"I have to, Luv," Harry said as he walked out of the Great Hall. 

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok, Potter, on the count of three, we finish this." Voldemort hissed, holding his wand before him, Harry mimicking his pose. 

"Fine with me," Harry nodded. 

"One Two AVADA KADAVRA!!" Voldemort called and the beam hit Harry dead in the chest. 

"That wasn't bloody fair!" Harry said before he fell over dead. 

"HARRY NO!!!" Hermione cried holding his lifeless body in her arms. 

"YES!" Voldemort cheered, not noticing the large shadow that was quickly overtaking him, "I KILLED HARRY POTTER!! I'VE WON!! I'M INVICIBLE!! I FEEL MY FULL POWER RETURNING!! I FEEL-" 

***SPLAT***

The giant foot of Galactus, Devourer of Worlds came crashing down on Voldemort, crushing his body. 

"Opps," Galactus' voice boomed, "I think I stepped on a bug … eww!"

Suddenly four little kids in winter clothing gathered around Galactus' foot, "OH MY GOD!" One of them gasped, "YOU KILLED TOMMY! YOU BASTARD!!" 

 Galactus chuckled at the kids before walking off, Voldemort still plastered to his heel. 

Ron glanced around at the insanity before throwing up his hands, "Screw you guys! I'm goin' home!" 

THE END 

**APRIL FOOLS!!! Now click next chapter to see the real 14th chapter. **


	15. The Betrayal

Chapter 14: The Betrayal

_Harry Potter sat beside his beautiful wife, Hermione Granger-Potter, at the full-length table in the main dinning room of the Xavier Mansion. He smiled around at his friends and family, all of which were prepared to enjoy the Thanksgiving feast._

_They all went around, each telling what they were thankful for, and when it came Harry's turn, he proudly took Hermione's hand, "I'm thankful for my loving wife and family," He said, glancing around the table, but suddenly felt a cold chill when everyone avoided his gaze, "um...is something wrong?"_

_Scott and Jean looked up sadly at the boy, "We don't know how to tell you this, Harry," Scott began lowly, "But, because of your status as a wizard, we're not allowed to adopt you, your adoption isn't legal. You can't be a part of our family, Harry; we're so sorry."_

_What?" Harry gasped, standing to his feet._

_"Your mutant gifts are also far too unstable, so you can no longer be an X-Man; you may turn in your uniform after dinner." Xavier said, not making eye contact._

_Then Professor Dumbledore walked in the room, "Harry, because of Lord Voldemort's lust for your death, I am afraid you will not be allowed to continue your final year at Hogwarts, your belongings will be brought to you post haste. I hope you can forgive me."_

_"Hermione?" Harry asked, but gasped when he turned to see her in Ron's lap, snogging heavily._

_"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am," Hermione said in between kisses, "But I … I still love Ron, you'll find someone someday, maybe."_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glanced around to find himself in the Head Girl's room.He suddenly became aware of a vice grip-like pressure on his waist. He glanced down to see a blanket of brown curls over his chest coming from a head using his shoulder for a pillow and a pair of arms gripping his waist as if her life depended on it.

"Hermione, any chance of letting me breath a little?" Harry whispered.

"No … Cho … Ginny … Kitty … get away …" Hermione murmured in her sleep, "He's mine …"

Harry glanced at the clock; it was seven thirty in the morning, "You don't have to get up and go to class, Mione," Harry whispered in her ear, "But I do, so could you let go before I get caught in here."

Hermione merely mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Hermione, you just failed a test." He whispered again, and she leapt to a seated position and stared at Harry with a look of pure terror.

"I knew that would work," Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Harry, I'm still sore. Don't make me jump like that, I'm fragile …" She mock-whimpered, rubbing her side.

"Fragile, my arse, you about crushed me just now," Harry pointed out, climbing out of her twin-sized feather bed.

"You're supposed to be a super hero, now Harry, costume and everything, stop acting like a baby." Hermione teased, getting up and walking toward her closet, "You better get back to your dorm. Ron can't cover for you forever, you know?"

"Right, so you sure you're going to be up for this?" Harry asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "After all, you just got out of the hospital yesterday afternoon."

"I need to do this, Harry," Hermione said, "This is the first day of the last year of all of us together; how can I miss this?"

"Ok, but if you start to feel unwell anytime, you head back to your room and rest, got me?" Harry ordered, starting toward the door with his invisibility cloak. "Remember, you can't hide it from me. I'm psychic now."

Harry closed the door behind him just in time to miss the waded up nightshirt aimed at the door.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood outside the portrait of Fat Lady, who was restored to her full glory and once again placed at the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. "What's taking her so bloody long?" Ron asked glancing at his friend who just smirked. 

"You know, Hermione, she's probably …" He said as she came running from the opposite direction from her Head Girl room.

"I'm sorry I'm late," She breathed, running up to stand between Harry and Ron, "I was in the Library. There was something I really wanted you boys to see! There was so many new books on all sorts of things. There are plenty of things for our N.E.W.T. exams, and then even more for post graduation educational options, and even more …"

"Why am I …" Ron started.

"Not surprised at all?" Harry finished, sharing a knowing smirk with his redheaded friend. Harry sent a quick telepathic message and Ron blinked before nodding with a grin.

Harry looped his arm under Hermione's left shoulder, and Ron did the same with her right, "Guys, what are you doing? Guys?" She let out a small squeal when they lifted her up off the ground and began carrying her toward the Great Hall.

"We know what you were doing, Hermione," Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, we do, Hermione, and you won't escape it," Ron chuckled evilly.

"I don't know what you two are on about!" Hermione stated, turning slightly pale.

"I spent the last six years being looked at as the champion of the whole bloody world while you always said … what was it, Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling down at his girlfriend, "Do you recall Mr. Weasley?"

"I do recall, Mr. Potter," Ron nodded, "'Don't let them get to you, Harry, they're just fans. They will be over it within a few weeks and you'll be treated like everyone else.' Something like that, Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley; that is most correct if I recall," Harry smiled a smile that would be best suited on Satan.

"Harry … don't do this … please …" Hermione whimpered, as they approached the Great Hall, "I don't wanna go in there …"

Harry and Ron pushed the doors open with their free hands and before stepping in, Harry smiled down at her tenderly, "Don't worry, Hermione, they're just fans. They will be over it within a few weeks and you'll be treated like everyone else."

"You're both stupid gits …" Hermione said as they dragged her inside the hall to the cheering fans.

Harry smiled as younger students swamped Hermione.

Ron sat down next to him and blinked, "Isn't it kind of cruel to do this to her?" he asked as she held her hand toward Collin's camera, trying to block his shots.

"Look around you, Ron," Harry said, looking around where they were seated eating breakfast. The Gryffindor table was all but abandoned, all of them either standing trying to get a autograph from Hermione or trying to act as bodyguards. "Peace!"

"At your girlfriend's expense?" Ron pointed out.

"I'll make it up to her later," Harry shrugged, "Besides, how am I supposed to stop it? If she hides, they'll just get worse; I know that first hand. But if she faces the little demons, they'll probably be over it in a week at the most, then they'll be back on the 'Boy Who Lived'."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and a sulking Hermione, who was glaring at Ron and Harry at every available moment, sat in their first class, one that all could say they were looking forward to: Defense Against the Dark Arts under Dr. Strange himself. 

A moment later the mustached man in brightly colored robes walked out into the center of the oval classroom and glanced around, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, seventh years. I'll be your instructor, Dr. Steven Strange. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I understand the previous years' Dark Arts Defense professors have been varied thus giving you all unstable experiences with the class, but I feel I will be able to teach you all everything you need to know to survive what's to come," Strange said, his eyes staying on Harry as he spoke.

"I will begin today's lesson with a few questions, who knows the true purpose of the Dark Arts?" he asked, eyeing the room and smiling as several hands shot up. Unsurprisingly, the most animated was Hermione's, "Do you have the answer, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said, standing up tall and proud, "The Dark Arts is the form of magic that the Dark Wizards and Death Eaters use to draw their magical power." She said, struggling not to smile which was par when she answered questions in class.

"That's very good, Ms. Granger, and yes that is part of it, but no, I'm afraid you are wrong," Strange said with slight hint of sympathy. "Anyone else?" he asked, but the room had grown deathly quiet.

"W-What?" Hermione forced out, still standing.

"You were incorrect, Ms. Granger, please take your seat," Strange said with a smile before looking around the room again.

"I AM NOT INCORRECT!" She cried out, almost climbing on top of her desk, and would have if not for Harry and Ron grabbing her shoulder, "I KNOW I WAS RIGHT! THE CLASS KNOWS I WAS RIGHT! YOU KNOW I WAS RIGHT, SO TELL ME I WAS RIGHT! I KNOW I WAS, I HAVE TO BE RIGHT! TELL HIM I WAS RIGHT, HARRY!" She ordered, turning her fiery gaze on her boyfriend.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" Harry replied, pulling on her arm, trying to get her back down.

"Ms. Granger, the answer to the question is quite simple really," Strange said, ignoring the fact she had one foot on her desk, her face was the color of a Weasley's hair, and it required three boys to keep her off the desk. "The Dark Arts' true purpose is to complement the Light Arts. After all, what is the light without the dark, or for that matter, the dark without the light? A truly powerful wizard is a master of the darkness and the light yet not letting either overpower the other, but keeping a complete balance within him or herself."

"THEN I WAS RIGHT!" Hermione snapped.

"No, you were wrong," Strange replied coolly, "If I asked what the Dark Arts were mostly used for, then yes you would have been correct, but that was not the question now, was it?"

"NOW YOU SEE HERE YOU AMER-" Hermione started, but was cut off when her mouth closed on its own accord, and she was dragged by an invisible force back to her seat. As soon as she was down, the force dissipated, and she knew exactly what it was.

She gave Harry a stern look. "Never. Do. That. Again."

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Arthur Weasley asked from Umbridge's office. 

"Yes, the X-Men are the greatest threat to the Wizarding World since You-Know-Who, if we destroy their main base in America, New Hogwarts will be easily overtaken." Umbridge smiled from her desk, "Are they ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Indeed, Madam Minister," Lucius smiled, handing her a remote control, "Seventy-five Aurors have been loaded on transports, and we have twenty-five Sentinels ready to back them up on the raid."

"Are you certain the locations you gathered are correct, Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked seriously.

"Yes, I've given all the Aurors copies of the pensieve memory," Arthur said softly. "Before you ask, the alpha pensieve was willingly given … May Merlin forgive me."

"Then all is set, launch the transports," Umbridge said, pushing on the remote, making the screen light up with two words: 'Sentinels Online'.

"Very good, Madam Minister," Lucius smiled evilly.

"How long will it take our forces to reach Xavier's Estate?" Umbridge asked.

"Eight hours from now, Madam," Lucius bowed, "I will return with news of their successful mission."

Arthur walked out of the office quickly, "Merlin forgive me …"

* * *

"So what are you two doing this afternoon?" Ron asked, looking through the new issue of the Daily Prophet in the Great Hall, sitting across from his best friends. 

"I have to go back to the Estate. Telepathic lessons with Xavier, then a poker game with the guys," Harry said, biting into an apple.

"Have a session with Dr. McTaggart at Xavier's too," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You want to come so you can say hi to your little Jubilation?" she teased.

"I'd love to," Ron sighed sadly, "Alas, I have homework and I don't have the excuse of being a superhero or psychopath to get to go state side."

"Take that back, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, throwing a roll in his face, "Harry's psychic, not a psychopath!"

"We've been a bad influence on you, Hermione," Ron smiled.

"Your own bloody fault," She said, sitting back against her boyfriend.

"Well we better go before we're late," Harry said standing up, "Don't want Professor Xavier sending Logan out to find us again."

"Heaven forbid," Hermione agreed, avoiding all eye contact with Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Those two," Ron smiled before going back to his paper.

* * *

Several hours later, Draco Malfoy in his masked costume flew well above the clouds to hide his sight. 

A lot was on his mind as he looked down through the breaks of the cloud. He reckoned this was one of the few things he had in common with Potter: they both agreed nothing was as breathtaking as seeing the ground from the sky.

"Gin …" Draco sighed, a small smile crossing his usually sneering lips as he remembered the worst and best day of his life.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"How could this have happened to me?" Draco asked out loud as he stumbled through Hogsmeade. The beginning of his sixth year was going great until Potter touched him. He wasn't sure why, but after he recovered from passing out from the strange touch, Draco began to have an almost painful itch on his back. A month later, four small, red, feathered appendages began to grow from the side of his back. 

He successfully used invisibility wraps and masking charms to hide them, but one week after coming home for Christmas, his father Lucius discovered Draco's secret.

Lucius beat him as if he was a disobedient house elf before finally dumping him in a dark alleyway in Hogsmeade after threatening him to never show his freak face around his house again.

Draco slid down the cold wall, rubbing his arms for warmth. It was so cold, and he was so hungry. He ran his hand through his now greasy, unwashed hair.

"M-Malfoy?" A voice called from the entrance of the alley. Draco opened his weak and bruised eyes to see Ginny Weasley staring at him, her jaw slack.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco grunted, turning his bruised face away from her. "Want to call your brothers so you can all gloat over what's happened to me? I'm sure you do. Your brothers would probably love to see me like this, a broken shell, no home, no life, no hope, so go ahead and bloody get it over with!"

"You're hurt," Ginny said softly, walking over and crouching down beside him.

"Leave me be," Draco growled, jerking away from her touch.

"No, I won't; you're hurt and you need medical attention, the passage through the Shrieking Shack isn't far from here, so c'mon and let me get you to Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, pulling on his slender arm.

"Why are you trying to help me, Gryffindor?" Draco hissed, but let her drape his arm over her shoulder and start toward the Shrieking Shack, "Won't you get in trouble for sneaking out of Hogwarts?"

"Nonsense," Ginny smiled a little while a blush began to form on her cheeks, "It's a girl's job to help cute guys in distress."

"I'm not cute and I'm not in distress," Draco said, his bruises hiding his blush.

"You're right, Malfoy, with those bruises you aren't cute, but when you aren't hurt or trying to be a prat, you are very cute indeed," Ginny said, surprising herself with her boldness.

"Oh, don't patronize me, Weasley," Draco shook his head, "I'm a freak, a plain out, grade-A freak, just like Potter." Stretching out two of his wings as evidence.

"You're a Mutant too?" Ginny gasped, almost dropping the older boy.

"Yeah, and I know how your family feels about … us," Draco said, looking away, remembering his father's words. "So just go on and leave me in the street like the trash I am."

"Stop it! You're not a freak or trash. Never say that again, Draco Malfoy," Ginny scolded, "My mum and dad … they … they really don't like people like you, but I really don't have a problem. You just have something we don't. The Draco Malfoy I know would just see this as a reason to think he's better then normal people like us."

"My … father killed that Draco," Draco said, surprised to feel hot tears in the corners of his bruised eyes.

"You need to start over then," Ginny said as they approached the Shrieking Shack. "And to do that, you need new friends, and I would honestly like to be your first one." She chimed with a shy smile.

"You … you want to be my friend?" Draco blinked in surprise, "After everything I've done to you and your brothers and friends?"

"You said your father killed that Draco, and I'd like to get to know this new one that came from that," Ginny stated as she helped him into the secret passage to Hogwarts. "By the way, friendships start with first names, Draco."

"Ok, G-Ginny, I think I'd like that." Draco said, stuttering to get her name out and giving what was quite possibly his first real smile.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Draco shook his mind from the thought and swooped down toward the Quidditch pitch and was surprised to see someone in the stands, a red headed girl Draco Malfoy would know anywhere. The Darkangel swooped down to the girl's side, and felt a sudden surge of dread at the sight. 

Ginny was curled in the fetal position on the bleachers crying her eyes out.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he stepped toward the girl.

"I betrayed them …" Ginny sobbed, "I betrayed him, oh, Draco!" Ginny cried, diving into Draco's chest.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Draco said, wrapping his arms and wings around the girl's trembling form.

"I knew what Daddy wanted it for," Ginny sobbed, "I knew, but I was afraid. I was afraid Daddy would pull me from New Hogwarts, so I went along with it. Draco, they're going to kill them, I know it!"

"Ginny, what's going on? Who's going to kill who?" Draco asked the emotional girl.

"The Ministry of Magic!" Ginny cried, "The Daddy made me be a spy, made me go to Harry's other school, made me … made me see where everything was … where it was protected, and where it wasn't … he made me make it into a pensieve. I didn't want to be pulled from school. I didn't want to be taken from you, I didn't …" She then raised her head to look at Draco with a look that would break Voldemort's heart, "I know it … Daddy's going to kill all the Mutants there … Daddy's going to kill Harry …"

* * *

"Give me two," Harry said, throwing two cards down on the round kitchen table where he sat with Wolverine, Gambit, Beast, and Cyclops. 

"Give me one," Cyclops said after Gambit dealt Harry his cards, "And you better not be using that telepathic ability you just finished practicing in this," he smiled at his adopted son, "You're not too big for me to throw you over my knee and right you."

"He wouldn't need 'ny mutant power to read de cards. Dealer takes three," Gambit smiled, "You a wizard, no? Card tricks are part of magic, yes?"

"You're ignorant, Cajun," Wolverine chuckled, puffing on his cigar, "Magic ain't got nothin to do with card tricks and shit like that."

"And how do you know, Mon Ami?" Gambit asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Canadian, growing even more curious at his stiffening at the question.

"I've … I've been around long enough to know the difference, bub," Wolverine said, forcing a smirk and taking his cigar in two fingers before pointing it at Harry, "Illusions are one thing, but the things the runt and his buds can do is the real deal."

"Yeah, you better believe it, 'bub'," Hermione mocked, walking up behind Logan and taking his cigar, and taking a quick puff.

"Hermione!" Harry gawked at his girlfriend.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked in mock confusion.

Hermione handed the cigar back to the smirking Canadian before walking around the table to her boyfriend, "What, it's not like I'm addicted or anything, Harry, honestly," She said, chuckling at the look on his face. "Oh, don't look so scandalized, Love. I didn't even take a puff. Here, smell." Hermione said, breathing on him.

Even though he couldn't smell any tobacco on her breath, he was still upset, "You're the Head Girl. You're supposed to set an example! What if this was Hogwarts and there were first years around?" Harry scolded before stopping with a blink, "Merlin, I'm getting bad deja'vu here…"

Hermione looked to her left and right, "I see any students, do you? You know I love messing with your head, and besides, am I not supposed to have a little fun every now and again, love?"

"Ok, Sinistra, where's Hermione?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, earning a slap on the back of his head.

"Har, Har, funny boy," Hermione mocked before sitting down on his thigh, "Who's winning, Gambit as usual?"

"Actually, Chere, Mage has Gambit beat by a few games, but Gambit is on the comeback," the Cajun smirked at the youngest X-Man.

"Quiet!" Wolverine barked, holding up his hand.

"What is it, Logan?" Cyclops asked.

"GET DOWN!" Wolverine yelled, turning the table sideways as beams of magic shot shattered the window and shot into the kitchen.

"We're under attack! Mage, Hermione, start getting the students to the X-Jet," Cyclops instructed, replacing his sunglasses with his visor. "Beast, Gambit, sound the alarm and find out where the Professor is. Wolverine, let's see if we can hold off whoever's attacking us long enough 'til we can get evacuated."

Harry and Hermione ran toward the dorm rooms, dodging spells and sending them back, "Harry, those aren't Death Eaters; those are Aurors!"

"I know, Hermione," Harry said, ducking a curse and firing a Stunner.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Hermione cried, jerking Harry to the left to narrowly miss another spell.

"I know, Hermione," Harry said again in the same tone of voice as before, firing a curse back.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked as they pressed themselves to the wall.

"There are four Aurors between us and the dormitory," Harry said, peeking around the side, "I'll go play decoy while you run up and get the kids to the X-Jet, I'm sure Kitty, Jubilee, Kurt and Peter will be able to help you."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Hermione protested. "Those are Aurors, fully trained Aurors! You could be hurt or … or …"

"C'mon, Hermione, it's me," Harry said with a confident smile before moving in for a quick kiss, "I'll be ok. I'll give you a signal when its safe."

"Do be careful, Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"You too," Harry nodded before dashing out to face the Aurors. "Hey, you great prats! I defeated Lord Voldemort before I could walk or talk; do any of you feel so lucky you could beat the Boy Who Lived?"

'Hermione! Go!' Harry sent telepathically before hitting one of the surprised Aurors with a Stunning Spell, then used his telekinesis to throw him into the rest of them.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes before she ran up the stairs and then with a nod went separate ways.

* * *

Cyclops hit an Auror dead in the chest with an optic blast, before turning and firing on a couple others. 

_"Stupefy," _He heard the spell called and glanced to see Harry ran up to his adopted father's side.

"I got Hermione to the kids," Harry said, standing back to back with the X-Men Field Commander, "She's better suited for that sort of thing."

"I didn't think we pissed the Minister off that much," Cyclops stated as the two ran down the hallway, cursing or blasting Aurors along the way. "We have to find the Professor!"

"Stay calm, Dad, we're almost there," Harry said they got to Xavier's office.

Cyclops blasted the door open and saw Xavier on the ground beside his overturned wheelchair.

"Is he?" Cyclops asked as Harry rolled the elder man over.

"Sleeping charm, they probably hit him first," Harry said, stepping back for Cyclops to pick the man up.

Cyclops and Harry turned to see two Aurors with their wands pointed at them. "Don't move a finger," one of the Aurors ordered.

Before anyone could do anything, a carnal roar sounded behind them and three triangular blades came through the Aurors' chests before they dropped to the ground, "Chuck alright?" Wolverine asked, walking up to the two while sheathing his claws.

"He's out cold, but ok," Cyclops said in his commanding tone, "We have to get everyone to the X-Jet and get out, ASAP."

"SHIT! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Wolverine barked, pulling the others toward the door just as a giant hand ripped through the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Cyclops gawked at the massive humanoid machine standing just outside the mansion.

"Targets confirmed," the android said in a mechanical tone.

"I think that's one of those Sentinel things, Cyke," Wolverine said, unsheathing his adamantium claws.

"Looks like they're more of them out there," Cyclops sighed before turning to the boy. "Harry, get the Professor to the X-Jet; we'll hold the machines off as long as we can!"

Harry nodded and used his telekinesis to lift Xavier into the air before dashing out of the room with the founder of the X-Men floating behind him.

"Ready, Logan?" Cyclops said, moving the knob on his visor completely open.

"Lets kick some ass, One-Eye!" Logan said, though watching Harry run out of the room. 'Don't get yourself killed, son, not before I get the balls to tell ya the truth.'

* * *

Harry ran toward the elevator to the inner sanctum of the X-Mansion when two Aurors apparated between him and the only way to the Jet. "Goodnight, my friends," a deep, accented voice said as two large, metal hands gripped the Aurors shoulders then slammed them together and on to unconsciousness. "Is the Professor OK?" Colossus asked as Harry moved him to the iron giant's arms.

"He's just been hit with a sleeping spell; he'll be ok," Harry said as Hermione, Shadowcat, Jubilee, and Nightcrawler joined them.

"I think we have everyone on the way to the Jet, Harry," Shadowcat said, her voice trembling in fear.

"Hermione, you come with me and we'll double check," Harry said in a voice like his adopted father, "Colossus, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Jubilee, get Professor Xavier to the X-Jet and help the others secure it then wait for me and the others. No one gets left behind."

They all nodded, and Shadowcat quickly gave her ex-boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed Hermione in a hug, "Both of you be careful and take care of each other. And please hurry!" she said before she turned and touched Nightcrawler along with Colossus and Jubilee. A second later, Hermione and Harry were left alone.

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry said, tugging her back toward the office. "Dad and Wolverine will need our help!"

Cyclops and Wolverine met them halfway.

"You two get to the Jet," Cyclops barked, "Too many, we've activated the mansion's self destruct system. If Umbridge got her grubby hands on Cerebro, it wouldn't be good."

Harry and Hermione nodded and the four ran as fast as they could to the emergency elevator.

Halfway there, Hermione tripped and fell to the ground. Harry stopped and glanced up to the others, "Go on, we'll catch up … GO!"

Wolverine seemed to want to stay, but Cyclops pulled him into the elevator.

Harry picked up Hermione in a cradle, and started making his way toward the elevator when a voice behind him stopped him dead, "Hey, Potter!" He turned and his and Hermione's eyes widened to see Ron standing there with an angry expression on his face and his wand pointed directly toward them.

"Ron?"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: only three chapters to go my friends, and HPX2 will end and the real war begins. Hope you've enjoyed the story and its twists and turns I've thrown in as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Don't forget to review!


	16. CounterOffensive

Chapter 15: Counter-Offensive

"Ron?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione both stared at their friend in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

_"STUPEFY!"_ Ron cried, and a jet of crimson light shot toward Harry and Hermione.

Harry gawked in shock even as the beam passed him and connected to the Auror that was standing directly behind him and Hermione. Ron smiled confidently as the Auror fell backwards. "That's what you get for messing with my friends." Ron said before turning to Harry and Hermione smugly, "Who's the hero now, Harry?"

"Ron?" Harry asked again as he and Hermione glanced at the fallen Auror.

"I got an anonymous owl," Ron said as he walked up to the couple, "Malfoy's eagle owl; Despite my better judgment, I opened and it said you guys were in trouble, and that the Ministry was going to hit Xavier's saying it was a Terrorist and Death Eater ring. So I came to warn you. Leave it to me to be late."

"I thank you for that, Ron, but right now I believe the Mansion is about to blow itself sky high, so it might be wise to start making our way to the X-Jet, don't you agree?" Harry said before turning toward the elevator.

Harry hit the button to open the elevator door and waited a few moments. "Great, the elevator's dead!" Harry cursed, then his eyes widened, "Dad, go ahead and take off," he sent telepathically, "I'll get Ron and Hermione out on my bike, we'll meet with the 'High Snitch Maneuver'", Harry then dashed down the hall and glanced back at Ron, "You coming?"

"Right," Ron nodded and ran behind the two, "What's the High Snitch Maneuver?"

"Don't ask …" Harry said as he made his way toward the garage.

They made it to the garage and Harry let Hermione down, handing her to Ron. "We'll get that ankle looked at when we get back to New Hogwarts, Hermione, now let's roll," Harry said, climbing on his Firebolt II bike, "Hermione you get in the middle; Ron you get on the back. Both of you hold on tight."

The Firebolt II roared out of the opened garage door. "Holy …" Harry heard Ron squeak as he weaved between the Sentinels' legs all the way out of the mansion's gates.

Harry pulled his wand and muttered a spell, transfiguring a tree into a ramp before circling back, "Ok, guys, hold on," he said as the X-Jet approached.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered nervously, peeking over his shoulder.

"Get back down, Hermione, and hold on to me, you too, Ron," Harry instructed as he revved his bike's engine.

"Harry …" Ron squeaked fearfully as the ground trembled.

"There went the self-destruct system, gotta fly!" Harry said.

"Fly? I thought you said this bike couldn't fly …" Ron said before squeaking a girly scream as the bike peeled out, "HARRY, NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Harry hit the ramp at full speed just as the mansion exploded in flames, but the sound of the explosion was unable to cover Ron's girlish scream. The Firebolt II and its three passengers shot high into the air and landed with squealing tires in the rear cargo bay of the X-Jet.

"Everybody ok?" Harry asked, trying futilely to get Hermione to let go of his waist.

"I'm fine," Hermione squeaked.

"Harry?" Ron said bashfully.

"You ok, Ron?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron responded, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. "I made a mess in Hermione's hair …"

"You ok … whoa," Wolverine said, walking into cargo bay and waving his hand before his nose, looking at the pitiful looking Hermione, "You need to take a shower, Darlin', you smell down right funky."

* * *

"You can go in now, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, walking out into the hallway, "I swear being your girlfriend is a hazard to the poor girl's health; she just got out of the wing and already back in," she scolded the young man before giving a small smile, "She'll be right as rain in about an hour, merely a sprained ankle. But if I ever have to clean a mess like that in a another person's hair, I'm quitting." 

"What about Professor Xavier?" Cyclops asked, stepping up beside his adopted son.

"He took a strong knock out charm, but should be coming to in another couple hours, Mr. Summers," Madam Pomfrey said somewhat flirtily toward the field commander of the X-Men. "I'll be sure to let you know personally when he regains consciousness." She then turned back to the teen, "She's asking for you, Mr. Potter, 'tis rude to keep your lady waiting."

Harry nodded and entered the hospital wing, heading straight to Hermione's bed, where she lay reclining and reading a book. "Hey," he said, pulling up a seat to sit by her bedside.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

Harry gave his girlfriend a smile, "Hey, I'm not the one in the hospital bed, now am I?"

"Did everyone make it out ok?" Hermione asked worriedly, "I can't believe the Ministry attacked the school; do you think they'll attack New Hogwarts too?"

"We don't know yet," Harry said, glancing over at Xavier's sleeping form on the other side of the room, "We're waiting for Professor Xavier to come to. The Order of the Phoenix has just arrived too. I don't know what's going to happen now, Mione."

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool my twice, shame on me," Hermione stated, then glancing at her confused boyfriend, explained, "Meaning, they got us once, we'll be ready next time."

"Right," Harry agreed then turning his attention to the book in her lap. "What are you reading there?"

"Oh, this?" Hermione asked holding up the book, "It's called _Psychology of Superheroes_ by Talmie Ansle. Trying to figure out if I'm really dating a raving lunatic or not. Especially after that little stunt you pulled with me and Ron on your bike," She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "According to this, with your background, you should be a raving maniac like Frank Castle. I'm just glad you're not … yet." She finished with a playful smirk.

"Gee, thanks for the faith, Love," Harry chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go get a bite to eat in the Kitchens; I'll be back to walk you back to your room in an hour."

"Tell Dobby and Winky I said hi, Harry," Hermione chimed, burying her nose back into her book.

---

After Professor Xavier recovered, the X-Men and Order of the Phoenix met in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"News of the attack on your mansion has already spread through the wizarding world," Dumbledore said to the gathered Mutants. "This could be a blessing in disguise as Professor Snape has something I believe you all will be interested in knowing, especially you, Harry." The aged Headmaster said, turning his attention to a shadowy corner that Snape walked out of.

"The Dark Lord wants the Sentinels and he's planning a major offensive with the Giants and The Brotherhood of Mutants to take the construction plant and take the Sentinel army for his own," Snape informed.

"Should the X-Men stop this attack and save the lives of the Ministry's wizards and scientists, perhaps we could get a bit of public sympathy, thus avoiding anymore unsanctioned attacks," Xavier rubbed his chin.

"And finally end this war," Harry said, his eyes sharp and not leaving Dumbledore's face.

"Indeed, this will be the perfect time for you to finally corner Voldemort, Harry, and end his reign of terror," Dumbledore nodded, and everyone seemed to agree with the exception of Cyclops and Wolverine.

"Bullshit, Al," Logan snarled, "he's not even a full-fledged wizard yet! How's he gonna take on a bastard of a Dark Wizard like Dog?"

"His education at Hogwarts and now New Hogwarts is in fact not complete, and while he is not, as you put it, old friend, a 'full-fledged wizard' he is in fact a fully-trained and battle tested X-Man, and I feel that he is ready. He is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, that is to say … unless you feel you can do it?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the Canadian X-Man.

Logan let out a low growl, but backed down.

"When are Magneto and Voldemort planning their attack?" Cyclops asked, his uneasiness showing in his voice.

"Tomorrow, planning to hit them around lunch time when guard shift happens," Snape informed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my class." and with that, the potions master exited the room through the shadow of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ok, we have the location of the construction plant," Xavier said, nodding as the plan was formulated, "Cyclops, you will take the full team, along with the best fighters in Dumbledore's Order and you will enter the plant early to set up a trap. We're going to settle everything tomorrow. Priority One is taking down Voldemort." The wheelchair bound psychic then turned to Harry, "The X-Men will back you up all the way, son."

"He's right, Harry," Cyclops clamped a comforting hand on his adopted son's shoulder, "We've got your back, and I'm looking forward to seeing you kick his ass back to wherever he came from."

"Yeah, Harry," Kitty chimed in as she and Kurt took their place at his side. "We stand together."

"Thanks, guys," Harry smiled at his teammates, his family, "But if something goes wrong," he said turning to Kitty and Kurt, "don't let Ron and Hermione do anything uncalled for, ok?"

"Won't have to worry about that," Kurt nodded.

"Well then, I believe you should all rest until tomorrow morning," Xavier said to his X-Men. "The X-Jet will launch at sunrise, be ready."

Harry nodded and left the office in search of Ron.

---

"There you are," Harry said as he walked into the Great Hall to find Ron sitting alone nibbling on a corncob.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked, turning to his best friend.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Harry said, staring up at the slowly setting sun through the large windows spanning the massive hall.

"Sure, what do you need?" Ron asked, a smirking slightly.

"Tomorrow's the day, Ron; I'm taking on Voldemort tomorrow," Harry said in a serious yet slightly quivering voice.

"Really?" Ron blanched, "When do we leave?"

"We're not, me and the X-Men are leaving at sunrise tomorrow," Harry said, still not meeting his friend's gaze.

"But Harry … what if … we've always faced him together, at least tried to anyway," Ron reasoned.

"Not this time, mate," Harry shook his head.

"But Harry … Hermione won't like this."

"Hermione won't know about this," Harry said, making Ron's jaw drop.

"What?" Ron gasped, "Harry, she'll bloody well kill you!"

"No, she won't," Harry chuckled nervously, "I'm going to tell her I have a mission with the team in the morning, and I'll be back by dinner. It will finally be over. Ron, it's finally going to be all over!"

"I … I don't like the idea of you taking him on without us there to back you up," Ron said unhappily.

"Ron, if something does go wrong; if I don't make it back," Harry said, seriously locking eyes with his unofficial brother, "Watch over Hermione and take care of things for me."

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Ron grinned, "You've kicked his sorry arse how many times now? Just make sure to get a shot in for me and Hermione before you finish him off!" Harry nodded, and Ron stood up, "Jubes is waiting; I take it this is why she wanted to speak to me alone after dark, huh? Not sure why you came to me before your girlfriend … get your stupid arse to Hermione."

Harry laughed and the two young men went separate ways to their respective significant other's room.

---

Hermione stretched out in her bed and felt Harry's side of the bed empty, but still warm. She sat up, clutching the bed sheet to her bare chest and found him seated at the foot of the bed, dressed in his X-Men uniform, and lacing up his combat boots.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, a feeling of dread washing over her, "Something's wrong isn't there?"

"Oh, hey, didn't mean to wake you …" Harry said, glancing back at her.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Hermione asked half-hurt.

"I thought last night was a pretty good goodbye; you didn't seem to complain except when I started to wear down after the fifth time," Harry said, smiling slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but still blushed, "You're incorrigible, Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," Harry laughed before turning serious. "Hermione, it's just a mission like any other; we'll be back before dark. But I do promise that everything will be a lot better after today."

Harry then walked over and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, "I love you," Hermione said, the dread refusing to leave the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione, when I get back, I'm going to tell you something I should have a long time ago," Harry smiled, kissing her forehead, "See you tonight."

"Ok, good luck, Harry, and …" Hermione forced out, trying to keep the fears and the sobs from escaping, "Please, please be careful."

"I'll be back before you know it," Harry said, kissing her one last time before walking out of the room.

Hermione sat there in silence before pulling on a robe and walking over to gaze out her window, and as she watched the X-Jet take off and fly out into the early morning sky, she couldn't help but feel that this was the last time she'd see Harry alive …

To Be Continued …

Next and final chapter (excluding epilogue): Mage vs. Voldemort, let the endgame begin!


	17. Death Trap

A/N the song in this chapter is 'Rain' by Seat Belts from the anime 'Cowboy Bebop's final episode. 

Chapter 16: Death Trap 

"I can't take this," Hermione growled, pacing back and forth in the common room. Ron, Neville and Ginny were sitting on the couch watching her wear a line in the rug. "We need to find out where he went, and get there to help him! I refuse to let him do something so stupid by himself!" 

"Um, Hermione, I know you're not used to this," Ron started, "Merlin knows, I'm not, but I'm going to have to be the voice of reason here. We don't know where he went, and we already know Dumbledore isn't talking. Even after you threatened to hex him to the quote 'goddamn dark side of the moon', which I might add cost us 60 house points. He won't give us any info on where he went, so you may as well calm down and wait for him to come back." 

"Plus, Potter's not even really alone you know, he's got a whole gang of freaks with him to keep him breathing," a voice drawled from behind them. 

Hermione jumped when a wing slapped her in the back of the head as Draco Malfoy walked past her. 

"Malfoy!" Ron growled standing up, "How did you get in here! Ginny, did you give him the password?" 

"I don't know the rutty password, Weasel, I got in through the window up there." Draco pointed to a window that stood ajar further up in the tower. "I just wanted to know what the hero situation was these days." 

Draco sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hmm these are nice, Gin. You never said how nice a common room you have, I'm quite impressed." Draco said looking around the red and gold decorated room. 

"What do you want?" Hermione growled, narrowing her eyes at the winged Slytherin. 

"I already told you, well, it was two reasons, I wanted to say hi to Ginny, and I also wanted to see how you two were holding up being bench warmers now." 

Ron and Hermione both tried to grab for Draco but Ginny and Neville reached them first and struggled to hold them back. "Oh calm down, I'm just having some fun with you two, and Granger you need to relax, he's coming back. He's not going anywhere till I beat him, once and for all," the blonde said knowingly. 

The group fell into silence, watching Hermione gaze out the common room window with a large amount of concern reflected in her eyes. 

--- 

"Alright, Wolverine," Cyclops said to the gathered group of X-Men who were sheltered under the hidden X-Jet that protected them from the tempest Storm had created to cover their arrival. "I want you to lead alpha group in to check out the security. Take Mage, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, Rogue, and Storm." Cyclops turned to the rest of the group. "Psylocke, Beast, Iceman, Scarlet Witch, Banshee, Moody, Lupin and Tonks will stay here with Professor Xavier and me watching for your signal. We'll cover your escape, should something go sour."

"Don't worry your little one-eyed head, Bub," Logan smiled avoiding any eye contact with the Aurors that were still loyal to Dumbledore who accompanied them, especially Lupin and Moody. "We'll be in and out, and get Mage back before Granger's pulled her bushy hair out." 

"Then lets get started," Cyclops nodded, before making eye contact with Harry, "And be careful. None of you … NONE of you try to be the hero." 

The group that remained watched their comrades disappear into the dense forest that hid the Ministry's Sentinel factory. "Think they'll be ok, Professor, think we'll be ok?" Cyclops asked as he stepped into the cockpit of the X-Jet. 

"I don't know, Scott," Xavier answered honestly, "Time will tell, all we can do is be ready to fight when the time comes."

--- 

Wolverine and alpha group slowly made their way into the dark, half-magical-half-mechanical factory where the army of giant humanoid killing machines was being constructed. 

"Stay on your toes," Wolverine whispered, his enhanced senses pushed to their max. "I don't see or smell nothin' but that don't mean jack." The Canadian turned to Harry, "You sense anything, Runt?" 

"Nope, not a thing," Harry said, reaching out with his psychic abilities, "But my scar's killing me, he has to be close." 

"Wait …" Wolverine stopped, suddenly, "Where's the security? I know it was time for a switch, but there had to be somebody!"

"That means, either they weren't expecting anything …" Harry blinked, growing slightly pale. 

"Or it could be a trap, huh, Love?" What sounded like Hermione's voice came from the shadows, and the group was bathed in blinding light. 

The light dimmed enough for the surprised X-Men to find them selves being watched over by Minister Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Sinistra, and a rather large group of Aurors. 

"We walked right into a trap!" Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws. 

"Hem-hem," Umbridge cleared her throat then laughed, "That's one terrorist group out of the way, now all we have to do is deal with Riddle and his little want-to-be threat."

"Professor! Cyclops!" Wolverine called into his radio. 

"They can't hear you," Umbridge laughed, smiling sinisterly at the group. "And we've also put a thought shielding charm on the factory, you can't call for help either, Potter." 

Umbridge turned to Malfoy. "Ok, Arthur, Lucius, activate the Sentinels, I want them all dead." 

"Hey, you fat toad, that wasn't part of the deal!" Sinistra growled, her hands and eyes glowing red, "You said you wouldn't hurt Harry!" 

"Oops, I'm terribly sorry, my dear," Umbridge smiled weakly, "I lied. Kill them all."

"No." 

Everyone turned in surprise to Lucius Malfoy. "What do you mean 'No'?" Umbridge barked, "I'm the Minister of Magic! Nobody, NOBODY, tells me NO!" 

"I mean, no, the Sentinels will not be used to kill them and you can not order them to either," Lucius smiled. 

"And why, pray tell, NOT?" Umbridge blanched as she whined like a spoiled child. 

"Because they no longer belong to you or the Ministry," Lucius laughed, "They belong to my Lord and Master." 

"What?" Umbridge blanched. 

"Oh hell …" Wolverine groaned before he suddenly found himself flying through the air then held tightly by his very skeleton to a steel beam. 

"Two traps in one day," Gambit pulled out his deck, "Gambit tinks we not doing so hot." 

Several loud pops sounded and multiple bellowed 'Avada Kadavra's echoed through the quiet factory. Suddenly, half of the Ministry Aurors dropped to the ground from the killing curse. 

"Brotherhood, Deatheaters, secure the area!" Magneto ordered, floating through the entrance, he was accompanied momentarily by his Brotherhood of Mutants and Wormtail. 

"What kept you losers," Sinistra asked as she walked to stand beside Malfoy, glaring down at the Master of Magnetism, "I thought you'd never get here." 

"We have to get Wolverine down, and get out of here," Harry hissed under his breath. With an imperceptible nod, Jubilee gripped Nightcrawler's arm and they vanished in a cloud of sulfur. They appeared a moment later |directly in front of the Master of Magnetism and Jubilee exploded a flash of her trademark fireworks in Magneto's face. The surprise attack startled him, breaking the hold he had on Wolverine. 

"You ok? D-Wolverine?" Harry asked with concern as he helped the feral X-Man back to his feet. 

"Yeah..." Wolverine growled then blinked at what he'd heard, but shook it off, thinking he had heard wrong. "We gotta bail!" 

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Toad and Blob cried and started after the retreating X-Men. They stopped suddenly when a red energy blast hit the floor right in front of Blob causing him to tumble on top of the much smaller Toad. 

Magneto and Lucius glared at the innocently whistling Sinistra before turning back to the slowly retreating Umbridge. "And were do you think you're going, my dear?" Magneto asked, as he manipulated the magnetic fields around her jewelry and pulling her back into the limelight.

"You know, you fat cow, I've been meaning to say something to you for sometime now," Lucius said as he stalked menacingly towards the pale Minister. He slowly unsheathed his wand as he approached her now cowering frame. With an evil glint in his eyes he raised his instrument of magic above his head and began an incantation. "Avada ..."

--- 

Mud and water splattered as Harry, Wolverine, Storm, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit, and Rogue ran down the muddy path. 

"We have to get to the jet!" Storm ordered from behind. 

A figure suddenly appeared in front of them forcing them to complete stop and taking battle stances. 

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "Why are you leaving so soon?" 

"Voldemort …" Harry snarled.

"What's wrong, Mage is it? Afraid to face me alone?" Voldemort laughed. 

"X-Men stand together," Shadowcat said bravely, stepping up to stand at Harry's side.

"How sweet," Voldemort sighed, "I get to rob you of yet another loving family, it's a pity."

"Get to the X-Jet," Harry whispered dangerously, "This is my fight."

"No, Harry …" Shadowcat started but Wolverine touched her shoulder and shook his head.

"Alright Runt," he said seriously, "We'll be back to pick you up. Can you hold on that long?"

"I think so," Harry nodded, "Now get going, I'll hold off Voldie," He said giving Voldemort a smirk that would make Wolverine proud. 

"I have no problem with that," Voldemort nodded, not taking his snake-like eyes off Harry, "I will kill them all later, but I would prefer to kill you alone, Harry. So that I can thoroughly enjoy your demise."

"Bring it on … Bub," Harry said, earning a grin from Wolverine. 

The X-Men ran toward the X-Jet, some more reluctant then others. 

"Ok then, shall we begin?" Harry asked drawing his wand and running a hand through his soaked hair. 

Harry started to say a spell when a voice called behind him, "Avada Kadavra!"

Harry turned to see a green beam heading toward him, and he had no time to escape. 'Hermione …' He thought one last time as he was tackled to the ground, safely out of the killing curse's path.

"Stupid Pettigrew," Sinistra growled still pinning Harry to the ground but glaring at Wormtail who was watching from the sidelines surprised his spell missed. "Needs to learn to play fair." She turned her crimson eyes on the young X-Man. "Are you ok, Lover?" 

"Sinistra?" Harry asked surprised. 

"Don't get used to it," She said jumping to her feet, "I just didn't want to see you die like a bitch like in my dreams, that's all. Not like I care about you or anything." 

She then pulled him to his feet, "I'll keep tubby there out of your hair," She said thumbing at Wormtail, "Now fight Voldie Baby, you both deserve a fair fight." 

"Whatever you say," Harry shrugged, retrieving his wand, "Thanks anyway, Sinistra." 

"Don't mention it," Sinistra beamed, "Enjoy being killed fairly!" she waved as she ran toward the now frightened and running Wormtail. 

"Ok, Tom," Harry said turning to the glaring Dark Lord, "I'm tired of running from you, let's finish this."

"I too tire of this game, Harry," Voldemort approached his longtime rival, "Let this be our final battle." 

The two continued to stare each other down when finally Voldemort cast a curse Harry's way. Harry, not really caring what it did, jumped to the side, using his telekinetically enhanced speed to easily dodge the attack. He quickly returned with a spell of his own, but that was mostly for a distraction. 

"You never liked Muggle fighting styles did you, Tom?" Harry asked as he quickly got in Voldemort's space and kneed him in the abdomen followed by a backhanded punch. 

"You've learned a lot since we first met officially, Harry," Voldemort said, apparating a few yards away to put some distance between them. 

"You're not going to win," Harry said before running toward him again, unfortunately Voldemort was ready this time. 

Just as Harry stepped up to the Dark Lord, Voldemort brought his wand up and bellowed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the spell flew forward and hit Harry right in the chest.

"You … bastard …" Harry growled out, barely able to move even with the use of his telekinesis.

"Such language from a hero!" Voldemort laughed. 

"I'm still going to beat you," Harry growled, "even if you stop me, my friends will finish what I started." 

"You sound like your father!" Voldemort smiled evilly, "Such a strong sense of justice, such bad comedy." 

Voldemort glanced around the area, "Where are your X-Men? Where are your friends? Where is your mentor Dumbledore? Where is your Hermione or her twisted copy?" 

--

_I don't feel a thing_

_And I stopped remembering_

_The days are just like moments turned to hours_

--

"You're all alone, Harry," Voldemort grinned venomously, "Alone in the rain with me ... and death." 

"I'm never alone," Harry forced out through his stiffened jaw. 

--

_Mother used to say_

_If you want, you'll find a way_

--

"It has been fun, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, raising his wand, watching the X-Jet approach them from the corner of his eye. 

"You have been a very worthy rival, and it may come at little relief, but you have my respect," Voldemort bowed slightly, and aimed the wand point blank to Harry's chest. 

"Avada Kadavra." 

--

_Bet mother never danced through fire shower_

--

The green beam hit Harry's chest and the light faded from his green eyes. He slowly stumbled backwards, his breath escaping his now limp jaw in a gasp before he hit the ground with a thud, splashing the puddle around him. 

The Boy-Who-Lived, the wizarding world's last hope, had failed. 

--

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain_

_Is it right or is it wrong_

_And is it here that I belong_

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Wolverine called out, racing madly for the hatch. A transformed Colossus could barely hold him back. "HARRY! NO!!" 

"Logan … Scott, I'm sorry," Professor Xavier's trembling voice said softly, "He's … he's gone …" 

"Oh god …" Scott sat back in his chair roughly, feeling bile rising in his throat. 

--

_I don't hear a sound_

_Silent faces in the ground_

_The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen_

--

"Rogue, you're going to have to stop him before he gets us all killed," Xavier said to the stunned woman sitting in the cockpit. 

Rogue gave a weak nod and made her way to the hatch where Colossus was barely holding on to the distraught Wolverine, "Sugah, you gotta calm down, don't let Harry's d-death be for nothin' …" She said pulling off her glove and touching the bare skin of his face. 

As Logan fell to the deck, he began mumbling various words. The only the words that were recognizable were 'Harry' and 'Lily'. As his memories flooded her mind, Rogue brought her hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh mah stars … he's … Harry's your … oh mah stars …" 

--

_If there is a hell_

_I'm sure this is how it smells_

-- 

"Lets … go back …" Xavier said, wiping away his own tears, "Storm, take us back to New Hogwarts. We've lost enough today. 

The cockpit was quiet except for the occasional sobs from the girls and Cyclops. In the back Shadowcat clung to Nightcrawler to the point the Blue Elf was almost in tears from not only the loss of his close friend but also from the pain of the girl's grip. 

"Why?" Shadowcat whimpered in the Elf's chest, "Why?" 

"I don't know, Kitten, I don't know," he said running his fingers through her hair. 

--

_Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't_

-- 

Nightcrawler bowed his head after he glanced around at the fallen faces of his comrades ... his family. His heart ached for the loss of his newest brother and close friend. Taking solace the only way he knew, he brought his hands together and began to whisper. His voice grew stronger until everyone aboard the understood what he was saying and the tears and sobs flowed more forcefully.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. ... Thy kingdom come ... Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. ..." He choked back a sob and continued to the last word. "... For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. ... Amen."

--

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain_

_Am I right or am I wrong_

_And is it here that I belong_

--

"He said he'd be back by now …" Hermione said, her hand now trembling too much to hold a fork to continue eating. 

"Relax, he's probably already back, just in debriefing or something," Ron said sympathetically, placing a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder. 

"No, something's wrong … I can feel it, something's very wrong …" Hermione shook her head, fighting back the worried tears threatening to spill forth from her chocolate eyes. 

-- 

_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_

_I walk in the rain, in the rain_

-- 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said in her usual stern voice as she approached the table. But when the two parts of the Golden Trio looked up, both felt their stomachs lurch at the sadness in her eyes, "Come with me, Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with the both of you in his office." 

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before standing up and following the teacher out of the Great Hall. 

--

_Why do I feel so alone?_

_--_

A few moments later the halls of New Hogwarts were silenced by the loud, heartbreaking wails of Hermione Granger echoing from the Headmaster's office. 

_--_

_For some reason I think of home_

_-- _


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue …

"I can't believe it …" Ron breathed as Jubilee helped him sit down slowly on one of Dumbledore's couches.

He looked around the office, the X-Men, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, his parents, and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were gathered, and none of which seemed to have a dry eye.

Cyclops sat in a chair the farthest away, his face in his hands as his shoulders trembled in his sobs. And McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's chair holding a now sleeping –thanks to a sleeping charm- Hermione in her arms.

"It's over," Dumbledore said, shaking his head in defeat, "It's all over, Harry was our last hope … it's all over …"

"Like hell it is."

Everyone turned, shocked at who had spoken. Of the group of people gathered he was the least likely, but Ron Weasley was on his feet, wand drawn, and very much pissed off.

"I promised Harry …" Ron said, his blue eyes intense with sadness and determination, "I promised I'd hold things together if things went wrong. And by Merlin I'm going to do that." He then glanced around the room, his eye settling on the sleeping form of Hermione. Her cheeks were streaked with shed tears. "Would Harry want us to just mope around and let Voldemort walk all over us?" he said, not even flinching at the name.

"That bastard hurt one of us …" Shadowcat growled, her puffy eyes narrowing.

"He hurt all of us!" Nightcrawler finished his three fingered fists popping.

"If Voldemort wants a war," Cyclops growled as the ruby quartz of his visor began to glow brighter than the sun, "He's sure as hell going to get one."

Xavier wiped the tears from his cheeks, turned to Dumbledore and the two of them shared an encouraging smile. "Charles, even the full X-Men team cannot face Voldemort's forces alone, not even with the full support of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore reasoned.

"But the X-Men are not the Muggle world's only defense, now is it?" Xavier finished, "Scott, set up a video conference in the X-Jet. Contact Dr. Reed Richards, Steve Rogers, and Colonel Nicolas Fury. Tell them I need to speak to them in an hour, I don't care what time it is State side." He turned to Rogue. "Contact Peter Parker and Matt Murdock, they have ways of contacting Spider-Man and Daredevil respectively. Explain what's happened and ask them to pass the word on to their friends. Peter is going to take this hard, Rogue, be especially careful with him."

He rolled to where his briefcase waited, by Dumbledore's desk, and retrieved his laptop and portable printer. After a moment's work, he handed Lupin, Tonks, and Moody a large print out. "This man was last seen in the San Francisco area. He will definitely be of use and more than willing to lend his support after you tell him what Voldemort has done." Xavier explained. "Find him if you can."

"Frank Castle?" Tonks asked, looking over the file, "He looks kind of cute …"

"He's extremely dangerous so be careful." Xavier explained, "Logan knows him and could probably help … where is Logan?"

"Haven't seen him since we got off the jet, Professah," Rogue said as she glanced around the room and motioning to show his absence.

"Considering the circumstances, I can fully understand his need to be alone." Xavier sighed, then looked at the Aurors, "The easiest way to find Castle would be to check the obituaries. Any mention of prominent criminals having died in a ... colorful manner is a good indication of his current whereabouts."

Without warning, Fawkes began whistling and squawking in an excited fashion. His wings were beating rapidly and it almost seemed as if Dumbledore's phoenix was crowing happily.

"What's with him?" Ron asked, watching the Phoenix dance.

"The phoenix has the exceptional ability to detect the rebirth of another of its kind. Fawkes has displayed this behavior before but never so close to the castle." Dumbledore replied. "The range of this sense is limited to a few hundred square miles or so but I have never found another phoenix in Britain ..." Dumbledore continued to explain as a strange feeling grew inside him. "The phoenix is an amazing creature, so full of mystery and secrets. I can only guess at the magnitude of this rebirth ..."

---

Standing before a run-down, derelict cottage in Godric's Hollow was a man who seemed to be entranced by the sight of the familiar house. His gaze wandered over the rubble and landed on the headstones that adorned the small graveyard that had once been the garden. Logan took a shaky step towards his past and quickly found himself kneeling in front of them both.

"James Logan Potter … Lily Evans-Potter … I really made good on my promise, Lil …" Logan said kneeling in front of the two graves.

"He was a good boy, a damn good boy, and I failed him twice," Logan said, tears brimming his brown eyes, "He was treated like … it was worse then I was growing up, Lil. I promised him, you... all of us, that I wouldn't let this happen but I couldn't do anything to stop it ... He still turned out to be a damn good boy, a much better man than his old man.

"He had Scott and Jeanie for a while, and they were the parents I wanted us to be for him. Sure I wish I could have told him, but I'm not his father, not anymore ... I don't deserve to have him call me that," Logan shook his head. "And he had himself a good girl! I swear I'd think she was you when it came to her personality ... That's probably why Harry thinks the world of her. I'm sure you would have loved Hermione as much as Harry."

"I failed her too, didn't I?" Logan sobbed, "Damn it, that's all I've done my whole life! One screw up after another!" He growled, ramming his claws through his own headstone.

"I wonder if it would work …" Logan asked, sheathing his claws. He brought his fist just below his chin and pressed upwards, "This is what I deserve …"

But before he could pop his claws, a memory flashed before his eyes.

---

_"So you're just going to run away, Musclehead?" _

_James looked back to see Lily at the foot of the stairs to the dorm rooms_ _with her fists resting on her hips. _

_"I don't belong here," James said turning to leave. _

_"Are you a mouse or a wolverine?" Lily smirked but there was a frightened, pleading look in her emerald eyes. _

_"Very cute, Lil," James smirked_ _in response_

_"Seriously, James, you're not going to find a place for you to just belong, you have to fight for what you have, you can't keep running away!" Lily half-pleaded. _

_"Fine, whatever," James sighed, not sure why he listened to her, but did anyway and walked back up to his dorm. He flipped Lily off when he saw her triumphant look. _

---

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right, you know that, Bookworm?" Logan shook his head.

He stood up, his jaw set in a new sense of determination. "For you and Harry, Lil, I'm not running away," He said, unsheathing his claws, "But when I'm done, Dog's going to wish he had."

---

The rubble that was once the Chamber of Secrets has remained untouched for nearly a year. Those who view it fear the evil that had created it and those who were there when it was destroyed look upon it sadly as a monument to the woman who sacrificed her life to bring it and it's master to their doom. On this particularly windy day, one might expect the errant leaf or sheaf of paper to move through the air as if had a life of its own, nobody would expect the rubble of this cursed and sacred landmark to act in the same way. As one particularly large boulder shifted and toppled to the side a small flame sprouted from the new opening and a few sparks leapt from somewhere in the darkness below. Without warning, that small flame burst into a raging inferno and the top of the makeshift tomb exploded like a volcano. The flames coalesced into the unmistakable form of a gigantic flaming bird that cried out with a pent up rage and power that was the unmistakable song of the phoenix.

After the cries of anger and loss died away, the flaming vision receded and revealed the form of a beautiful woman, her flaming red hair was tossed around by the chill breeze along with the yellow sash tied around her shapely waist. The sun struck the red and gold body suit and there was a magnificent flash of light as the sun was reflected off the heaving phoenix-shaped symbol upon her bosom. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal the emerald-green orbs that spoke in volumes of her anger and worry ...

"Harry …" she whispered before she spread her arms and was once again encased in the living fire that she now embodied. With a cry of urgency, she took to the air with a speed born of desperation.

---

"Oh quit complaining," Wormtail said as he walked out of the factory with Pyro and Toad.

"Maybe I don't bloody like burning up dead bodies!" Pyro complained, "They're far more fun when they can dance around and scream."

"Yeah, well alive or dead, I'm actually happy to see Potter out of the way once and for all, you haven't had to deal with the brat and his friends for years," Wormtail spat, "I wish that my Lord would have gotten rid of his friend Ron too. I'd especially like to see him suffer."

The three finally arrived at the lifeless body of the Boy-Who-Lived. His X-Men uniform was covered in mud and Voldemort hadn't the decency to close the boy's mouth or eyes. He had left him exactly as he fell. "I wish I had a camera. My Lord would want to cherish this scene forever."

"He really hates this kid huh?" Toad asked, blinking at the body.

"You don't know the half of it, my friend." Wormtail smiled, "Pyro would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure …" He said as a massive fire-bird swooped down and engulfed the area in flames. It let out a mournful cry that shook the three men to their cores then took to the air, leaving no trace of the wizarding world's last hope.

"You're such a show off, Pyro …" Toad shook his head at his friend and fellow Brotherhood member after he had regained his composure.

"Don't look at me, Mate," Pyro gulped, "That wasn't me."

"If it wasn't you … Wormtail?" Toad asked, glancing at the Deatheater.

"The body's gone, it's disposed of," Wormtail shrugged, "He's dead, that's all that matters."

The two Mutants nodded and the three returned to the others, silently agreeing to never speak on what just happened again.

---

Hermione sighed loudly and looked over New Hogwarts from the new astronomy tower. She had woken up an hour ago, around four thirty, and after what happened, there was little chance for her to find sleep again.

"You should be sleeping," Kitty Pryde said, phasing through the wall.

"That's creepy how you do that," Hermione commented weakly, not taking her eyes from the castle town.

"No worse than Kurt," Kitty smiled sadly before walking over to stand by the girl's side.

"You should hate me," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Why's that?" Kitty asked, resting her arms on the railing of the tower roof.

"I stole your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Yes, there are times when I lay in bed at night and all I can think about is phasing my hand through your skull and making your brains into oatmeal. But I've never seen Harry smile like he did when he was with you. You made him happy, so it can't be all _that_ bad."

"Past tense …"

"Huh?" Now it was Kitty's turn to blink in confusion.

"I refuse … I refuse to accept he's gone," Hermione said, tears rimming her eyes. "Maybe it was a good thing I didn't tag along this time. Because I haven't seen his … bod … his … him, I can hold on to the hope that in the morning when I wake up and walk down to the common room, I'll find Harry losing badly to Ron. I'll give him a kiss and we'll all go eat breakfast together."

"Hermione …"

"No, don't …" Hermione held up her hand, "Just let me hold on to that … just for a while longer …"

"Ok, but if you need to talk to someone who thought Harry Potter hung the moon and stars too, you know where to find me. I know it probably makes you as happy as it does me, but I can relate you know." Kitty surprised Hermione with a quick hug. "Now sleep, we've got a lot to do if we're gonna get that sonavabitch for what he's done."

Hermione watched Kitty phase through the the floor before turning back to the starry sky. "Harry … I miss you …" She whispered and with that she walked toward the stairwell with a deep emptiness in her heart.

The northern sea was painted red as a colossal, flaming bird soared over the choppy waters that were relentlessly beating the rocky shores below. Intermingled with the anguished cry of the mythical bird were two distinct voices, one American and the other British. With an uncanny timing that were reminiscent of twins, the two spoke as one...

"It will be ok, Son, we'll save you."

The End

Coming Soon:

HPX3 

HARRY POTTER

& THE FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX

C. Cowboy: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story, and also Excalibur for beta reading and editing the final chapters. Don't worry, the story is far from over, the next story should be up by the weekend. Thanks again!


End file.
